Sage Shinobi and an Old Crow
by Focis
Summary: What happens when an odd, blonde faunus is found by a dusty, old crow?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First story, never been really good about this, but some inspiring works made me want to make this. Don't own Naruto or RWBY, so there's that. This isn't a very thought out work, but I just kinda started writing anyway and decided to throw it out here. So if things are a little disjointed, now you know why. I'll try to have a more solid plan by the time I post the next chapter, but don't expect much. I'm just doing a thing.**

It wasn't the shrieking sound of the earth exploding and breaking apart that woke Qrow up first. No, that honor belonged to the violent shaking that preceded it, which just as well sent him and his camp tumbling to the ground. Remnant's cry for help had him hurriedly stumbling onto his feet with Harbinger whirling into action in the form of a single-edged great sword.

The man kept his breath controlled and mostly even, before the sudden spring of fractures raced forth from one of the few lush forests left in Vacuo and speared towards the man's desert-hillside camp. "Shit!" He spat out, struggling to find his balance, before he finally started a mad-dash away. The need for speed was cut a little short though when the reaching cracks thinned out just outside his space and the land beneath his feet slowly began to still. A white knuckled, trembling grasp kept the long blade in his hand down. He cast his crimson gaze around for a few moments first, then heaved a heavy breath and sat the spine of his blade deftly across one shoulder, "Well... That's a little lucky." He mused somewhat shakily, before his gaze turned up to follow the stretch of splintered land into the thick foliage of what was a small jungle.

Qrow shook his head some and fished out a flask from his belt. The burn of it coaxed his nerves to settle and the man to let out a breath of relief. After he tucked it away, Qrow slicked his hair back and set his feet, the man starting a trek towards the source of nature's disturbance, "I can already tell this isn't going to end well."

The huntsman was shocked to find out it was pretty simple to trace his path through the broken apart lush landscape without being attacked. Not a Grimm in sight. Still, actually seeing the way the earth had cratered didn't provoke any good feelings. It was absolutely massive, dust obscuring the majority of the hole, before a few swift cuts of his blade had sent the screen on its way. Qrow gaped at the sight of the epicenter: some faunus runt. The earth beneath the kid was bunched up around him, acting like a cushion as jagged layers of ridges rippled out of the crater like a pile of glass. That was another oasis gone. The desert was losing more and more of these, and it seemed this brat had wiped one off the face of the planet, mostly.

Qrow was officially overwhelmed when he saw the brat still breathing, still somehow alive amidst all this... Destruction. The huntsman didn't take too long to shake the haze of questions appearing in his mind, and finally dropped down to check the boy over; man, was it a sight. _What the hell is this kid? Ten tails, two horns, and some... Strange markings._

The blonde was a naked, battered mess and almost as old as his niece, but these markings were something different. His shoulders bore black ringed circles, and beneath his collar bone were five tomoe on each side. Black lines emerged from his sides and circled the kid's core, another circle there and a smattering of what were some sort of runes maybe. Qrow certainly hadn't seen anything like it. Contours stretched down his legs too, but by that point the dusty old crow chalked it up to some tribal tattooing or something. Wouldn't be the first time he'd seen those, even if this was much different, but ten tails? On a faunus? That was definitely new. The horns were something else, too, and he didn't quite know what to make of that. What, was he some sort of demon fox faunus? The thought coaxed a mild snort from the man, before his eyes finally found the boy's.

"What. The. Fuck?"

Rippling lavender flickered between a blue and orange mash of fox slit and toad slats, both sat one right over the other. The man had to shake his head a few times, before the kid's gaze seemed to finally settle on the most brilliant set of cerulean he could have ever thought to see. They practically glowed. Qrow's attention only snapped to once the blonde's eyes sealed shut and was officially down for the count. He had no fucking clue what was going on, but he wasn't going to let the kid stay here. Questions needed answers.

* * *

So many faces flashed by: The long snout of a prideful, giant fox with crimson eyes. Pale, long dark hair and, again, crimson eyes with hints of something spinning in them; then two sets of so vividly green pools, both almost painted onto a lovely face crowned by soft, pink hair. Lavender eyes came with dark waist-length hair, a face that pulled at something in his core. A cyclops with gravity defying hair and a leaf on his forehead. Two blacks eyes with streaking red lines crossing down the cheeks below; the face came with a metal plane mounted by little horns and a long mane of spiky, white hair. Each one mashed together, again and again, so quickly. They were so startlingly familiar, too.

All of it blurred together until it peaked into a pain he couldn't understand. It came white hot, practically roiled in his core, before the sadness hit like a punch in the gut. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe, couldn't catch a hint of air; he was drowning, gasping for a life-line that wasn't there until his puffy, tear stricken eyes finally peeled back to embrace the blindingly white light of the sun peaking into his hospital window.

Immediately, part of him reached out to atmosphere. He couldn't tell what he was looking for, and he knew what he found wasn't it. Despite some minute similarities in sensation, it was alien. It wasn't... What was it? He curled his fingers against the bed and turned over, some instinct overtaking him, before something acidic bubbled up through his throat and spewed onto the nearest... Lap. He didn't see it though, not the legs that jerked; didn't even hear whoever was talking. Everything was wrong, oh Kami, everything was so wrong. His fingers were so small and soft, everyone so large, and his mind so... So deafeningly silent outside his own thoughts.

The tears rolled down his cheeks readily, and a choked sob broke out from his cracked lips; he felt so small, so helpless, and so painfully alone. Shaking, the little blonde curled up and screamed into his knees, the comfort of ten thick, furry appendages boxing him in; making him smaller, and making him disappear when finally some gravelly, cool voice broke him out of what felt like a trance.

"Sheesh, kid. You're going to be a handful."

Slowly, his tails parted away to reveal the tall, looming figure above him; a man with hauntingly familiar, and yet strikingly different crimson eyes. His hair that was just the same as... As... Suddenly, the blonde found his voice, his first word a simple question; one that managed to even make the dusty old crow gape.

"Duckbutt?"

It came in a shaky squeak.

That was when the other presences in the room finally registered; a tall, blonde woman having to cup her mouth lest she prove to be a little less disciplined than she'd like to be about her laughter. Qrow quickly glared at Glynda, and caught Ozpin smirking the slightest bit; the man's eyes a dancing tell of just how amusing hearing that from the little blonde was. The dark haired huntsman just sighed heavily and grumbled about someone else cleaning the mess up on the floor, "Seriously, not a cute kid." He took a swig from his flask and stepped out of the room, probably to change his clothes. Throw up is not something you want to stay on you.

Glynda coughed into her hand and flicked an urging gaze over towards Ozpin when he finally stepped up towards the faunus, his own hand idle as it swirled the contents of his coffee mug some. Patiently, he flashed a thin, warm smile at the odd little boy, "As amusing as that was... Why don't we have a talk?" He prompted gently, eyes glittering just slightly while wide blue pools of innocence flicked back and forth between him and his assistant. Ozpin noted that the faunus boy wasn't quite too focused on the here and now, so very carefully he stamped his cane against the ground and flashed another warm smile, "Distracted, are we? I can't even imagine what you might have gone through to end up in Vacuo the way... It was reported. Perhaps, you can tell us and shine a little light on that mystery?"

The child, on the other hand, just stared for a few moments, before he started to shake his head free from whatever was trying to nip at him in the back of his mind. "Vacoo? Washat?" He asked back uncertainly, broken images filtering through his mind all the while, before the kid had to rub at his eyes in an attempt to make them disappear.

Ozpin and Glynda, however, shared an inquisitive glance, before the headmaster hummed and decidedly sat himself down in another seat, "Let's start with something else then, something simple, a trade if you will. My name for yours. How's that?" Slowly, the boy nodded and scooted back a little, tails crowding around him as he hugged his knees to his chest and tried to make himself smaller. Professor Goodwitch frowned slightly while her headmaster let out a rather soft chuckle, "Well, then. You can call me Ozpin. Professor Ozpin. And beside me is a colleague of mine: another professor, actuall-""Glynda Goodwitch." She intruded with her own trying smile, hands clasped at her front and all.

Ozpin cleared his throat and offered a nod, "Yes, a very trustworthy young woman. She's done a great job here at Beacon as a teach- ... Oh. And asleep he is." He mused aloud, noting the way the little boy fell away under the cover of his tails. It was rather adorable. His assistant certainly thought so, the woman already clutching a hand to her chest some, before she pursed her lips and turned to address the headmaster. "We should let him rest. I sincerely doubt he knows anything useful at this point." She managed in her rather professional tone, "He doesn't even seem to realize what he went through."

"It's certainly curious that there were no lasting wounds either." Ozpin thought aloud, "I think you're right, of course. Qrow can talk to him, I'm sure the man can get more out of the boy than we can."

And just like that, the assistant held a glare and barked back at him, "What do you mean, Qrow can talk to him?! That wretched drunk doesn't have an ounce of tact in him!" As if that were his cue, the man of the hour somewhat stumbled through the door with a lazy, drunken grin, "You know, you're one to talk, Blondie. I think you're being a little too loud for the poor kid's taste." He teased, finger pointing past her to the lump that hid away beneath the sheets of the bed.

Glynda twitched at the sight and shot Qrow a nasty glare that had the man both grinning and bringing his hands up in mock surrender. Ozpin watched in mild amusement as she soon huffed and stomped out the door. "You know... You shouldn't tease her so much, Qrow. She'll eventually get you back at this rate." It was almost whimsical the way he said it. The scruffy drunk let out a bit of a careless chuckle, "You shouldn't joke like that, Oz."

"I'm certainly not laughing." Came the amused reply, before the headmaster followed after his fellow professor. Qrow only sighed and shook his head, again, before slumping into a seat. "Alright, kid." He said rather softly, "What's going on with you?"

It wasn't a question he'd get an answer to anytime soon with the way this brat slept, but given what he'd seen and heard so far... the man didn't mind waiting. Wasn't like his lead in Vacuo had anything to show for itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Really enjoyed writing this chapter. Haven't decided how I want to handle the fight, and didn't really plan ahead much. I'll probably keep winging it. I'm having fun though. Does anyone know if I have to keep putting up a disclaimer? I obviously don't own Naruto, or RWBY.**

"Let's start with something simple, then. My name, for yours. How's that?" Said a disembodied voice from a rather tiny set of spectacles. What were the point of those? The blonde could only stare really at the hovering, oddly proportioned shades. It, of course, stared back, the odd sheen reflecting off its lenses deflecting an image at the faunus.

In them was a lone boy in orange on a swing set. The vaguely familiar sight stabbed at the observing faunus' heart, one of his tiny hands clutching rather harshly at his own chest. He spun away from the sight when the black expanse of his dreamscape became a ring of icy mirrors, frost wafting off each one. He shivered and frantically glanced around until he tripped backwards and cracked his head against one of the cold frames. Immediately, he cupped his head and rolled away, all ten of his tails wrapped up around him again. Tears stained his whiskered cheeks as the boy clenched his eyes shut and grit his teeth.

It wasn't enough to make it all go away, though.

Trying to hide behind his eyelids was just worse, because suddenly he was there; forced to watch from on high as some other blonde sat in isolation, encircled by a ring of faceless villagers. There was a low chant in the background, something that struck at the heart, but was never spoken loud enough for him to really hear. Finally, one of the faceless women stepped out and spoke up."It's that boy. I hear he's the only one who failed." It was so strange, because the words were soft and hush like a whisper, but it was there; wriggling into his ear and worming its way into his mind.

Each word lit up like a picture until they stretched and twisted together into an almost peachy lake. Capped, white and light-blue land stretched out on either side as green eyes snapped open towards the center, smile and nose stretched to stand out; lips twisted and lying. "He wants you to be strong with all his heart, but that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He's like you, ya know? No parents… No family." Sincerity and deceit had never been so beautifully woven when what felt like a sack of bricks were dropped onto his stomach. The little blonde faunus gasped for air and soundlessly shriek; an uproar hidden in the background meeting him almost violently, "DEMON! DEMON! DEMON!" Villagers and face chanted loudly, each one sporting a twisted sneer when some angry, scarlet energy tore them all away as it split the darkness like it was glass. Blinding white fractures spider-webbed beneath his feet, causing the blonde faunus to tip backwards again in a sudden jerk; hands dragging him further back as each widening chasm stretched for him in a sudden plunge and sent him free falling into the light.

"You're the nine-tails fox!" Someone roared. It was so distant and so close, and so wrong. A claw bubbled from the splintered darkness and reached for him then, rage and hate stretching through the streaks of white light when a surge of something pure pooled from the bright space and blasted the growing avatar of the Nine-Tails back. Loving warmth wrapped around him instead, and It was only then that his gaze rekindled and he blinked away the tears with a sniffle. His eyes went wide while the surging shroud of golden energy swiveled around him, stretching into a titanic fox that mirrored the other avatar. Only his had the same ten tails he did, and came with his blazing markings too. The shared designs had his full attention until it roared back at the incarnation of hate. Only, it was the wrong voice that came after.

"He's nothing like that. Naruto's one of a kind. Works hard. Puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes, and everyone jumps on him… But, his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So, you're wrong. He's nothing like the Nine-Tailed Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki, of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

It wasn't the right voice, it wasn't… But, it was right. He could tell. The warmth whirling around in his core, spreading through his every limb was proof enough. That wasn't him. He isn't a demon. He isn't the Nine-Tailed Fox. "I've got ten tails!" The blonde practically cried out, balled up in his own mass of furry appendages and arms as someone's fingers ruffled his hair. The touch was so warm the boy practically snapped to and reached out for the nearest person, the right person; it had to be. That was someone precious!

Qrow jerked awake hands tight against the arms of the chair he sat in, wide red eyes staring back into even wider blue ones. Irritably, he twitched, before he very gently pried the kid's grasp from his wrist and palmed a handful of blonde hair to press the boy back onto his bed. When that was over and done with, Qrow slumped back into his seat and heaved a bit of a sigh.

"Honestly, kid." Qrow grumbled out when he suddenly perked up at the sound of some soft murmuring, "What's that? Speak up, shrimp." That earned him a glare, but the raven-haired huntsman only cracked a lazy grin in return. Too easy. The little faunus huffed and kicked his feet out a little, eyes training on them for some time before he finally spoke up in a scratchy voice, "M'name's Nawuto." Briefly, the child frowned and scratched at the back of his head, smile instinctively held by stiff lips, "Ah, Na-Ru-To. Naruto Uzumaki." He managed somewhat softly, and even a little warmly.

Qrow hummed, and Naruto had to wonder why his face seemed to merge with another's. It had one odd eye-smile, but the wispy image faded before he could really lock in on it. The left behind pressure provoked a bit of a scowl from the blonde, though. Duckbutt just chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Qrow Branwen." He replied, somewhat gruffly, "Best Huntsman you'll ever meet." Confused, wide blue eyes stared back at him, "Cwo Barnwen. Washat?"

Qrow scowled himself and grumbled a bit, before repeating himself, "No. Qrow. Bran-Wen. Branwen. I'm a huntsman."

"Qrow? Branwen…" Naruto tested, lips pursed and all as he scrubbed through what he could remember; it wasn't a lot, "Dunno ya'." He eventually followed up with, "Wassa huntsman, though? Is that like a…"

What is it? What was it… "Sage? Shinobi?" The boy tried, but he didn't quite think that was right. Not exactly. He couldn't remember what those were, they were so close to one another for him, though. Something important. Rippled lavender eyes flashed in his head and were followed by an old, tiny toad; image stretching into the warm laughter of a tall, burly pervert with white hair. And then it all slipped away when Qrow spoke up himself. "Yeah, I don't know about any of that. You oughta know who we are though, kid. We fight back the Grimm. Help people. Heroes. We keep the peace." He finished somewhat impatiently, the man keen to scratch an itch on the side of his scruffy face, before he flashed a fond grin, "My niece doesn't stop talking about it when you can get her going. What about you, kid? What's this Shinobi? What do they do?"

That was apparently the wrong question, though, because Naruto immediately curled in on himself; the little boy disappearing into the mass of tails. Kinda reminded Qrow of a ball, or something. Still, he wasn't going anywhere yet. Answers to be had and all.

Naruto, on the other hand, was desperately stumbling through the phantoms in his head, searching past the dark thoughts; a broken village, bloody pink hair, tired green eyes and a some one tailed teddy bear, or whatever that was. There was more, but he didn't understand all of it. Didn't want to, either. The word sent something hurtling around in his gut, though, something flashing between this uncomfortable tension and an odd anticipation. What was it? What were Shinobi to him? He cried out suddenly as voices rang out in his head, one that eerily reminded him of… Himself, first, "I'm not gonna run away and I never go back on my word, that is my nindo! My ninja way!" Then there was someone older, someone that punched a hole in his heart and brought something fragile out of him; the voice came with the thick scent of tobacco, "You only get one life. There's no need to choose an impossible path. It's fine to live as long as you like and die. However… Protecting someone precious… You must not forget this, no matter what path you choose."

Then it was someone else's. A horned forehead protector glinted out of the darkness, a stern, determined voice; but it was emboldened, powered by so many others.

"The Will of Fire. The Strength to protect Family, Unity, Peace… Breaking the Cycle of Hatred. Understanding." The Fire Shadows, clad in darkness, and the faceless behind them roared up and in that moment something snapped Naruto back to reality. He shuddered something heavy, before his many tails slowly unwrapped themselves. Qrow hadn't moved a muscle, dull crimson eyes narrowed over the blonde until the man quirked a brow rather expectantly. The drunk looked so serious, but it was more than that. The little faunus just couldn't figure it out yet, though. Instead, Naruto just wiped at his eyes some and focused on regaining his breath, "S-Shinobi…" He started, lips marred by a slight frownt as he searched for the right words, "And Huntsman are… One in the same. I… Think." Something, gnawed at him. The words weren't wrong, but they weren't right. "To me." He finished off, that finally pressing the edge back.

Qrow felt like he had missed something, _K_ _id practically caved in on himself before dredging that up_. Still, it was good to know that whatever the boy was, he probably wasn't an agent for Her. But, a question did align in his mind, "Are you a Shinobi, then?" The poor kid was so young, too. That couldn't be right, could it? Hell, the brat doesn't look any older than Ruby. And he hadn't even begun teaching her yet… Better not let her Dad find out about those plans, though. He coughed into his hand then and looked back at the blonde, head tilted and all when the blonde flashed a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head some, "Believe it!" He almost yelled, something warm and instinctual whirling through him, "I'm the number one, most unpredictable shinobi ever, and the best Toad Sage… Since… Since… Ever!"

"Toad Sage…?" Qrow frowned at that, eyes quickly glancing over the kid's many tails, only to refocus on the pools of blue delightedly staring back at him. Fox slits, and toad slats. Maybe? "Aren't you a fox faunus?" He asked, just to be sure. The idea was a little confusing, but whatever, really. Naruto just nodded, "Fox, Toad Sage Shinobi Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yeah… I'm not calling you that, shrimp. Sage? Maybe. Far shorter than all that." Naruto just huffed and rolled away from Qrow, back to him and all as his knees tucked towards his chest and his tails shielded his form away from the very amused set of crimson eyes peering back at him. "Sage Shinobi." He mumbled irritably. He wasn't sure what that meant, but that's definitely what he was!

"Well, maybe you can show me what you can do then."

* * *

"You can't possibly be serious about this, Ozpin." Prompted a very exasperated Glynda Goodwitch. The man whose sanity was in question, however, offered only a mild hum in response. "He doesn't look older than five!" She pressed again, hand stretched out towards a set of two people on camera. One, probably drunk, Qrow and the newly named Naruto Uzumaki. It was quite the standoff, with one being amusingly shorter than the other's knee caps.

"I know you're worried, Glynda, but please trust me to let Qrow handle this. I promise you the man isn't going to hurt him. You were listening in with me, you ought to know why this is happening."

"Yes!" She bit out sharply, "But, that does not make it right, Ozpin!"

The headmaster shook his head and spoke softly, "Glynda. There is more to that boy than meets the eye. I'm not saying this boy is to be treated as a threat, but there's nothing wrong with probing our little mystery faunus here." He paused for a moment, thoughts tamed by a bit of coffee, before he leaned some of his weight on his cane and glanced towards his counterpart. "Going by what he said, the boy must be trained to some degree. The question is how much, why, and what for. Frankly speaking, there has never been talk of Shinobi or Sages, not in the capacity he speaks of it, let alone Toad Sages. I can't tell you what it might even mean, because the closest we have is older translations coming out of Mistral. This boy does not have the eyes of a killer, an assassin, or a ninja, as they might say. It's a different culture, an odd and lost one, and it may not even be what he's even referring to."

Glynda only glowered at the man, but eventually settled on responding with a huff, before she turned back towards subject of their discussion. "I hope you really, truly know what you're doing, then." She replied bitterly, coaxing the headmaster to offer a gentle nod.

"Thank you."

 _I hope I know what I'm doing as well, Glynda. You didn't see what we did when we measured the boy's Aura._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This was difficult to piece together, but all-in-all it was pretty rad to write and comb over a few times. I'm still winging it, though. Mostly. I've more or less figured out where I want to take the story. It's just a matter of getting there. Guess we'll see how it goes. Don't own Naruto and RWBY, by the way.**

Qrow eyed the blonde, ten-tailed horned faunus over rather critically while he set his feet somewhat lazily along the reinforced floor of their little arena. His crimson eyes flickered between the boy and the projected measure of their auras; each bar bolstered by a picture of the two. One of his scruffy face, and the other of his adorable, horned and whiskered opponent's pudgy countenance. The boy's eyes made the man stare just a little longer, before he eventually flashed a wink towards one of the many observing cameras hidden above and turned his full attention towards Naruto. Frankly, the huntsman didn't know what to expect here, not after what he and Ozpin found. The headmaster was hiding something from him again, the huntsman knew. Secretive and enigmatic as the professor was, this felt a lot more obvious than ever before.

It was just a damn shame that Qrow didn't have it in him to question the guy yet, either way.

"Alright, kid. Whenever you're ready, eh?"

The blonde in question was slow to nod as his eyes flickered back and forth across the stage. Anxiously, he rubbed a hand against the side of his cargo shorts, the other hand occupied in just the same manner with his far simpler dark hoodie. They were probably the softest things he'd ever worn, if he were honest. Actually, the little faunus couldn't even remember exactly what he wore before, only that whatever it was had a lot more orange. He was craving the color now, himself.

The thought past him by quickly enough, though, the flicker of different people taking his full attention instead. Something sharp bit him from inside his head and made him cringe slightly, the blur hogging his eyes fading just in time for a row of children on each side of the arena to appear. It was a little foggy, their faces vague, but they were familiar. Naruto groaned and felt his stomach clench then, but he shook away the weird sensation of sweat that wasn't there when someone else appeared. Someone far more crisp, and far more familiar. It was a little boy, almost a mirror image of Qrow if the man were younger. He stood across from Naruto, in front of the huntsman, and all he did was meet his glare; his hand stuck fast in the seal of confrontation. It clicked in then and the blonde scrambled to do just the same when the ghosts disappeared.

The background almost seemed to fade to black, leaving Naruto to stare at the seemingly older warrior, eerily silent until a voice spoke in the back of his head. _So you are Naruto Uzumaki._ Rippled lavender eyes stared back, Qrow replaced by the image of a man wrapped in red clouds and crowned by a head of orange hair. Someone else stepped out of him, someone larger, someone different. Blonde hair much like his own, but not a tail in sight. He came clad in a crimson coat, hem tipped in black flame with a massive scroll on his back. The images flickered to something greater, something heavier; a battlefield stretched across a ruined, scarred landscape. There a man gone insane waged war while on high, from something pure, another stared down. Both the embodiment of greater extremes, and more importantly, both with the same eyes.

The Rinnegan.

Naruto felt it surge from his own eyes, too, the faint image of a woman bathed in white blinking out of his eyesight, before he was back in reality. Qrow, a man who looked unsettled and uncertain, had his own hand in a show of Naruto's odd, and a little awkward seal of confrontation. The man frowned a bit and had to wonder what the odd gesture was for, before he combed his free-hand through his hair. Better to get it out of his face for whatever the hell was about to go down. He tried to focus on the kid's forehead, somewhere between those hypnotic lines, and just… Somewhere else.

The ten-tailed faunus was doing something, though, so he decidedly pulled Harbinger from its place on his back; the weapon easily mechashifted into the full form of its great sword mode. Naruto, on the other hand, was the definition of a struggle. Whatever was so potently stirring beneath his flesh felt like a fire burning himself from inside out when he tried to use it, mold it like instinct screamed at him to do. It was so heavy and dense, his soft, undeveloped muscles practically snapped under the sheer weight of his will and power. Qrow clenched his jaw in an attempt to stave of the sheer shock and adrenaline suddenly coursing through his body, because Naruto's aura fluctuated visibly in that of a shroud. That was before the kid's feet sank into the stage and shattered it like glass, an expulsion of swirling golden streams doing its part to rip the ground asunder. His feet were glued in place, the man incapable of movement, like someone had turned something off inside him. Or, maybe it was the sheer terror he choked down that did it. The huntsman's heart almost flat-lined then and there. At this point, Qrow couldn't say, couldn't breathe... He couldn't even think beyond a single word, really.

 _Fuck._

It was, of course, the moment the thought filtered through the huntsman's mind that Naruto's body reacted and with a scratchy cry thrust his hands at the huntsman, **"ALMIGHTY PUSH!"** The boy grit his teeth and clenched his eyes, muscles tearing and reforming beneath the skin with the aid of unimaginable power. It was terribly poor timing when the kid stumbled. The shrill sound of a siren a source of fortune for the huntsman while the blonde found only a moment in time to blink slowly as he watched the ground close in on himself, and Qrow collapse to his knees with violent gasp for breath. His tiny hands shot up, instead, and the full width of the ceiling broke into pieces. It exploded outward into the night sky, the impact of the heavy debris shaking the foundations of the school as they dent into many places across the courtyard just outside. Finally, Naruto got his first full view of a shattered moon. It was so strange the way the sight of it hurt him; something so sorrowful spreading from gut to chest, hand-in-hand with the unbridled anger that seemed to tear out of him. He couldn't breath, couldn't register the way his body constantly tore itself apart and regenerated against the burn of his own source of power. Didn't even notice the way that he cried and thrashed brought the building down around him and Qrow.

Naruto did the only thing he felt capable of. He swallowed failure and slipped into another dream, only briefly haunted by the voice of Pain on his way.

 _Do you hate me now?_

* * *

The sound of Ozpin's coffee cup shattering against the floor was the only thing that snapped Glynda out of her stupor. She had to move, she couldn't breath if she didn't move, and she wouldn't be able to save them if she stayed there any longer. Ozpin be damned, she was right. This was all wrong.

The headmaster on the other hand was stuck in a time-loop of his own make. Again and again, he rewound the footage. He absorbed it all, every last detail: everything from the way the boy seemed to look at things that weren't there, drew on a well of power that shouldn't exist, one so vast and potent the little that they saw practically split the arena in half. And then the way he sheared the roof off the facility. It was… Awe-inspiring, and absolutely terrifying.

That really wasn't the worst of it, though. No, it was what happened after. Naruto, with all that power, couldn't control his gift. It was literally tearing him apart, and regenerating him at the same time. He'd never seen so much flesh just melt into something so absolutely dark and angry. It was watched with a grim fascination as the little boy burned himself away under his own power, and rejuvenated just as rapidly over, and over, and over again. The man had to breathe the idea in for a moment, before the really unsettling playback fell away from his mind. Those golden streams of aura manifested into something at the end. Maybe his semblance? Ten tails just like his own, yet made out of energy itself, grew into colossal appendages that practically split apart the training arena with their appearance alone. He had to switch cameras to make sure, though. The ones installed in the arena simply decimated under the circumstances.

"Have the Gods returned to Remnant?" The man wondered aloud.

Ozpin turned his gaze down towards the broken remains of his coffee cup, trembling hands slowly stamping the butt of his cane down into them. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, then tried to center himself. This was a dangerous piece in the game between him and Salem. One that might even be able to change the whole of Remnant. It was better to keep the boy in sight and under watch, yet at the same time… To keep him here was to invite questions Ozpin didn't have answers to, and also didn't want to answer. Not to mention he couldn't imagine trying to hold all that power back by himself. It would come out eventually, but it would be best to mitigate the fallout of that as much as possible. Keep it hidden just as much in a way that wasn't so… Obvious. Then there was the idea that the child was, in fact, related to the Two Brothers.

Decision made, Ozpin slowly stepped out of his office and made way to the infirmary. He hoped Qrow would be alright, but something told him it might be a week or two before he could persuade the man to the task at hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I liked writing out a lot of the interactions here. Took me awhile though. Don't own Naruto, or RWBY.**

It was just an absolute mess. Glynda couldn't help but think how incredibly lucky it was that every single student was accounted for in class today. Seriously. Usually, someone ditched at least once or twice in a day, but there was nothing like that today. Every single student was in the class they ought to have been in. That was, in the other direction, absolutely amazing. It would be for the best, too, because the woman found it absolutely trying to believe Qrow, the drunk fool, was still alive somewhere in that wreckage. She shivered at the memory of little Naruto's display and hustled all the more for it.

The facility was little more than a scrapyard when she arrived; granite and metal twisted and broken against cracked foundation and shattered glass alike. Some things were on fire, smoke a thick screen around around a few areas. Students crowded the perimeter while teachers pressed them back at a certain distance, each one making assurances about personal safety and the fact that the situation was under control. Glynda pushed whatever questions about Ozpin's sanity, capability and her own frustration aside almost physically with her riding crop. Narrowed green eyes slowly combed over the battered remains of Naruto and Qrow's incredibly short little duel, before the debris rose up in large, thick compact spheres. Four distinct piles were set aside while the woman systematically worked through the collapsed training arena, each sectioned portioned off across one section of the courtyard. The process had her quickly exhausted as she handled one set of gathered rubbish after another until the sound of someone retching escaped from a particular balled up sphere of what had essentially become trash.

It spun around to reveal Qrow's head, and his arms, from the elbows up, at least. The rest of him had disappeared into the debris around him. Blood painted his face from the beginning of his scalp and down across his forehead to drip droplets from his left brow. The man's face was a scrunched up mess of scrapes and bruises. He was definitely dazed, his usually dulled crimson eyes almost glossy as he frowned harshly and tried to focus on whatever was in front of him. Blurry, black drops of what could have been ink were in the way though, and the shining bright stars that passed by his eyes didn't help any. Fact of the matter was that the man just wasn't able to see well at the moment. Qrow couldn't even hear the woman shriek his name out, really. Didn't do much for his splitting fucking headache, though, either way.

Glynda went from a deer caught in the headlights to focused the moment the man groaned. Worry gnawed at her as her semblance worked to carefully draw the man out of his ruined prison and onto the ground. She immediately whistled for another teacher, but instead got a man she really didn't want to see. It wasn't that really, because powerful or not, there was still a little boy in there. As Ozpin approached, the blonde shaped her face into as neutral an expression as she could manage and marched towards the epicenter of it all.

"Naruto!" She called, semblance stretched to the limit to send the gouged layer of broken building rolling up like a blanket; the woman's rapidly depleted aura the only reason she wouldn't do this in a far safer manner. Everything took to the sky in a wave, and it didn't take too long to pick out a golden bundle of tails hurtling through the air, before Glynda dropped the weight of everything else with a gasp and snapped her whip down in an effort to will the boy into her arms. Hurriedly, her aura shot the blonde faunus back at her. Naruto practically slammed into her body like a bullet and knocked the air right out of her, but she grit through the force and tucked the boy to her chest. It was really all she could do, before her ass hit the grass. When she finally steadied herself, she scanned around for the headmaster. He and Qrow were gone, thankfully. Glynda let that particular weight off her shoulders and turned her attention back to the boy in her arms. Not a scratch on him, oddly enough. Or not, after what she and Ozpin saw. They'd have to get him more clothes though. They were all torn up, and some sections of his hoodie and shorts were just gone, entirely.

Glynda Goodwitch only sighed again and closed her eyes, before she really tried to reign in the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. After she had centered herself again, the woman turned on heel and stalked past the teachers and students alike. She glared at them on the way until the teachers dispersed the students back to their, mostly, daily schedules. The tall blonde really had to pull her thoughts together after all that. She tried to reconcile all that destruction with the face of this little faunus. It didn't quite work, even as her mind raced over what she had seen with Ozpin through their cameras. Naruto was just a boy, one that didn't even understand his own power, but still just a boy. Nothing made that more clear to her than the way the poor little blonde had practically screamed in pain and struggled under his own power.

Oh, yes. _Ozpin and I are going to have words._ She might have taken more satisfaction in the fact that her last thought had the poor headmaster suffer through a shudder.

* * *

Bleary eyed, Naruto awoke slowly under the touching caress of the sunlight that peeked through the window his hospital bed was beside. He rubbed at his eyes some, before he took the time to look around himself. The sight of Qrow in the next bed over pulled a guilty frown from his lips and made his heart stop briefly. He stared for a time, the man's limbs all wrapped up in bandages that disappeared beneath his hospital gown, before the presence that had pricked at his senses since he woke spoke up. "It looks worse than it is, really."

The boy swiveled then, a mixed look of surprise, fear and guilt all wrapped up in his expression. Ozpin just twitched at the sight, Glynda's words already pounding through his head. _He is just. A. Boy._ She hadn't spoken a word to him yet today beyond a question about Naruto and Qrow's health. He, honestly, understood what she said. It was just that it wasn't exactly true. "You, on the other hand, Naruto, are far more than you appear. Aren't you?"

The child in question nodded slowly, before he hugged his knees to his chest and let his tails wrap around him like a protective veil. "The moon hurts." He murmured, then, "Everything hurts. But, I dunno why."

Ozpin hummed and let the puzzled feeling wash over him. Here was an opportunity for answers. "What were you looking at before you tried to show Qrow what you can do?" That got the boy's attention real quick, those wide, oddly slit blue eyes naught but a reflection of uncertainty until he dipped his gaze low, unable to meet the headmaster's gaze for much longer. In a softer, smaller voice Naruto asked, had to really, "Do you hate me now?"

Ozpin winced and mused a little, _This boy is dangerous._ "No." He replied in kind, patient smile on his lips as he swirled the contents of his brand new coffee mug. "I want to help you, really. You, and the People of Remnant. Do you know what I see when I look at you, Naruto?" And just like that, those furry tails unwound, a wary sort of hope in the boy's eyes. Slowly, the blonde faunus shook his head and sent his hands over one of his tails. Something in his gut curled, told him that there was more to it than that; it made him feel worse, and yet something else said it was okay. This was okay. The child didn't know what to make of the conflict.

Ozpin saw that and only smiled again, Glynda's words practically spilling right out of his lips, "I see a little boy. One that might be indescribably powerful, but still. Just a little boy. One that doesn't know where he is, let alone what he is, and yet has all the potential in the world." Truly, a sobering thought, "You may not know this, but the world is always on a scale, constantly about to tip one way or another in the favor of dark forces, or in humanity's." Something in the way Naruto's eyes seemed to glaze over then told Ozpin that Naruto had understood, at least in part. Curious indeed. That was when the man stopped speaking to really look at the boy. Here was a power that even he might be incapable of defeating, in the form of a child, a faunus child at that. His thoughts diverged from there to something of unity. For as dangerous a threat as the Grimm were, they were not the only concern. The forces of Light, human-kind and faunus-kind, humanity as he took it, have been at each other's throats for awhile now… Maybe, this was the key. Naruto Uzumaki, child of peace. That certainly had an interesting ring to it.

"The world is a dangerous place, and Glynda would hate me if I simply left a child all by his lonesome in it. I would like to offer you a place here." He glanced towards Qrow, and his mind towards the aforementioned professor, "Maybe, you'll find something more during your stay."

Ozpin may have had greater plans, but all Naruto saw was a man that had come to accept him, even after he had hurt his friend and broke his… Things. Someone that may even embody breaking… The Cycle of Hatred. His mind tried so hard to draw him back into a web of odd, broken images and words, but the little blonde was nothing but absolutely enthused. His uncertainty disappeared under the rise of vivid happiness, a bright grin stretching his lips and crinkling his strange eyes. "You don't hate me?!" He asked again, just to be sure.

It was such a sharp explosion of emotion that Ozpin had to backpedal the slightest bit, before he coughed into one hand and leaned his weight over his cane. "Not at all, Naruto. Truly, the fault is mine. We should have tested your abilities out with less combative means first. Be that as it may, Qrow was still hurt pretty badly." The man admitted, "Perhaps, you can make it up to him when he wakes, yes?" The little Uzumaki only nodded eagerly while all his tails, save for one, whirled around behind him; the other was caught in his arms, hugged tight to his chest, "Um! Ohkay. I'll wait right here. Believe it!"

Ozpin sweat dropped and nodded, "Good… Now, I must return to my office, Naruto. The school certainly doesn't run itself." Briefly, the man glanced around to make sure Glynda wasn't around yet. He wasn't quite in the mood for dealing with what she might have to say on that particular matter. Naruto, on his part, looked a little down when Ozpin mentioned departing, "Qrow's relatives will be by, as well, and I'm sure Glynda Goodwitch will want to see you herself as well. Do try to remain in bed, Naruto."

When all was said and done, it was just Naruto and Qrow, now. But, really, it was mostly just Naruto. The huntsman hadn't made a sound, so the boy figured he wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon. That left the blonde faunus a bit of a dilemma. What was he to do now? He glanced outside, then back at Qrow, before he frowned and shook his head. Naruto Uzumaki doesn't go back on his word. So, his attention swerved into taking in the infirmary. It was pretty clean. There were plenty of beds, and the opposite wall was snug with cabinets and this long stretch of a counter top. Boring stuff, frankly. The boy blinked slowly, before turning to the wall he was right up against. His gaze flickered between the window and Qrow once more when the image of another blonde and a particular hand seal flashed into his mind. It was hard to stop the cheeky grin that spread across his lips then, so he didn't bother with it.

It was many hours later that Qrow finally awoke himself. The man had to pry his eyes open so painfully slowly. He hissed at the burn of light some, but settled back down quickly enough to take stock of his situation. His whole body hurt, like someone had taken him into a back alley and beaten him while he was drunk; because, he was always drunk. Except for now. He would have grumbled about it, too, if not for the fact that his whole thought process flew out the window. He hadn't realized it at first, to out of it really, but there were children just… Sitting on the ceiling. Many, many, many children.

Lots of them, in fact. They weren't even all on the ceiling, no, there was a blonde, horned ten-tailed faunus wherever there was space to take up. Qrow, eyes like saucers, just balked at the sight of all of them paired off in groups of twos or threes, playing what looked like rock-paper-scissors. One group was having a burping contest, and another was apparently… The judges for it. There was even an announcer for it. He was wearing some rad sunglasses that looked wildly familiar. In fact, Qrow had a pair just like them. The huntsman was considering giving them to Yang in the future…

Then it all clicked, before he felt like he was forced to gape at the sight of it all again.

"What the hell is going on?!" He practically screamed.

The sound of his raspy voice made every last Shadow Clone stop, and a pair of glasses clatter to the ground. As one, the Legion of Naruto's turned to face a very unnerved Qrow, before their faces broke out into a sniveling mess of tears and guilt. Again, as one, Naruto came at the man like a swarm of locusts. Qrow had never let out so girly a scream in his life until a mass explosion of smoke filled his lungs and forced him to let out a hacking cough.

Nothing made any sense, and by this point, Qrow didn't care to try and make sense of it. He waited and swiped away at the quickly dissipating screen, only to find himself surrounded by a far smaller council of the boy. Still bewildered at this point, the man tried to ask again in a far calmer voice, but found that it was just out of reach. Each of the five Naruto's jumped on him, the man hugged from all sides. In unison, they all cried out, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was gonna do, before I did it!"

"O-Okay, okay! Geez, kid, let go already!"

Another explosion of five little smoke clouds left behind just one little Naruto instead. The interesting thing was, though, that the kid had just clambered through the window; his face filtering through an odd twist of emotions that settled on guilt, sadness and worry. Tears had already formed at the corners of Naruto's eyes, before he very slowly shuffled up to meet the seemingly stern gaze Qrow set on him. He wrung his hands out and breathed out a very soft, "I'm sorry."

The huntsman couldn't help but think of his youngest niece though. That girl wore her emotions on her sleeve just as much as Naruto did. Only thing was his niece didn't almost kill him. At the same time, he was still in one-piece, and man, was that lucky. The thought gave Qrow pause as a slight frown framed his scruffy visage. The sight of it made the little blonde flinch, before he ducked his head and balled his hands up in one of his tails; the very slow, somber sight of the boy with a tail soon hugged against his chest just enough to make the raven-haired defender laugh, "Sheesh, kid. I knew you were going to be a handful."

Qrow leaned back in his bed, content to see Naruto peeking up at him in mild confusion instead of moping like the picture of depression he was becoming. "It was… An accident. I understand that, kid. Maybe I rushed into things a little, too, but even if I didn't…" He paused, lips thinned out and all like he were about to frown. The man flashed a lazy, if somewhat awkward grin instead and shrugged, "Look, what I'm trying to say, is that it's fine now. I appreciate the apology, kid, really. No need to be so over the top about it."

Naruto nodded slowly, one of his own sheepish smiles cast while he rubbed the back of his head a bit. The blonde shuffled closer, eyes wide as he let his hands grip onto the edge of the bed, "Um. Mister Crow..." The boy tried awkwardly, to which the addressed just raised a brow at, "Is there anything I can do to, uh, make it up to you? The Ozzy guy said I should try, but I dunno what ya like. I drew something, but..."

Qrow snorted and grunted in mild amusement, before he stifled the slight trembling of his hand and raised it up to ruffle the kid's full head of hair, "Drew something, huh? We'll get to that, then, kid. Why don't you tell me what you were doing outside first?" He queried slowly, voice steady as he drew his hand back and rubbed at his forehead a bit. Man, his headache was killing him.

Naruto just blinked and stared at the man like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I was bored, so I went outside." Qrow blinked back, and let out a delayed chuckle, "Figures. What about all those other yous?"

"My Shadow Clones?"

"Sure. What was that all about?"

Naruto rubbed at the back of his head again, "Well... I really wanted to go outside, but I told Ozpin I'd wait for you to wake up. Then, I 'membered them, and I made so many, but then I made too many and I didn't know what to do about it so I just told them 'member that Naruto Uzumaki doesn't go back on his word." The kid frowned a little bit when his eyes started to cross some, "... I kinda wish I stayed behind and played with them, though. All I did was cwimb up the buildings."

Qrow nodded somewhat absently, his mind moving onto other things, namely Ozpin, when something that Naruto said snapped to the fore of his mind.

"You climbed up the building?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, kid. You better hope Glyn-"

Too late. The woman of the hour practically flung the door to the infirmary open, "Naruto UZUMAKI!" Qrow sighed and buckled down for the oncoming lecture, the kid, however, was screwed. Not even his ten-tails tried to conceal him as he backpedaled into the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Don't own Naruto or RWBY, but I wish I did. Money, son.**

The little blonde didn't know what was worse, really. Being in trouble for climbing the school, or being in trouble because of his Shadow Clones. He had simply made too many, and they just weren't all going to stay inside the infirmary. They couldn't all even fit in there. Not to mention the fact that if he couldn't fight the urge to stay behind, why would they?

Apparently, word of him had already spread like a wildfire among the students. For good reason too, the boy's many duplicates had practically roamed free through the academy's whole campus, inside and out. Some sitting in on lectures that were actually interesting, like the absolutely awesome stories that Professor Port had about his battles against the Grimm. He hadn't known what they were, and still didn't really understand them, but evil incarnate seemed to be the main theme there. The thought made him uncomfortable, for some reason, but that didn't stop him from absolutely whooping over the man's accolades. Other groups of him ventured into the other training grounds. That particular movement actually caused quite the stir, because apparently everyone that couldn't see past how absolutely adorable the ten-tailed, horned little boy was had to deal with the fact there were mini-blondes trying to watch them. Imagine crowded circles of one little boy just staring at you and your team, mouth pulled into the widest grin you'd probably ever see in your life? And then picture these little, what, five-year old kids, begin to push each other around and wrestle themselves into surprisingly organized little rings of their own.

Then, there were the pranksters of the lot. It only took one day of what seemed to be a devastating armada of whiskered midgets to turn the whole school into a mashed up collage of glue, spray paint, magazines, and the incredibly messy caricatures of Qrow, Glynda, and Ozpin. There were a few other nameless, cool looking students that were immortalized in his hard work for the current generation as well, but…

As awesome as it all was, and believe him, it absolutely was, Naruto was not at all happy with the fact that he was now forced into a classroom with the few other clones that stuck around with him. He was supposed to be with Qrow! Er, he figured, at least. Not doing this… Alphabet stuff! He's a Sage, and a Shinobi, not a baby! The boy was all fumes at this point, and the ever disciplined Glynda was all the more happy to stand by and make sure the boy got his work done in the meantime. She would not be able to deal with another wave of him swarming the school after finally cornering the fox in one of the empty classrooms...

It annoyed him to the ends of the earth to see that satisfaction, but when she cast that stern, 'I will not put up with you, young man' look, all the boy could do was pout.

"Now, now, Uzumaki. That is not the attitude you should be showing towards your studies."

"They're just letters!" Naruto cried, arms folded over chest and head turned aside. He clenched his eyes shut and wrinkled his nose, too, the young faunus not going to even spare the troublesome woman a glance. Nope. The professor on the other hand simply snickered at the sight, before a thin, dangerous smile took hold of her lips. A smooth stride carried her right to the fore of his desk, and Naruto began to sweat. When she snapped her riding crop against the desk, every Naruto in class just gulped. The bonafide boss of his herd very slowly turned to face the woman, one eye pried open to peek at her, only for both to snap wide open and grow just a tad bit ashamed.

Glynda had a small, concerned smile on her face, her owns arms pleasantly crossed across her chest as she looked down over the boy, "Naruto." She chided gently, "You need to learn how to read." Expectation drilled down into the blonde faunus and he forced himself to nod, if somewhat reluctantly. The professor hummed softly, before she moved to his side and hovered over him, "Good boy. Now, I'll be right here if you have any questions, or concerns. I have every bit of faith that you can handle this. They're just letters, after all."

Despite feeling the absolute taunt in there, Naruto grew sheepish and nodded again, one hand already at the back of his head and rubbing it some until he turned his full attention to the worksheet laid out over his desk. He tried to ignore the image of a lonely boy on a swing set that gnawed at his brain, the disgusted faces of older men and woman that taught at a different school, to a different boy. It was easy to get away from them this time, the warmth that boiled in his core enough of a difference.

 _They're just letters,_ he figured.

* * *

In the meantime, Ozpin and Qrow finally got a chance to talk. The headmaster patiently waited at the side of the huntsman's bed, cane stamped down to support his full-weight. "He can make clones, and scale buildings. I even have a few recordings of one of his duplicates floating, if not flying. The boy is truly a marvel, Qrow."

The addressed just grunted, his own dull crimson eyes aimed towards the ceiling, before he shifted in his spot and leaned down over the bed towards a crate full of his stuff. Finally, he fished out his flask and gave it a shake. Nothing. Qrow suddenly felt like he had been kicked until he ignored his oncoming depression and eventually turned his attention back to his longtime friend, "Listen, Ozpin…" He started, the man distracted by the slight trembling of his hands. They only stilled when he forced them into tight, white knuckled-fists, "I've come face-to-face with death a lot in our line of work. Hell, sometimes I'd hoped to die out there. Especially with Summer gone… And my sister... But I've tried. Really, really tried to do something about all this shit we're dealing with. Salem and her Grimm, the relics and the Maidens. I understand what's at stake here, but that kid?" His prompted with a hoarse voice that shook. He had to start again, "You know, when we measured his aura. All the scales broke. Every one of them, but even that didn't really prepare me for what happened. I thought, it was just a kid, and… He is…" The man tried, hesitantly, "But, then I saw it. Felt it. It… Was so potent. I saw myself die in so many ways, Oz, and… My family. Just… Just. I couldn't even move, couldn't even stop that kid if he tried to hurt me, or them, or you… Or anyone, really. Oh, God, Ozpin. What if he's like my sister?"

Ozpin's face twitched slightly as his friend broke down into tears. Uncertainty grew in the headmaster's gut, but he muscled through it and settled a hand over Qrow's shoulder, "Breathe, Qrow. You talked to him, didn't you?"

The huntsman did just that and breathed. Steadied, Qrow nodded a few times and wiped at his eyes, the unnatural feeling in his body still wriggling around when Ozpin spoke again, "Then you know better."

"Yeah… He's… Just a kid, really. Nothing like her. A brat, probably no family or anything." He focused there, his will a wall for the darker thoughts that tried to stab at him over the boy, "Orphan, maybe… I don't know, really, Oz. I mean, he cried." The memory of it coaxed a dark chuckle from the man, before he slumped, "He reminded me of… Me, a little bit. Just… More honest, more eager to prove something." Qrow blinked and grew pensive, hand prepared to scratch at his chin, before he froze, "And far, far luckier. That kid… Might even be just a little too lucky."

Ozpin perked a brow at the thought, "How so?"

"It's just… Nothing, maybe. My semblance just isn't as active around the kid, I guess." Qrow rubbed at his face a little bit and leaned back in his bed, "Or, maybe not. I'm stuck in this fucking bed, after all." The headmaster chuckled at that and closed his eyes in thought for a time while his companion decidedly eyed him over. "It's not just nothing, is it, Ozpin?" Qrow eventually asked, a deep frown taking shape over his lips.

Ozpin only hummed in response as pieces of his huntsman's report clicked into place. The boy, entirely unharmed in a crater of what was probably his own make, if not deliberately so. The energy levels they clocked and the seismic activity that they provoked, or _should have provoked_. The fact that Qrow hadn't suffered an injury so close to ground zero, and even now, when the man admitted that he thought he was going to die; Qrow was without serious injury. The continent should have been split in half, Qrow, maybe, probably should have died over there, too, or suffered something. If not there, then maybe last night. Yet nothing happened outside the complete obliteration of an oasis that likely would have disappeared anyway. Lucky? Maybe. But, luck really only ever took you so far. Qrow's semblance was a testament to that. The man was a skilled huntsman, if not one of the best, yet was absolutely haunted by Bad Luck. He may not be the best role model all around, but the man earned in his place in spite of his own, indiscriminate and _unlucky_ power.

The headmaster had found it hard to keep his thoughts to himself, his attention rekindled after the shove of thoughts was cast away, "It's hard to say, really. The boy is a mystery wrapped inside a mystery, and at this point, none of can really speculate about what other abilities he might have. Who knows? Maybe it's magic, and maybe his semblance is your counterbalance. Good Luck." Ozpin sighed rather heavily and sipped down some coffee from a mug Qrow swore wasn't in his hand before, "The fact of the matter is, we just don't know. Here's what we do know, though. Naruto Uzumaki is a monstrously powerful child, and a faunus with ten tails that we've discovered in a time where the White Fang is growing more violent, and Salem has all but gone quiet. I fear that the boy's arrival is just a sign that the peace we've managed after the last war is on the way out."

Qrow fell silent at that, the man probably trying to puzzle through Ozpin's little analysis. "You think the Fang is going to use him somehow." The headmaster nodded, "I believe they're going to turn him into an icon, Qrow. He's going to end up in the middle of this conflict between humankind and faunuskind. I don't know when, or how it'll come to be, but for now things are under control."

"And you have a plan to keep them under control."

Ozpin smirked as his eyes twinkled with a little amusement, "And I have a plan to keep them under control."

The raven-haired huntsman quirked a brow, before it really began to dawn on him. "No. No, Ozpin, I'm not watching him, and I'm not taking him with me. It's not happening. I almost died! I may have forgiven the shrimp, but still!"

The headmaster simply stared, his lips a thinly laced smile that Qrow simply balked at, "I wouldn't even know what to do with a kid!" The man tried, instinct all but screaming at him to simply get out of dodge and get a-running. Ozpin didn't even seem to notice the panic that practically arrested the scruffy man's face, "And that's why, I'll be having Glynda accompany you from now on."

Qrow didn't get the chance to protest, because Ozpin had already disappeared out the door by the time he finished the sentence. It swung closed, and with a click sealed Qrow's fate.

* * *

A little laughter is all Naruto caught as he and Glynda came to stand just outside the door to the infirmary. They had finally finished the lesson, and the professor was quite surprised to know that the boy aced the short quiz that she had given him. Each and every clone had a different worksheet; each defining and applying different lists of vocabulary for the boy to learn. It was easy already, because he could speak the language, but writing it? She expected a whole lot more struggle, especially since the little blonde wrote in a whole different alphabet initially. It threw her off a little, but she just added that to the long list of things that puzzled her about Naruto and moved along.

Apparently, he also had an unparalleled level of comprehension because of his clones. Memories shared and all. It really showed, because while he hadn't mastered the language, he really didn't need to. Even if he did, the faunus was well on his way. A week, maybe more, maybe less, Glynda couldn't say.

It wasn't all she learned either. Naruto was starved for attention, practically begging for it. The fact wasn't hard to see in light of his behavior, but it became especially easy to notice when she was teaching him. He was uncomfortable at first with her presence during his work, or more like uncertain, but the simple act of being there to answer his questions with genuine attentiveness, the more he relaxed and focused on his work. He asked questions when he was stuck, and his writing was particularly clean. Almost artistic.

It was a slow process to watch, however.

All that mattered in the end was how much this reinforced her opinion. This was just a lone little boy, powerful as he was. She couldn't get the thought out of her mind. Even now, Naruto was hesitant to open the door and see Qrow again. Uncertainly, he glanced between her and the door, before she offered some explanation, "He's with his family, currently, Naruto. His two nieces and their father are likely visiting him." The faunus froze up at that, but nodded all the same.

His face grew somber and guilty, but it was all brushed away at the sight of a slender hand appearing at the front of his vision, "Come. We've got a room all situated for you while figure out what we're going to do with you." He looked up in time to catch her warm, welcoming smile, and couldn't fight the urge to flash his own grin; awkward though it may be. "I get my own room?!" He asked, excitedly holding her hand as they walked the hall until something in his mind snapped towards another picture. Another room. Run down. Broken, filled with junk, and... Lonely.

It sapped the energy out of him as quickly as it came and caused Glynda to frown, "Yes, well, not exactly. I'll be staying behind to watch over you. We don't want... Something like last night to happen again." He seemed to wilt at that until he felt her squeeze his hand. Again, Naruto peeked up at her and into her smile, before he grinned back anyway.

Well, at least he wouldn't be alone!

"Are the blankets orange?!"

"Uh... No?"

"Aw, man..."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Don't own Naruto and RWBY. This was a little late too upload, sorry about that. I wanted to keep these interactions close together, before I decide to take us away from Beacon. I can't tell you how many chapters away we are from that, because I don't even know myself. I just wing it. But, it shouldn't be too far away. Anyways, enjoy!**

A woman with hair almost as blonde as his own showed up in his dreams. There she sat behind a large, paper-stacked desk with a bottle in hand inside a familiar office. On her forehead was an odd diamond. Across from her wasthe child from the swing set, except he was older, and wearing a really awesome orange and black jumpsuit. The… Hokage had laughed at something the other blonde had said, or done; either way, the ten-tailed faunus that watched from afar simply smiled. Her name was just on the tip of his tongue, and felt so important. Part of him wanted to call her mom, and although it didn't feel wrong, it wasn't right. It didn't matter, in the end, because she and everything around her faded into a realm of black, and left behind only an uncertain familial warmth for him.

Another woman melted out of the darkness to take the Hokage's place. She had similar blonde hair to the last, but sharp, yet not unkind, bright green eyes that sat behind a pair of thin, ovular glasses. Glynda. Again, there was warmth. It washed over him like a security blanket until they both began to flicker and overlap. Confusion came paired with uncertain dread when a tidal wave of white rose far in the distance. Suddenly, there was no darkness, instead Naruto found himself floating above a land torn asunder.

Ants, or maybe people, scurried down below, taking up battle formations and channeling chakra in its many forms to stave off the legion of… Zetsu? The thought came with a flash of the creature's face. Pupil-less eyes, symmetrical face, a head full of hair and faces that melted out of friends and foes alike. Body snatchers. His breath already caught on something heavy, every following try for air short and strangled, before Naruto rubbed his eyes raw; the tears wouldn't stop, and they seared his flesh so badly. Something in his gut burned, fizzled like it was being stolen, and uselessly the boy clutched at it. Before, with a scream, he woke up.

Immediately, his hands slapped over his mouth now that he was out of the nightmare. Glynda was fast asleep in another bed across the way, though she stirred the slightest bit. Enough to make the ten-tailed faunus freeze, before he rolled back under the blandly colored blankets he had kicked away some time ago. Naruto grimaced after he settled down into his bed, arms and tails wrapped tight all around himself. There were so many people inside his head that it hurt. Maybe his head was actually just a place for another world? And they're fighting for their… Lives?

The thought made something in his core clench, but he brushed off the odd somber sensation that tried to hold him. Those weren't his feelings, they couldn't be. He didn't even know their names! They were probably the other blonde's. Still, he rubbed at his belly and peered down his own shirt to eye the strange markings that spread out from his core into thicker black contours. He was a picture of design, but he didn't know what they were, or where they came from. Naruto did know that it had something to do with this… Power of his.

He settled down into a fit of meditation, trying to feel for the world and the people around him. It was so strange, because… He just couldn't seem to extricate himself very much from it. Like, he and the surroundings were one in the same, even if all these walls made it a little more uncomfortable than he'd like now that he was paying attention. Still, there was something else too, far more important was the immense weight of what was probably his own, tangible strength. He tried to peer into it, find the end of it, but it was… Far, far out of reach, and so much harder than it should have been to manipulate. He didn't know why he felt that way, exactly, but he just did. Something told him that there wasn't anything particularly wrong, beyond that haunting absence in mind. There should have been someone there, but all he had were these terrible, haunting little dreams that he absolutely hated.

He focused on the energy inside him instead of following that line of thought. Odd hand-seals came to mind, but they also didn't seem to matter much anymore. No, what mattered was the nature of his energy. The boy wanted to play with it more, but… Doing so in his new room was probably not the right move. So, with a bit of an eager grin, the blonde faunus scampered off through a window and silently shut it.

Naruto shot for the trees as nature lovingly gathered around him and hoisted him from the earth. The air swept across his whiskered cheeks and whipped his hair back while his tails flared and whirled behind him. He couldn't suppress the grin that split his face, even if he had wanted to. He did have to fight the instinct to look around though, for fear of being smacked across the back of the head. Not a person in sight. So, Naruto basked in this odd freedom. With a warm fire kindled in his chest as he willed himself far above the clouds, the child nosedived back towards the thick forest skirting the edges of Beacon Academy. He was almost like a meteor, nose inches from the ground, before he turned on a dime and swerved through the trees only to crash into one, and then another that sent his trajectory out of the window and his body tumbling across the land like a rock skipping over water.

It didn't really hurt, but when Naruto finally landed he felt the need to pat himself down and rub at his shoulders with a grumble. "Dumb trees. You're supposed to move!" He practically huffed, before he folded his legs beneath him and leaned back on his hands with a somewhat indignant pout on his face; at least, until he cast his vibrant gaze up to the sky. The shattered moon was… Quite a sight. It made him feel nervous, though. It was at the edge of his senses this time, thankfully, so Naruto pushed past it and finally decided to tackle his own power. Only it was still harder than he remembered. It wasn't that he couldn't summon it out, no, his reserves of… Aura? Just wouldn't slow down before it started hurting. It was easier to use it to enhance his awkward little body, and easier still to dump it into his Shadow Clones.

That's okay though! This is what training is for, and if there was anything else that Naruto loved more than the color orange, and ramen, it was training. Especially now that he just couldn't find it in him to sleep for any longer than he already had. It was maybe an hour or two past midnight, the boy didn't know, nor did he care.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

* * *

"Glynda, honestly, you must calm down. Naruto wouldn't have wandered fa-"

"Ozpin. There is a child out there, possibly lost, and it is my responsibility to watch over him."

The headmaster sighed and nodded, before he brought up the forest cameras, "I understand how you must feel, really, I do. But, Gl-"

"Ozpin, if you don't shut up, and show me proof of Naruto's safety, I'm going to make sure all that paperwork you send my way finds its way back on your desk. Have I. Made. Myself. Clear?" The woman practically bit out as those vivid, sharp eyes turned into green chips of ice. He stifled the urge to panic, and nodded twice more rather hurriedly.

The Professor already had so much paperwork.

"Yes, ma'am." The man replied shortly, if with a hint of amusement. Glynda only narrowed her eyes in such intense suspicion that the man started to feel a little sweaty under his suit. So, it was only with relief that he found the little tyke. Or rather, little tykes. Or, even more rather, an army of little tykes.

Both Glynda and he gaped at the sight of three massive groupings of Naruto simply… Training. There was a sole Naruto at the head of each group. One was apparently a hand-to-hand instructor. He would perform one form of a kata and yell, before many more followed after him in full rows that lined the vast clearing. Apparently, the boy had ripped the trees out at some point, or a group of him had, Ozpin could really only speculate, but he was sure there wasn't such a large stretch of open land _in_ the forest. His thoughts would only be proven correct when he focused on the other groups. Many little blonde faunus were holding the trees up with their bare hands. They seemed to call for another, because after they finished yelling another wave of Naruto's came running up the tree. They only ever got up so far, before the bark seemed to burst and splinter beneath their feet and scar the poor piece of nature forever. Again and again.

It was an interesting process.

Then, there were those that were meditating. He couldn't reason out why they were doing that, but they looked quite troubled. That's when he noticed some of them burst apart under a rush of that powerful golden energy, others simply wore the shroud. The wind and earth seemed to respond to the boys' calls, because the earth rippled in a small crater around them. The trees shuddered and bent against the gusts that surged from them as well, but whenever it got too intense the clones would burn up and bust into smoke again.

Glynda studied the footage for a time, and frowned the slightest bit, "Naruto's training." She said obviously, but Ozpin could detect a hint of frustration there. "How long has he been out there?" She prompted, before her eyes flickered over to Ozpin. He was already winding the footage back and had to quirk a brow, "I'd say for several hours now. He looks to have started at midnight here."

She nodded and eased away from the sight, arms crossed and all. Ozpin didn't miss the pensive look of concern that crossed over her face. He frowned and leaned back in his seat, hands clasped together as his elbows met the arms of his chair, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm just thinking… That Naruto had to have been trained by someone, yes? But, why train someone so young? Most people aren't even capable of using their aura at his age, let alone wielding a semblance."

Ozpin nodded slowly, though he seemed puzzled, "I fail to see why it would matter, at this point, Glynda. The boy is clearly talented, and far more powerful than anyone around… As far as I'm aware, at least. I'd say the more pressing question is _why_ he's here, or how he even came to be."

Glynda shook her head, "It matters, Ozpin, because that boy has no idea what's coming for him. He didn't even know where he was, let alone what Grimm were in the first place. This is why you need to start attending those teacher's meetings we have, because this matters."

The headmaster furrowed his brows in thought and hummed, eyes falling closed for sake of focus. The boy didn't know what Grimm were, and not a one has even come close to the boy. The few that seem to peek into the vicinity immediately turn away, in fact… After the man checked through the farthest reaching camera security he has it was obvious that there wasn't any at all. Either that, or they were hiding… Preparing? His thoughts immediately swirled to Salem. He silently churned over what she could do with the boy, if she could at all get her claws in him.

None of those possibilities were good for an already crippled, and contained humanity. Much of history was lost because of her. There was a reason the world was called Remnant, after all.

Glynda spoke again, not paying any mind to the headmaster's deeper contemplation, "He's never seen a scroll, or many of the mechashifting weapons we have available today, either. You should have seen the way he zipped around from person-to-person." The woman snickered at the memory of three little ten-tailed Naruto's swarming one student after the other,

Ozpin opened his eyes at that and eased his coffee cup back into one hand, "Maybe the boy was born far outside of the Kingdoms. It isn't necessarily unheard of, though it is rare. It's hard to say what's out there anymore, with the center of humanity being as confined as it is. Settlements come and go all the time. But, you do bring up a good point. The boy's teacher must have been a formidable individual, at least. Perhaps someone from the nomadic tribes." Briefly, the headmaster reflected over the far gone Branwen twin: Raven. He shook the thought away, regardless, the boy was far above in the other direction of beliefs. That much was obvious.

"So, a child blessed with a power unheard of just crops up in the wilds." Glynda tried skeptically, "Maybe. He was certainly trained traditionally, at least. He knew most of the weapons when they were in their more melee oriented forms. It was the transformation process that really caught his attention. That and the guns. Which makes me wonder if, given all that power you seem to keep reminding me of, the boy was simply trained and sent on his way." Ozpin perked a brow at the thought, but gave it serious consideration all the same.

"So, you're saying young Naruto's arrival could simply be at the behest of someone looking for entertainment? Just to see what would happen?"

The woman narrowed her eyes at the idea, "There are many people who would simply let the world burn, Ozpin. You know that as much as I."

"True." The man conceded with a sigh, "But, still, this is all nothing less than speculation. Not to mention he said he was a sage. For some reason, that doesn't necessarily inspire fear as much as it does an understanding of… What, I couldn't say. Still, at worst, the boy has the potential to collapse the world, and at best, he could be its savior. Which is why… I have a proposal for you." Ozpin smirked slightly, "Qrow's already given his express approval."

* * *

Qrow had to wonder what the hell was going through Ozpin's mind. The man was obviously playing a larger game than he had let on, but the headmaster has always kept his cards close to the chest. He wouldn't be getting any answers anytime soon. Now, here he was, about to be stuck with a monstrously powerful brat, and… _Glynda_. Ugh. Talk about cramped style. The woman didn't have a single ounce of fun in her body. All work, no play.

He tore his thoughts away from her and the blonde faunus though. His family was far more important at that moment. His nieces were doing well enough all things considered. Ruby better than Yang, and Taiyang was far worse. He'd practically locked himself away in his house before Qrow was injured. They were brothers in all but blood, so of course he came by, and that's when Qrow talked to him a bit about the responsibility he has to be there for his daughters. Because as much as it sucked that Summer Rose wasn't here anymore, and believe him it did, Qrow knew the little woman wouldn't want to see her husband destroy himself like he had been. So, the raven-haired huntsman did something he was intensely uncomfortable with. He took the man aside, not quite literally, and lectured him.

It was ironic, because he was sure Summer would be chewing his head off over how he was handling Naruto. She always had a way of making everything into an adventure. Her daughter was the same way, really. Even Yang picked that particular trait up. He had to wonder how Taiyang was handling it, he was sure he'd have an idea the longer he stuck around Naruto; because despite their vast physical differences, Ruby and Naruto weren't all that different, if not for the fact that the kid was a faunus with ten-tails and had the ability to flash through depression as quickly as Qrow drank, the man would have figured he was Yang's younger brother. Frankly, it was unsettling. He barely knew the kid, and already there was something in him that had just called out to the boy.

That's why he was out and about now.

Ozpin sent him a message that detailed the little blonde's whereabouts. In the forest, and apparently training. That was, of course, exactly what he found too. An armada of golden tailed, horned brats playing what was probably the most intense game of tag against what he would assume was the original. He was too bugged out to really notice the clearing that was certainly not a part of the landscape before. No, instead, it was the sight of it all that his mind turned inside out for a split second. The boys were quick and clumsy, brutally crashing into each other just to try and take down the leader. It was amusing to see how all they really managed to accomplish was tripping over each other. From time-to-time there was an exchange of blows, and Qrow didn't find that too hard to keep up with. Save for the moments that Naruto actually almost got caught. The kid almost seemed to teleport then, the brat was so fast. So, it brought up a question of whether or not Naruto was actually showing off. The answer came in the form of the clones on the outskirts of the clearing. They were all sat down like they were at an assembly. Might as well have been considering how many of the little blondes he could see. There were only five that were farther ahead of the whole crowd, each one with a set of thin, white cards with large numbers etched onto them: more judges, apparently.

Qrow finally shook his head and shoved through the crowd, getting indignant yelps and guilty glances for his trouble. He paid it little mind. The man had already accepted the kid's apology. Instead, he pressed to the ring and decided to get a front seat to the troublesome blonde's little showcase.

On the other side of it all, Naruto was having the time of his life. He giggled and cackled like a boy without a care in the world as he sprinted across the field; all the while several squads of himself chased him. It was at the peak of his scratchy cackle that the boy finally noticed a daunting, shaky shadow stretching across the ground beneath him. It far outstripped his own, and the boy finally chanced a glance over the shoulder only to go bug eyed at the sight. His clones had somehow managed to form a ladder out of themselves, before they curled in and whipped against the ground like a ferris wheel sent a rolling. The earth shook against the exertion, and the Naruto's in the figurative stands roared to life, whooping and screaming their heads off. Judges threw their signs up, tens all across the board, and even Qrow felt mildly impressed.

These were all things the original took notice of, before he slid to a stop and turned, hands slammed against the ground and feet digging in to the dirt; trails chased after his limbs; that's when the land rippled and burst apart in a show of force. The boy shot towards the ring of clones like a bullet, head poised to slam straight through the first clone he'd meet and into the next one across the way; the wheel they made up all but collapsing into a violent burst of pure white smoke. Again, the audience raged with fervor, some Naruto's even shaking and hugging one another. The real one, of course, just crashed against the ground and rolled to a stop; another fresh crater revealed in the wake of his landing. The little blonde was undeterred, though, and blew up into a fit of laughter after a few moments, before he stumbled onto his feet clumsy-like with his fist punched out to mark him the glorious victor, "Naruto Uzumaki! Number one! Believe it!"

Qrow was practically deaf by the time the cheering stopped.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sup fellow nerds. This is way later than I initially wanted to post this. But, I got distracted playing games. I don't own Naruto or RWBY. Here's this. Enjoy.**

The mass grouping of Naruto didn't take long to pile towards the original after his declaration. That gave Qrow plenty of time to mull over the battle itself. It wasn't necessarily the craziest thing he'd ever seen. Sure, the kid had power and speed in spades, but he obviously wasn't all that comfortable with it. Naruto had practically thrown himself around, clumsily, at that. Granted, his tactic was something else. It was odd enough to see the faunus fight himself, especially in such large numbers, but the way he brought it all down; turning himself into a bullet.

Honestly, it was something Summer would probably do.

Qrow ignored the pain that came attached to that thought and followed the train forward. He was, in a word, predictable up until that point. Uncontrolled. Hell, the raven-haired huntsman could probably beat him by baiting the brat. He'd just have to be careful not to take the yellow blur too directly. Still, he was beginning to see a theme here. Naruto almost killed him for the same reason he tore apart the forest here.

A simple lack of control.

His crimson gaze darted towards the few ten-tailed faunus still practicing forms of what he assumed was a martial art. It was interesting to look over, for sure. Something itched at him that it was probably a lot more dangerous to get hit by the kid than he was thinking it was; with his bad luck, honestly, it was far more likely than Qrow was comfortable with. Previous near-death experience notwithstanding.

Which, again, brought the man back to a question that Ozpin and Glynda were discussing far back at the academy. Who trained Naruto? And why? How'd he end up in Vacuo of all places, and was it mere coincidence that Qrow was the one to find the kid?

All that thinking stressed the man out. He really wasn't one for complexity. Still, it wasn't nothing his flask couldn't fix. It was actually as he tore his attention away and tugged his fix out from his belt that the little blonde got his attention. Hard not to pass the kid off when he stood right in front of you, not a scrape on his body, and bearing another torn set of clothes. Qrow sighed, "Honestly, kid…" How many times had he said that already?

Naruto was practically vibrating in place, far happier now that he wasn't being reminded of things that he didn't quite understand. Not to mention all the nice people that seemed to care for him out of nowhere. He didn't know why, but he found it hard to wonder about... It just felt nice not to feel so alone and sad.

His bright, odd cerulean eyes were poised right towards a crimson set, before the thoughts that boiled in the little blonde's head finally spilled out of his mouth. "Canyouteachmehowtousethatsword?!"

Qrow wasn't even sure the kid breathed right then, but he caught what was being thrown at him nevertheless. Briefly, he eyed over his Harbinger until he settled his gaze back over the bundle of energy that was basically at his feet. "I dunno, kid. You seem like you're doing pretty well without the weapon skills." That was not the right thing to say, apparently, because Naruto immediately went full tilt into teary eyes and a pouty lip that only reminded him of Ruby in her quest to drag any cookie she could out of the man. So much lien spent on that little tyke and he didn't even live with her. He really, really hoped he wouldn't have to worry about that with Naruto.

"Relax, kid, I didn't say no." Qrow assured, weight leaned away from the kid as he took a long swig of brandy, "I'll tell you what, though. You prove to me you can control that power of yours a little better by the end of these next two weeks, and I'll teach you how to use a blade. How's that?" Naruto blinked and huffed, arms folded across his chest like he were just about to refuse. The kid mumbled something instead, before he simply nodded.

"Fine! I'll show you I'm the best Sage you'll ever meet!"

The huntsman perked a brow at Naruto, "What about being a shinobi?"

That got an indignant flare from the brat, before his shrill cry practically made the man deaf, "You better believe I'm the best shinobi you'll ever meet, too!" Strangely, Naruto quieted down at that, his once eager tails coming to a standstill. Qrow made to look the kid over again, only to sigh and stoop low; hand plopped right over the thick tufts of blonde hair that crowned the kid's head. He ruffled it somewhat harshly, "Don't think about it too hard, kid."

The huntsman didn't know what was going on with Naruto, but he knew enough to figure the kid would open up eventually. On his own terms. The little blonde in question just nodded somewhat solemnly, before he stuck his hand out towards the man. He got a blank stare in reply, before a fox-like squint made him shudder and he practically swallowed the shrimp's hand with his own. He tugged Naruto along somewhat, before he just heaved out a breath, "Sheesh, kid. Let's get you a new pair of clothes, eh? Try not to destroy them this time."

Naruto huffed and turned his head aside. "I was training!" Qrow just hummed at that, not deigning to even dignify that bullshit with a response. Training? Maybe a little, but it was most definitely just the ten-tailed faunus showing off when he got there.

* * *

The week blurred by quickly, and Naruto had the time of his life. He frankly couldn't remember a time he had been so happy. Vague images of a team he couldn't place and two instructors tried to come to mind, but he lost them just as quickly as they came. Mostly because he didn't want to remember.

It hurt.

So, the blonde buried himself in his work. That being his aura control exercises, and his hand-to-hand combat. He didn't really understand any of the mechanics, but his body knew it, and that's what mattered, right? Then there were his lessons with Glynda. He absolutely hated them, but the boy just couldn't find it in his heart to disappoint the woman. She reminded him of another woman, that was so starkly different in personality, and yet so similar in warmth. She'd always encourage him too when he really struggled, like with math. Division absolutely sucked! But, she said that he was progressing at an incredible pace. So, he trudged through it, and thanked his clones with a hug whenever he got the chance afterwards.

It was after one of those _classes_ , entirely composed of Naruto, that the boy finally ran full tilt into the affection she gave him. He tackled the poor Professor and got a grunt out of the woman, before she steadied herself, pressed up her glasses and looked down at the little faunus clinging to her leg. Instinctively, she glanced around the hall and stifled a sigh of relief. She had a reputation to uphold, after all. When she met those vivid, blue eyes Naruto had though, she really couldn't help but melt. With a smile, she settled one hand over his head and rubbed her fingers through his hair, "What's wrong, Naruto?" Glynda asked.

Naruto was nothing but a cheery grin and crinkled eyes. The fox traits really showed sometimes. He buried his face into her thigh, before pressing back onto his feet and balling his hands at his sides. Confidently, he looked up to the woman, his… "Mom." He managed with a blush. Glynda wasn't much better, though her own paired with a mixed look of shock and uncertainty. A reckless child indeed, but something in her heart knew there was only one way out of this. She coughed into her hand and nodded once, somewhat awkwardly.

That was all it took for the faunus to crack one of the widest smiles she'd ever seen, before he pounced on her again with a hug that she had to struggle to return. The contact was a little uncomfortable, but she pushed out a smile, stalled a snicker and squeezed the boy back.

"I've never had one before! But, you… Are exactly what I'd imagine one would be." Naruto whispered softly, voice lost against her chest after she hiked him up in her arms. The little boy that he was just seemed so much smaller now. Again, she glanced around, "I've never… Imagined myself with a child," She admitted, "But, I think that if I had a son… Well, I couldn't ask for a better one than you, Naruto. You're such a good boy." She returned, before she stooped to set him on his feet, "I would be honored to be your… _Mother."_ It was an odd word for her.

But, then, this was an odd boy, and her life had been odd ever since he came into it. It was a little scary to think about how quickly the diminutive blonde wormed his way into her heart. Unsettling, really, Qrow or Ozpin might think, but the affection she felt for the poor child wasn't fake. So, again, she pat the boy on his head and the bright child extended his hand for hers. The legality of it all could be addressed later, adoption papers were something she'd have to review for herself at some point before the night was over.

Was it too soon? Or was it okay to just dive right into it?

* * *

It was later in the final week of the two Qrow had given Naruto. Friday, to be precise. The school he absolutely adored was quieter, tension thick in anticipation for the days off that were to come. Usually, Naruto would hang around and let his clones run a little rampant across the grounds in the classes. He was given pieces of a puzzle in regards to the Grim, the History of Remnant, and the legendary stories of Professor Peter Port. He got along well with most of the teachers, but him and the pinnacle of Huntsman honor really clicked. Naruto was an ever enthusiastic audience, especially when he came in force, but the boy also asked many, many questions to the students relief.

That's where the Grim studies really took off. Anatomy, how they responded to the civilized world still around, and their habits outside of humanity; really, really interesting. Because, in the end, the biggest key to it all was that the were an incarnation of destruction. They would never just simply stop coming, or at least, that was how it seemed when it was explained to him. Naruto found the odds to be a terrifying, and exciting prospect. He hadn't fought anyone, or anything yet, but the blonde was definitely going to also be the best Huntsman ever when he was older.

Believe it.

Which was, one of the many reasons why, on this particular Friday, the faunus was struggling with an exercise that came to him in a dream. The other blonde. The Not-Him. He fought a guy with glasses, the _smug bastard_ something whispered in the back of his head. And he used a swirly, orb thingy on him. Naruto decided to take it for his own as his instincts practically screamed at him to do. The issue was that his aura wasn't doing him any favors. The powerful rotation of energy would bloom over his hand, but it wasn't stable. He couldn't control the directional forces like a part of him thought he should. Couldn't spin it fast enough. But, his aura was so potent. The few times he had tried it before, he had actually blown himself up and into a few trees that he had, unsuccessfully tried to stamp back into the ground.

Which made him bite at his lip, because if he was still blowing up, then how was he supposed to get Qrow to teach him how to use that sword-thing?!

Naruto sat back into down and delved back into the new challenge, determination igniting his mind anew while prying eyes spied through the vast system of cameras networked through the surroundings. Ozpin and Qrow stood on the other side of the boy's training, peering in on a projection while one man drank, lazily leaned up against the wall of the headmaster's office; and the other simply sat at his desk, hands clasped together over it.

"He certainly seems to be taking your challenge seriously, Qrow." The headmaster prompted with a tease of a smile on his lips.

The huntsman rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Good. I don't need the kid blowing me, or anyone else, up when we finally leave." He heaved out a breath as Ozpin gave short nod and leaned back, "I agree. Another reason why I think having him move around with you, and Glynda, is a good idea." The headmaster really tried to stop the smirk that held his lips. He couldn't. Qrow twitched. "He'll be able to train without anyone else watching him. He isn't ready to handle the potential fallout of his own existence. And Remnant isn't ready for it either. His powers must be contained, or at least, kept under wraps. Especially while they're still developing. It's bad enough a student leaked out a video of the training facility's destruction. I've already had reports of some White Fang members sneaking into the city to confirm the source. They only caught sight of the ten-tails that split the building wide open in the video, too, but really… Bait for the fish. I've managed to keep the video from getting out of Vale as a whole, yet word travels fast, and the agents of the White Fang are both vast and hard to track. Not to mention far more quick to anger these days." The man finished, before he pressed his tiny glasses up and brushed a fist against an eye. Afterwards, he sat his hands back over his desk and stared at the paperwork littering it.

It all seemed so insignificant to the threat Naruto presented. The worst part of it all being that Glynda was right. He was just a boy, with no idea what might be chasing after him.

"You leave in two days. I suggest you stop by and see yours nieces before you leave. Who's to say when you return? Meeting Naruto might even be good for them considering the loss of… Summer."

Qrow responded with a snort and lifted himself up into a slight, unsteady stance. Briefly, he eyed over Ozpin, but whatever was on the man's mind didn't make it out of his mouth.

No, Qrow left. He had to get Glynda, Naruto and himself ready to fly the coop as it were.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Wow, this is late. Talk about consistency right? I struggled to figure out where I wanted this chapter to go for a long time, but I kept coming back to Qrow and Glynda and their differing perspectives of Naruto and the intensity of his whole existence. I don't know if I really did it any justice here; honestly, I'm not a great writer so it's pretty whatever. This whole story is mostly for me anyway. I do dig it. It's cute. Originally, I was gonna do the meeting with Ruby and Yang, but I think I'll save that whole encounter for the next chapter. So, just a reminder for now. Don't own either series. Sucks, dude. I'll be spending some time editing the older chapters for grammar errors as I mull over ideas for the next one, so idk about the wait time on it yet. But, don't expect it soon.**

Naruto was quiet as he stared at the quickly passing landscape. The ocean wasn't far off from the looks of it, the blanket of blue marred by a thick dot in the distance: Patch, as it were. His eyes kept snapping here and there, locking in on all that he could make out. That happened to be a lot. The blessings of fox-toad eyes maybe?

Grimm startled into a dart away from him, as if they could feel his gaze, and a mild few that were watching the bulwark he and his family were in skirted the edges of his perception. Or at least, they tried. Qrow and Glynda hovered behind somewhere, talking, but his mind was here; focused on the creatures of darkness below him. His senses, they were so keen he could practically feel the life in the rest of Remnant, even if not all of it was easy to make out. But, these Grimm were something else. They were very distorted compared to Nature. Tainted even. In some cases, they were simply absence. Their presence was noted by what he couldn't feel in a range of warmth that should be; other times, it's just this twisted, gnarled energy exuding from what he could only assume were the more powerful of the bunch. He didn't know, couldn't know even; at least, not to exact science.

He was only five.

So he kept it nice and simple. Nothing and unease was bad. Easy enough, right?

Except it wasn't, because normally he wouldn't even give these Grimm his attention beyond the academic nature of the classes he sat in on. He didn't always understand them, but they were interesting and kept his attention. The real issue was his need for a distraction. He didn't know how to handle meeting Qrow's family. He had hurt the guy really badly, and Naruto didn't even mean too. His body was just moving, just reacting, and all that energy he was suddenly able to perceive just begged to move, even if it hurt to do. Not to mention the memories that came flashing through his mind. But, he didn't focus on those much. The Other's place in his mind was confusing him the more he found himself experiencing the dream-like instances.

Still, Qrow had forgiven him… So, it was okay. Naruto was okay. He could do this. The boy had been practicing in his mind what to say a little, and he was sure he'd be able to figure out how to handle it… Maybe with his clones? It took all of a second before the impulse carried him to action and the viewing gallery of their ship was filled to the absolute brim with little ten-tailed nightmares babbling to each other. The unified voices all masking the sudden gasps that definitely came from his parental figures.

Qrow and Glynda couldn't keep the flies from their mouths, if there were any here, with the way they had gaped at the sight, again. Walls, windows, ceilings, all over the floor; Naruto was an infestation. Some were even floating! Finally, if he could use the clones to help him study, he could totally use his clones to practice for his meet and greet with Qrow's nieces. A play date. He hadn't had one before, so he'd pull out all the stops!

Glynda found it hard to think among the chatter of her earnest son at work, so the irritation that demanded rigid discipline at a scene certainly torn from a book on chaos wasn't the least bit hidden. Qrow slid away several paces and covered his ears, only slightly cringing at the army of Narutos and what was definitely about to be the eruption of Mt. Glynda.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Deja vu.

When Naruto's mom had finally finished her lecture with the crowd of her sons, she had sat down on one of the benches in the viewing gallery and beckoned for them to sit around her. An exasperated sigh later, she rolled her shoulders and brushed a wild hair back into the perfect bun of blonde hair she had fashioned early in the morning. "Now, Naruto. I understand that you're anxious, but this is entirely unnecessary. You cannot just brute force the problem." Her ten-tailed son was just about to speak up before she held out a hand and called for silence with the single gesture, "I'm not going to repeat myself, but since you've decided to… Call for help, so to speak, we may as well give you something to practice with."

The professor hummed momentarily, eyes narrowed just the same until she peered over the boy. "I know you've been working on something you've called the Rasengan, and it certainly hasn't been the most fruitful of projects for you; the biggest issue being your sizable aura, so I've decided that… We'll do something a little easier for your far larger reserves."

The boy had shut up at that with cerulean eyes that gleamed all the interest he could muster. Every clone was acutely staring at her, and while it was entirely unnerving, it was certainly just as adorable. That concentrated look her whiskered son bore was just too cute, really. "Now, I've never done this, and it's more theory than practical, but you really do have the single most largest pool of aura anyone has likely _ever_ seen."

Qrow nodded at that. He had felt what was most certainly a small portion of the boy's power in person, and nearly died for it. A scary brat there never was before. He paid Glynda some due attention himself, keenly interested in what she had in mind. It was going to be interesting, and maybe there was something for him to consider when he started teaching the boy the sword. Even if his scythe was better, the blonde adamantly refused the trade on lesson and Qrow wasn't just going to slack despite the blonde saying something about his preferred weaponry being creepy. Hurt pride aside, Aura manipulation was key to some of the more advanced techniques he had in mind, so maybe there was something here to add for both himself and his new student of sorts.

"This is a pretty rare opportunity given that we're in a bullhead. I'm going to do something very… Well, something I wouldn't normally do with a child your age, but you're clearly much more advanced than many others." She smiled at that and caught a grin in return from the much smaller blonde. It was as blinding as it was bright, and she almost lost her train of thought. Still, she found it quickly enough and continued along, "So, we'll go up top and see if we can't use your aura to trace the patterns in the air with it. Giving your aura something to map out might give us, and yourself mainly, some more insight into your control."

Qrow quirked a brow at the idea and mulled it over himself for a moment, only to decidedly ask a question while Naruto was busy discussing the idea with his clones. "So, you're gonna use the air currents then, eh?" Glynda nodded after she eyed the man over after a time, "They're very harsh, and since Naruto has always described his own aura as a flood, I figure we may as well see if they can't funnel and bend what he can push out without hurting himself. I certainly don't have very many ways to train the control of that much aura… Though, I am considering some of my own personal techniques on a much wider scale given Naruto's unique ability to manipulate gravity to an extent." Of course, the only time she'd seen the use was in that… Fight, if you could call it that, with Qrow. Still, she had gotten an explanation out of the boy. He can push and pull things. Polarity, might be a better word for it, but it felt mostly like semantics at any point. She didn't know the full extent of his ability, despite how powerful the act was, and had certainly not seen him pull anything towards himself.

Regardless, Qrow gave a slow nod and turned his attention to the boy that had been growing on him over the past two weeks. It was a little creepy to see the boy talking to himself in such an… Odd way. He'd never considered the idea of bouncing ideas off himself the way Naruto could. If he could, he certainly would. Probably would have made dealing with his tribe much easier, at least. He sighed heavily at the brat that was quickly becoming a headache and a half; hopefully, they could get him the control he was going to need to survive in society without being a massive, walking calamity waiting to happen. So, the man opted for joining his partner and a portion of the many floating Naruto's on the top of the bullhead. The wind was loud and harsh, everyone's hair forcibly whipping back under the sheer strength of the wind currents. The many Naruto's were surprisingly calm as they stuck fast and sat across the wide spread of the ship. Notably, their vehicle slowed a smidgen and lowered about the same. The two adults shared a look of dry amusement before Glynda clapped her hands and carefully settled down herself, one hand braced over her head to keep her hair from distracting her. Qrow, finally got away with drinking in the meantime.

She spoke to the nearest Naruto and gave the boy a pat on the head for his attention, "Now, all I want you to do is simply let out your aura. Try to feel how nature guides it, and maybe that'll give you some more insight into the control you'll need. A lot of this is mostly just speculation, so if it's not quite as fruitful as you hoped the worst you've done is found an outlet for all that energy." With that she, flicked the boy's nose and smiled as he wrinkled it and mock glared at his mother. His face was quick to fashion a grin, before the clone turned his head as one with the rest of his brothers and the original. With their aura divided as it was, it would certainly be easier than normal. Maybe. What was a meager fraction of what seemed to be infinity, after all?

As the many Narutos closed their eyes, meditated and relented their power their chaperones were once again left to gawk at the majesty of a power they couldn't quite comprehend. Visible, thick yellow energy pooled and stretch like a blazing fire from each of them. The sheer pressure it exerted kept the two adults pinned in place, not that they wanted to move in the first place. Naruto's aura stretched across the air hungrily and fell in line almost naturally, the air currents turning into vivid streaks of ethereal gold. The streams tapered off the farther they left the source behind in their journey, but were nevertheless magnificent; the boy's power practically molding to nature's call and turning the linear parts of the sky left in their wake into one rich, bountiful painting. Glynda had certainly never seen an aurora borealis in person, but she imagined it would be just like this. Absolutely breathtaking. There was a weight in her stomach still, something Qrow shared when he instinctively muttered, "...beautiful."

And it truly was. Yet, Glynda already found herself piecing together the trouble this _little_ act might bring to the world around them. The two professionals knew this wasn't something the world wouldn't notice. Not only did they just practically ping where they were, and hint at where they were heading, they also left one massive signature in their wake.

There was simply no way Ozpin could hide this particular incident.

It was only a few hours later that they had Naruto dispel all his clones. He passed out almost immediately much to the chagrin of his mother. She was beginning to become more and more concerned about the prospect of taking care of this boy already. Qrow was right there with her, but thankfully, the man had his liquor to fall back on. Didn't help much when they went back inside and sat down in silence, the boy snuggled deep in Glynda's embrace while she traced her fingers over the back of one hand in thought.

Qrow broke the silence with a humorless laugh, his own eyes poised over the ground. His mind was senselessly dredging the conversation with Ozpin up, and he wondered if the man's idea was truly of merit. He shook his doubts away and looked at the puzzled woman across from him.

They really didn't favor one another, but the boy had certainly built a bridge between them, so Qrow decided to talk; if only to ease his nerves with the one person that was going to be stuck in the same boat as him for awhile. "That kid is really… Truly, fucking something else, man." He said shakily, only to let out an unsteady breath while he willed the memories of his _showdown_ with the boy to the forefront of his mind. The huntsman ignored Glynda's slight glare. He was sure the woman understood where he was coming from, even if she was far closer to the boy than he was. Glare or not, Qrow needed to voice himself. "I'm scared Glynda. I can't… Figure out how to treat the brat. He's already so powerful and he's not even six!" The man breathed out and ran a hand through his hair some, slicking it down as he leaned against the wall at his back, "It's nuts. It's absolutely nuts. He doesn't even have full control of his powers, and part of me wonders if he even should… We have zero guarantees about what he might do with it, and I just… Don't think I could stand bringing up someone that could really, truly prove my sister right." His stare found Naruto before it found Glynda, and the woman herself was simply silent, slumped like a wilted sunflower.

"You know, I am not without concern myself."

Qrow snorted at the idea and rolled his eyes, "And yet you're constantly defen-" The words died as quickly as they tried to spill out of his mouth. Glynda snapped at the man as fast as her mind registered his words, "How dare you! He isn't some… Some monster! And how _dare_ you accuse me of defending one. He is a boy! Qrow, a child like no other to be certain with a power he barely understands. Do you know who he has to count on now? US. Not you alone, and certainly not me alone." She practically vibrated with wrath, and Qrow was sure that he'd have been slapped if Naruto wasn't content in her lap. Her words were a harsh whisper, but they still cut him. Guilt and uncertainty still warred inside him, but Glynda wasn't done, "I have no idea what we're getting into, Qrow. None whatsoever. But, this is where we found ourselves, and I… I can't leave him alone anymore. I love Naruto like a son, and I've never even wanted one before him; do you understand how terrifying that is? I have no idea where the feeling even came from, none at all, but all I can think about between you and Ozpin is protecting him. You both are so busy assuming the worst that you just seem to gloss over the fact that Naruto is _five_ , and barely has the capacity to want to hurt someone." She paused and drew her lips together just to start all over again, "You know whose fault it is that you almost died? Yours, Qrow. Your own, because you decided to test him in a _fight_ of all things. It was incredibly reckless, and I was so scared for you and him; and I barely even like you, you fucking drunk, yet I was still there to dig you out of your own mess." By that point, the woman had cupped Naruto's ears and Qrow was just shrinking away from Glynda, his gaunt visage severe and all the more haggard with every passing word. "Naruto is so partial to you, and you hardly interact with him. Consider that a moment will you. He practically already sees you as his father, and do you know what you do? You drink, you _deal_ with him at arm's length, and don't think that I don't understand why; but, you really ought to know so much better after the issues you faced in your own tribe."

And that was what really got the older man. Part of him wanted to strike out then and there, but he managed to stop himself; fingers tight as they dig against his knee. Glynda's eyes grew soft then, but she fixed her lips into a thin-line and marshaled herself when Qrow glared right back up at her and decided to bite back, "No, you know what? No. You weren't there Glynda. Maybe you're right, but you still didn't face him. You didn't almost die to a _five_ year old, and you sure as hell weren't there to feel how absolutely terrifying all that power was. You weren't even there when we initially measured him. And you know what? I'm perfectly fucking justified. I lost Summer to Salem, and she was always the sister I wanted. The sibling Raven wanted. Everything to me and my team, taken by a threat that basically exists to take humanity down. And now there's a boy, who is just as serious a threat as her, and here you are trying to play mommy to him. He could destroy the world on _accident_. Just a wave of his hand and Naruto could rip it in half if he really, truly wanted too."

Glynda couldn't even- The woman just blurted out, "But, he doesn't!"

"FOR HOW LONG?!" The man roared right back, "For how long will it stay that way? Can you promise me that it'll stay that way? How do you ensure it? How do we make sure that the kid isn't just going to grow up into a monster? Because, I know he isn't one right now. But, this is now. What about later? What about Salem, what about the White Fang? What about what happens when he finally meets the world at large? Can you promise me that he won't just crush the opposition when they do something unforgivable? Because, someday something is going to happen. Something is going to make that kid snap, and with his sheer amount of aura, we couldn't even stop him. Not to mention all these odd, strange abilities. Fucking, gravity manipulation you said? Entire armies of the kid? That Rasengan that he miraculously just survives whenever it explodes? He can fly and walk on walls, Glynda, what else do you think he can do? What do you think he can't do?" The possibilities were already racing through the man's mind. A world on fire, breathing it like an elemental avatar? An earthquake like the one he experienced when he first saw the boy? Who else could it have possibly been caused by, after all.

Glynda didn't fold over though, and Qrow knew she wouldn't. She was a systematic, cold defiance. "Because, he has us, Qrow. Because we are going to be the people he grows up with. The people that train him, and teach him. The White Fang? Salem? This is a boy that wants to be friends with everyone. This is a boy that _can_ be friends with everyone. I know you know it. He would never knowingly condemn the world, it just isn't in him, and I doubt it ever will be. You've seen his depressive episodes, and he always bounces back. I may not know why, and I may never know why, but Naruto is one of a kind, and has the potential, no- The destiny to be the child of peace that we need, because if there's one thing that Ozpin is right about, it's the fact that Naruto is going to become a symbol. He can't hide away from it, and he won't. Why do you think we're here? Why do you think he hasn't asked a single question about _why_ we're leaving the school? He understands, Qrow. Really, he does." She finished softly, eyes finally coming to a close after a moment, before she eased back and fixed her hair some, "And, you're just going to have to trust yourself enough to help him become the man he's going to need to be, and then you're going to have to trust him. Because, right now, is all we have control over."

Qrow groaned and rubbed at his face some as he, again, found himself eyeing the boy over. He couldn't just refute the woman despite his worries. Naruto was an unknown, terrifying attraction for people; the emotions the boy wore on his sleeve were so powerful it was practically in the air every time they talked. Eventually, the crimson eyed man calmed down and gave a slow, uncertain nod. There was only one way forward, and that was with the kid. "... Okay." He muttered, eyes closed as he flexed his fingers and let the tension fall away, "Okay, I get it. I'll… I'll just have to do my best."

Glynda's gaze was intense when she eyed Qrow over, scrutinizing him for the doubt she knew was hiding beneath the surface. She understood his misgivings, really, she did. But, at the end of the day, today specifically, Naruto was a five year old boy that was just eager to make friends and do right by Qrow. How he didn't see that, she didn't know.

"No, Qrow." That got the man to peel open his eyes, before she pursed her lips and shook her head, her own gaze already flitting away to stare through the window, "What you need to do is _be_ better. Think long and hard about these last two weeks with Naruto. Review every interaction, and just try and tell me how you think he'll be this massive, world-ending threat."

Qrow frowned at her then, but didn't press the issue, because he would. He was already doing it.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So, this isn't what I had in mind when I started, but it is where my brain took me. Thus, we are now here. Thank you improv. You are a beautiful bitch.**

When Signal Academy came back into view, Naruto was up and at 'em with the energy of a thousand suns, if not more. He literally felt it when the bullhead drew closer to the home of Qrow's remaining family. The sensation provoked goosebumps that he couldn't help but scratch at. Of course, that was until his mother swatted at him and he vanished from her lap just to reappear at the appropriate window; his ten fluffy tails easily giving both his chaperones a clear view of his excitement. The furry appendages practically writhed with it, after all.

Patch was a large island, teeming with the energy of nature much like the rest of the Remnant he's thus far experienced. The island was cut away from the whole of the greater continents to the east, and was only that much more noticeable by its distance in comparison. No musty city, though there was Signal Academy, and the differing homes that were situated within the untamed forests surrounding the academy. Minor hot spots of twisted energy and ominous absence in others came into his awareness. They were meager, however, so the boy didn't lose any sense of his excitement. Naruto fumbled with his scroll after he fished it from the pocket of his black cargo shorts. A couple minutes of struggling with it and a little help from Glynda later, the whiskered faunus had it all set up to record, and with the following push of a reddened digital button; the ten-tailed blonde was directing a steady scene over the ocean waves as they raced to lap against tall cliff side wall of one of Patch's sides. Signal Academy stood proud atop the edge like a mirror of Beacon; if only smaller and not nearly as tall.

The goods caught on camera, Naruto turned it over to bring his own smiling visage into view with his two parents behind him. Qrow was the far more noticeable of the two, what with Glynda just a little too far to the side and just a bit out of view. The man looked downtrodden and thoughtful, but the maelstrom that the little blonde was had barely registered the tension and cheered. "Look, mum!" He chirped, turning just enough to bring her into view. Glynda's own tension melted away just to make room for the fond exasperation she was beginning to register as the norm around her little bundle of sunshine. She wiggled a few fingers to the camera and flashed a gentle smile, before she brought those soft, if narrow, green eyes to her boy and quirked a brow. "I see it, Naruto." She assured him, and seeing as he got all the smiles he wanted out of her, the faunus turned on heel and shuffled right on up to Qrow.

Camera pointed back towards the huntsman, Naruto decidedly booped him on the nose with one hand and a tiny finger, "Smiles only!" The boy commanded with a winning grin that easily brought a startled Qrow from his own musings. Caught off guard the dusty old huntsman just scratched at the side of his scruffy cheek and flashed his own lazy smirk back. Amusement quickly replaced the conflict in those red eyes of his, and Naruto felt his lips straining. "Are you excited to see your nieces? I am!"

Qrow leaned back, hands gripping along the edges of his seat, before he nodded. With his eyes falling closed just for one to wink open at his own pseudo-son, the raven-haired fellow finally spoke up, "Of course I am, kid. I thought you were nervous, though, eh? What's with the camera?"

Naruto turned his phone around just to have the camera aimed right back at himself. He looked thoughtful then, and even ran a set of digits down the screen to trace after the video image of his face, "Of course I am. But, I figured… I'll just do my best, right?" He flashed a smile back at himself and lit up at the mirror image all the more, before he turned back to his mom and clicked the camera off, "Why not start it off happy, and make a memory out of it, right? 'Sides, never been outside of Beacon's area before." Naruto paused after idly scooping his tail and fluffing it out, "Er, from what I remember anyway." Briefly, he glanced over his shoulder back towards Qrow, a man who simply nodded, before the boy skipped back to Glynda and climbed into her lap. In the embrace of his warm mother's slender arms, Naruto calmed and settled into a bit of meditation while she leaned back a bit more comfortably and glanced towards Qrow just to roll her eyes.

"Definitely sounds like my boy." She tried pleasantly, amusement erupting in the form of a snicker while Qrow himself barely managed to keep his lips from twitching into a smirk.

"True enough." In a matter of moments, all that tension in his body bled off and he relaxed, hands easily finding a perch over his knees while he tapped an idle rhythm along the caps to stir some thought out of himself, "I'm thinking we'll stay there for two days or so…" He paused there and looked up towards Glynda with a question already spilling out of his mouth, "How long are you parading around with us for anyhow?"

The blonde professor peered back at Qrow critically, before she sighed and eased back, "Not for too long. A couple of months. Ozpin just wants to make sure you'll be able to handle yourself." That particular reveal got Naruto to snap right out of his own reverie, wide eyes snapping up at the tall woman. She flicked him before the little faunus could get a word out, and the act of him squawking got a smile out of her, "That man couldn't run a school by himself even if he tried. I'm just going to be following you two around long enough to make sure you both can survive each other." She squinted down at Naruto and he puffed his cheeks out, only to look away with a huff while Glynda simply ruffled those spiky blonde tufts of hair, "But, I'll still be around. I have no intention of letting you slack off on your education, Naruto. Which means, when I do eventually leave, I'll be making time to call you at the end of every week. I expect you do the same." That brought the horned-blonde up a bit, his own legs kicking out while he flashed a grin and nodded, "'Promise!" He even chirped.

Qrow, on the other hand, wasn't told about any of that in the first place and had to hide a frown at the thought of being alone with just the brat. It did make sense to a degree, but… He didn't think he'd be able to handle it as it were. Ozpin was a great headmaster, but terribly whimsical these days, especially with his paperwork. He was almost sure someone was going to slip into school with some false records, and Ozpin would just roll with it. Still, with what Glynda said earlier, the man might just be able to make do. The man edged forward on his seat slightly then, just to clear his scratchy throat and speak up after, "If that's the case, I guess we better start bearing down on a bit of a schedule then, eh? I've never really been one for it, and I'm not really up to do it now, but I figure a vague outline is better than nothing."

Glynda snorted, but Naruto was practically brimming with excitement. If the older blonde didn't have her arms around him, Qrow had no doubt that the kid would be all up in his face that very moment. "What do you think, kid? Do you know what kind of sword you want to look into?" His own weapon came loose from his backside, hand already at the bottom of the compact metal frame until a press of a button and a twirl had it shifted out into the full shape of a great sword; blade tipped down against the floor of the ship while pale fingers came tight against the hilt of the weapon. It was probably one of the coolest things Naruto ever saw. _Smooth,_ Qrow couldn't help but think, smirk played across his lips easily. It wasn't a scythe, sure, but swords were, in fact, dope as all hell. Qrow could agree. The mom of the two disagreed with a roll of her eyes.

The action was quite commonplace, even before the Uzumaki's arrival three weeks weeks ago.

"I wanna use a sword, too!" Naruto spat out eagerly, lips posed to rapid fire until he stumbled through a thought, "Buuuuuut, I'm not really sure what kind I want." Sheepishly, he scratched at the side of his own face, a dumb smile easily framing his lips while Qrow narrowed his gaze and let out an exasperated chuckle.

Training Naruto was going to be so incredibly troublesome, the huntsman just knew it.

* * *

When they finally landed at Signal Academy, Naruto had become far quieter and much more docile. Qrow allowed the little tyke onto his shoulders, but the boy refused to leave his thoughts. Him and Glynda hadn't really worried about it much. The blonde's eyes were ablaze with determination, and they knew then that Ruby and Yang were not leaving without making a friend out of the faunus. So, they left the academy quickly enough and stepped into the wide amalgamation of forest that made up the surface of the island. There were only a few other homes this far out, most of the people coming from outside rather than in; hence there only being a school here rather than a legitimate town or city.

Glynda had to shake the trivial thoughts from her mind, then. She was pulling away from the real source of her minor troubles. The two girls and Naruto. The boy had yet to meet the two, and already was likely practicing what he might say. Given that he summoned all those clones for that express purpose, the professor really didn't see it being any simpler. She pressed out an amused hum, one that brought a grunt out of Qrow and an inquisitive eye. A mild gesture towards Naruto was all he needed to understand, before he shrugged and tilted his head against the ten-tailed faunus' chest. Each furry appendage wriggled and lurched as one in retaliation, practically blinding the man enough that Glynda had to go out of her way to stop him from tripping. "Geezus, kid!" He snapped somewhat, hand already reaching to flick the whiskered brat on the nose, "Chill. You're gonna be fine. You made friends with everyone at school, didn't you?" Glynda snickered slightly, before she stepped up and reached a hand up to comb through those spiky locks.; an easy way to calm Naruto down.

"I think you'll do just fine, Naruto. You don't need to try so hard. I'm sure they'll like you well enough." Her son flashed a nervous grin and nodded a couple times; all an attempt to assure Glynda, who most _assuredly_ didn't fall for any of that. Again, for however many times now, she rolled her eyes and Qrow shook his head somewhat fondly. "Breathe."

Naruto did, and then set his eyes ahead as the Xiao Long-Rose family home came into view and the path they strode widened into an expansive clearing. A more intimidating one versus one there never was, because Naruto was already feeling the clammy hands. He wiped them on his thighs and struggled slightly, before finally leaping off of Qrow's shoulders and landing behind his mom. He immediately snagged her hand, and spared a glance towards Qrow's own.

The huntsman sighed heavily and just extended the old calloused set for Naruto's; if it got the kid to calm down, why not? It worked until Taiyang opened the door with a grin and their ten-tailed charge froze practically the moment Ruby and Yang darted out from behind their own father. Abruptly, he jerked in Qrow and Glynda's grasp, his eyes flashing quickly between a lethal scarlet and the lit-up cerulean they normally were. Fingers grew sharp, whisker marks went deep and his tails went into a feral, threatening flourish. The boy's breath disappeared into a hyperventilating wheeze when everyone grew deathly still. The sheer killing intent that erupted from the boy was terrifying and startling, and even worse, confusing. For all the surety of it, and despite the way it thickened visibly in a dangerous crimson glow across the sky, it wasn't aimed at them. It wasn't aimed at anyone.

Qrow felt his skin tingle and singe, a fierce heat spreading across the hand that held Naruto's; just the same, Glynda hissed against the sudden strength of her son's fingers crushing into her own. A violent aura coalesced over him and pulsed, shattering the ground below them, and all sense flew out the window. The huntsman reacted first, then, and practically hurled himself away; weapon whirling into action in the lethal frame of his signature scythe, shotgun poised and ready as well. Glynda, to Qrow's sheer incredulity, hugged the faunus right to her chest, mustering strength straight through the burn of flesh and clothing.

"Look at me!" She practically begged, tears of pain already tingling at the corners of her eyes as her fingers roam over the back of Naruto's head; forcing those horrifyingly red eyes to peer right into her own. The poor professor almost threw herself away then, before her son could tear into her, and rip her absolutely apa- The images faded when the sheer ridiculousness of the idea slapped her across the face.

 _No. Not Naruto, never him, ever._

It was all she had, all she could give, when she cracked the boy in the head with her own; green face-to-face with flickering shades of red and blue, "I'm here! I'm here, Naruto, I promise. You're okay. It's okay. Nothing's wrong. Please… **Please** , stop." She tried to will the assurance into every word, and fortunately for her, the whole release of whatever leaked from the boy internalized and dissipated back into him. The burn was gone, even if little spots of black stained her hands, and probably even more than that. It didn't matter, though. Nothing else did, because, here her little Naruto was sobbing, if not wailing. Those whiskered cheeks buried deep into her chest with his arms tight around her sides, she couldn't help but hug the boy back and rock gently amidst the absolutely crazy mess they were in.

"I couldn't… Mom… I couldn't s-save her." He whimpered.

"W-Who?" She stuttered out, briefly sending a glance out towards a grim-faced Qrow; the man slow in his approach and looking utterly torn. Shaking hands held his scythe, and she waved a single hand at him. _Stay._

Naruto just threw out a hand and her narrow eyes found Ruby, the poor girl entirely unconscious with her sister in the arms of their very distraught father.

"I couldn't save Hinata." Was the last that Naruto muttered, before he went rigid, that slight freeze all the woman had to prepare herself, before the little boy shot himself away from the woman; practically teleporting under her, Qrow's and even Taiyang's eyes. The only note of his journey in the way the trees splintered and fell apart like a massive bullet just ripped through the forest.

Glynda didn't know what to make of it when she finally started wheezing and choking back her own tears. One of her burnt hands immediately flew to her mouth in an attempt to stall what was trying to come up, and indeed, she did muscle threw it just to dry heave in the center of the crater her son had made.

She nearly died. Gone. Qrow was at her side already, on his knee and all in attempt to check her over, even as he shook. Something he was saying… Or had already said kept afloat in her mind instead. The professor just couldn't focus on anything else.

 _"He could destroy the world on accident. Just a wave of his hand and Naruto could rip it in half if he really, truly wanted too."_

Glynda couldn't believe it though. She wouldn't. That was her boy, her son. She pushed Qrow back and took to her feet, before the man stumbled back into balanced footing himself and hovered at the edge of his partner's comfort zone. She wrapped her arms around herself and offered a thankful glance to the man before trying to will the shaking away.

It didn't work.

She sighed and stared up towards the sun until she felt more than saw Qrow flinch. The sound of an angry father at her back was the only sign that the day had just stretched even farther than their flight here. She, unfortunately, was not a someone that could track Naruto down. So, Glynda brushed her painful hands over her burnt top, and turned and stole Qrow's cloak in one smooth motion. Quick to wrap herself up, the woman readied herself diplomatically, only to shoot the red-eyed man a glance. She only mildly felt the urge to run, then, before Taiyang rounded on her.

Qrow eyed her over briefly, before a nod of thanks was sent her way and he all but disappeared out of her peripheral.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sup, my dudes. Had someone ask about the name of the fic because of the relevance of Glynda, and kinda laughed. It's just there so it has a name, it was really the first thing I thought of; dunno if I'll change it or not, because all of this is mostly just me writing whatever comes to mind. This too. I'm winging it, and trying to pay attention to everything written so far all the same. That said, don't own Naruto or RWBY, if I did they'd be different stories. Probably? Hope you enjoy the chapter. I know there was a lot of excitement for interaction between Naruto, Ruby and Yang, and I promise you'll be getting it real soon. Like. Next chapter soon. Fun, fun.**

His flight carried him far and away, to the other side of the island in fact. Eventually, he stopped just to have the comfort of the world beneath his bare feet again; a majority of his clothes lost under the surge of his power however many days ago. Naruto didn't know, and didn't care. Tears threatened him again, and only grit teeth and sheer determination stalled them. Unsteadily, he wiped at his eyes and shuddered, desperately trying to get those painfully silver eyes out of his mind.

They were everywhere, though. With them, the woman and the Not-Him constantly struggling with so many others against a Mother they couldn't seem even hope to defeat. He kept his eyes shut and let his senses absorb the land around them, his odd ability to navigate without them tried and mildly trained in all of the time he spent away from his REAL mom and dad: Glynda and Qrow. His heart ached with all the pain that missing them came with. Naruto didn't try to stop those tears, nor the sniffles they came with when he remembered the way he had hurt them, and his Dad's extended family. It wasn't anyone else's fault, but his either.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" The boy raged, balled up hands slamming against his own knees as he crumpled to the ground then and there; whiskered face buried into the dirt with all the effort he could manage. He wanted to erupt then, wanted to expel and rip the power out of him somehow; curse it for all the issues it gave him, because it just wasn't fair.

He didn't ask for this!

Yet, when he finally peeled his reddened eyes open and stared ahead at the image of another, far taller blonde man, he couldn't help but wonder if that was true. That whiskered, aged visage was always peeking out at him when he was alone. Grim, darkened blue eyes stared back at him and he hissed at the sheer pain it caused his poor little head. All the scratching and begging in the world wouldn't get it stop, so the little faunus just rolled onto his back and stared into the night sky; the shattered moon staring back at him once again making him unsettled the longer he peered at it.

Naruto tried a watery grin, hoping against all hope it would be enough to fix everything. To put it all back the way it was supposed to be. He knew when Hinata's pure, pupil-less eyes peered back at him that it wasn't. Crimson pooled out of her chest, some spiked bone _thing_ protruding from the wound. Blood escaped with every cough she tried to stall. The Not-Him was there, too, doing something he was never going to do; failing. The older whiskered man shook, and Naruto couldn't help but do the same thing; his and the other's eyes a shared weeping scarlet. Again, the ten-tailed faunus rubbed at his eyes when her soft and oh-so gentle voice warmed his ear, "S-Stay… Strong, Naruto." Shaky, broken, and sad, so-so sad. Naruto trembled and held back a hoarse scream that the fake just couldn't, wouldn't. He tried not to see it, that reassuring smile she spared for him, but it was already flashing through his mind.

"You… Have to… N-Need to win this, and I'm s-so sorry I couldn't…" The woman's voice was straining, frying as death slowly came for her. Naruto could see all the regret in her eyes even as he kept his own sealed, and painfully, all the love trying to latch onto him and empower him. Or Not-Him.

It worked as something in the other man's desperate scream vibrated in his own much smaller belly; a power not unfamiliar, and yet much smaller than his own, enshrouding the older Jinchuriki. The wave of white in the distance swarmed him, led by another that should have been long dead, and then it was… Gone. Faintly, he thought of another set of the same pure eyes, it that made him want to scream too and rip everything asunder.

It was just as quickly gone, leaving the boy to work through the painful sobs that wracked his body. Dirtied, and locked in a struggle for breath, Naruto shoved himself onto his feet. He needed help, but he didn't want to hurt his family at the cost of it. So, he turned to the only other thing that's been with him since the beginning. The only thing to help him with the way his reality seemed to be splintering now.

A cry filled the forest with many of the worn, weary little faunus appearing out of thin air. From the thousands came a mirror image of everything he would never be. Tall, without horns and tails, and grim with cold, deadened blue eyes, yet crowned with familiar blonde hair. He wore a closed, battered crimson long coat; one with frozen black flames licking at the tail end of it all with a burnt, massive scroll at his back. Powerless, and yet so important.

Naruto stumbled away from the clone, rippled, teary eyes snapping open as an instinct commanded his hand to send the very force that nearly killed Qrow into the figure. He was already screaming against the strain, and yet... It didn't matter that the power bubbling beneath his skin melted it away as quickly as it grew it back, as long as he was gone, as long as Naruto didn't have to see that...

Gravity flattened the land like a hammer, leaving a scar that came laden with fallen, destroyed trees and dry broken earth. In the wake of willful devastation was an absence of the clone, but Naruto knew the man wasn't gone. He could feel the presence of the clone disappearing far away from him, and across the ocean, before the rest of his army swarmed him for all the support they might muster. There they sat together, some holding hands, others hugging and whispering about the original until he, finally, fell asleep in the epicenter of blonde that had, afterwards, become smoke.

* * *

Qrow was well on his way after three days of frantic searching. The dusty, old huntsman just couldn't stop all his fears from resurfacing with every step he knew his seemingly adopted son was in. He felt as much as heard the destruction the boy had wrought, and the man was already making a comparison to the first time he found the faunus. The broken oasis that was left in the wake of the oddly concentrated earthquake. His nerves were already fraying at the idea that, again, Naruto was out of control. Again, Glynda was calling his scroll, too. Just the same, he was quick to click ignore on his scroll, and take a deep swig of the liquor he desperately needed.

It was a shame not a lick of it worked to calm him down. Still, the man mustered himself and trudged through the thick forest that made up most of the island. He hefted Harbinger and noted another dangerous set of glowing, crimson eyes lurking in the shadows of the trees. Beowolves and Ursai had been coming in droves ever since Naruto departed, which was incredibly ominous timing. Already, Glynda, Taiyang and his nieces were at Signal with the rest of the bit of humanity that was on the island. He trusted them to deal with the siege while he searched for the source of his headaches these days. It was unfortunate, then, that all these fucking Grimm were in the way. Why couldn't the kid just make it simple for him? _Feh._

The beasts were one careless wave after wave, but every encounter was really just poking his paranoia into the theory that Salem was behind this. On their own, the Grimm stayed away from Naruto, and though he assumed it was because they could sense the little five-year old's power, he was beginning to wonder if it was really just by design. Sure, maybe Naruto's explosive encounter with his nieces made the Grimm surge into action, but that was really, really coincidental; especially considering that the last time the boy had done something similar Beacon and its people were not harassed in any further capacity. Issue was Qrow couldn't help but think it was maybe also because of his own Bad Luck, but every time that line of thought opened up he started thinking of Summer and that… That was just…

Qrow shook himself out of it and dealt with the pack of Beowolves and the odd Ursai or two, before he let some of the aura that he was rapidly using take him into the air in the form of a… Well, Crow. He hoped it would be enough to reach Naruto before She did. The inevitable happened though, and the man had to stop soon. Exhausted, Qrow stumbled onto the grass and tripped onto his stomach with a rough groan. Bleary eyed and more than a little annoyed he pressed himself back to the nearest tree and took the time to get his breath under control. From time-to-time, he scanned the forests around him until he finally took to his feet and forced himself up to the higher, thicker branches overhead. He didn't have the supplies or the time to set up camp, but he needed rest and rest demanded safety. The huntsman was not going to wake up in the middle of an attack, not if he could help it. So, it was with a sigh of mild relief that the man pulled his ass up onto his chosen branch and carefully sat himself down, back to the thick stem, with a leg stretched and a knee to his chest.

Qrow fumbled with his scroll afterwards and chuckled at the fact that he caught the damn thing. Small mercies. Slowly, he pulled up his contacts list and fingered through them until Glynda Goodwitch's name came up. He stared at the picture it came with, a frown soon settling over his lips out of instinct rather than actual feeling. _Goddamnit Naruto_ , he grumbled out, before a click of the call button had her dialed up, The huntsman readied himself, but that wasn't enough for the ice that was Glynda's voice.

"Where. Is. My. Son?"

Qrow snorted and rubbed at his face just after, "Haven't found him yet, but I'm sure I know where the kid is." Silence. He could practically see the irritation and impatience though, it wasn't very hard to imagine given he had felt it for the past couple days himself. Still, he pressed past the issue for now, "How's the school?"

It took a few more seconds, nearly half a minute really, before he actually got a reply. "We're fine." She sounded out in a cold, weary clipped tone. "No injured so far, but the ammunition stores are running out. The Huntsman and Huntresses in training may have to take to the ground soon, but thankfully the waves have been oddly very regulated. I have the feeling that they're simply a distraction, a stalling tactic; usually, the Grimm are far more eager and wild than they are. Myself and the other teachers here are considering sending a group out. If there's an actually intelligent Grimm guiding them, we need to put it down sooner rather than later."

Qrow nodded slowly and mulled the idea over himself, before he sighed and tilted his head to peer through the obscuring leaves providing a screen for the broken moon above. "And Taiyang?" Glynda huffed and he knew the woman was rolling her eyes again.

"I'd have beaten him into the ground if the man wasn't necessary to the safety and security of the people here, nor his _own_ children. Which, by the way, the man hadn't been taking care of very well. Did you know Yang was making most of the food for the family, and taking care of her sister in his stead? Ridiculous. He has the gall to attack me for defending Naruto when he-"

She was cut off by Qrow, a heavy sigh the culprit, "Glynda. Please… Just let it go. He was scared for his kids, so was I… Naruto… Well, the kid is a loose cannon right now. With what happened, I think the man is justified, eh? You may think the kid is guilt-free, but honestly? I…" He stopped there and let the words hang instead, the huntsman didn't know quite where he stood anymore, "Just leave him be, alright? He's had it rough."

Glynda let out a barely tolerant hum, "Fine. I… Suppose that's fair. It's just… You were there. You heard Naruto. It's… Not his fault, not really." She paused and Qrow waited, the man decidedly being patient himself; he wanted answers and he was sure Glynda shared the sentiment. Eventually, she found her voice, "I think he's beginning to remember things. I'm not certain as to what, but… After what we saw, I can only imagine it's painful. We… We're going to have to talk to him. Both of us."

Qrow combed a hand through his hair and groaned. Troublesome fact was that he agreed. "Yeah. Yeah we do… I'll bring him back, Glynda. I promise. He's… I-I just keep thinking back to what you said to me before it all went to hell. I'm uncomfortable with this shit, and I'm still fucking terrified, but I promise I'm trying."

Silence.

"We'll talk to him together, then."

The call ended and Qrow just laughed. _Ah, shit._ Maybe his semblance was working after all. Briefly, he contemplated calling Ozpin. He hadn't yet, neither had Glynda in fact, but… _Nah_. He didn't really feel like dealing with the Headmaster of Beacon Academy at the moment. But, really, when did anyone?

No, instead, Qrow let his mind wander back to Naruto. He was worried that, maybe, the boy really didn't deserve the effort he was putting up; at the same time, he wondered if he was really providing any. He wasn't good with kids outside of his nieces. It was easy with them. They reminded him of Summer, but then so did Naruto. Difference was, again, that he didn't almost die interacting with them like he did Naruto. They didn't just walk around with the power of a calamity. Not to mention the fact that the brat actually knocked the poor girls straight out with just a leak of it. It was insane, absolutely insane, and despite the fact that he had been all but ready to fight the kid to the death; something stuck at him. He called Ruby by someone else's name. Hinata. The biggest distinctive feature was her eyes, though, so mild curiosity about another with silver eyes aside, the man had to wonder about what had happened; why Naruto reacted that way.

It was so sad to hear the sheer heartbreak and sorrow in the kid's voice. All that killing intent… It was just… Potent, and in the air, aimed at something Qrow could only speculate about. A memory, obviously, but who in that memory? He pulled up his scroll with that thought and punched a few words in:

 _Silver Eyes. Hinata. See what you can find._

Usually, it was him that did the digging, but the old headmaster had his own resources outside of Qrow himself. It would keep the man busy and out of his hair for now, too. He had no idea what he was going to say in his next update, and who knows what Glynda was going to say in her own version. Shit. He'd have to talk to her about that, too. They were in this together now. She had said it herself, didn't she?

"What a mess." He muttered, only to stuff away his scroll and finally close his eyes tight. The man needed to sleep now, then find Naruto. Everything came after that, anyway.

* * *

When Yang woke up, it was long after her sister, for whatever reason. She spied the tell-tale dark, red accented hair that reminded her so much of her mother and just… Stared. They were alive, well and truly alive. She couldn't exactly remember why that thought was so relieving, beyond an image of another blonde, but it didn't matter. She rubbed at her eyes and stifled the curiosity that came with her tears, instead opting to finally sit up.

That was the plan until little Ruby practically tackled her back down, crying her name and burying herself as tightly as she could against Yang's gut. The older sister heaved a gasp of breath and choked out a laugh that left the younger of the two confused in her own teary-eyed happiness. Yang just squeezed the squirmy Ruby tight and didn't let her go, even as her sister grew uncomfortable and definitely started saying her name in more protest than anything else. So, with hesitance, and a goofy grin the blonde relented and eased back, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Ruby just smiled back and nodded, before she scrambled away to bring back a doodle of the family to her. Those adorable silver eyes of hers made it all the better when she shyly said, "I made this for you. Daddy said you'd like it!" Yang couldn't help but hug the little bugger, the little squeak she got for the act making her grip all the tighter until she, again, eventually let go and indulged her sister in a few pets on the head. Ruby just scowled and brushed her hand away, but the two were quick to share a grin and a smile, older-to-younger respectively. The older sister hummed, before she finally looked around and asked, "Where are we?"

Ruby blinked, briefly confused, before she somewhat excitedly pointed to the office, "We're at Signal! Daddy said he had to take us here, because the Grimm started attacking. We're at the nurses." Yang hummed again, head shaking somewhat in thought, before she grinned, "Let's go see Dad, then. Maybe we can help!" The idea got Ruby to perk up, before she took up the blonde's hand and tried to tug her out of the bed. She had grown up on stories about the Hunters and Huntresses after all. What's an early start, right?

It didn't take them very long to navigate the halls until they found someone, a professor by the name of Caeruleum, _what a mouthful_ , took them to their father. Taiyang happened to be in another section of the school entirely, a meeting apparently; so they waited outside the principal's office. They didn't know how long it took for that to finish up, they just knew they were horribly bored by the time it was done, so they practically lunged at the man when he came out the door; both shocked and horrified that his little girls were out and about.

"How the heck did you get here?!" He just about barked out, bringing both girls to gingerly tilt their heads up at him. Obviously, the man was tired, haggard out of his mind really. Taiyang wasn't ready for this, and Yang wanted to cry out of the sheer frustration she felt for the man. Why couldn't mom have come back from her mission? She balled up her fists, and coaxed a soft look from her father, but she was not going to just take it. Yang all but dragged her sister away then and there, ignoring the soft cries of their names coming from their father. Ruby just looked lost and entirely too uncertain. The look made the fiery blonde want to pull her hair out, before she just took her sister aside and squinted back towards her father.

She could fix this somehow, and still help. They just had to find her other mom, the one that gave birth to her. That was the plan for today anyway. So, she looked Ruby in the eye, "I know how we can help, Dad, even if he is being a _butthead_ all the time." The venom the word was said with got her little sister to gulp, and Yang couldn't help a little bit of the guilt that the look gave her. She rubbed her hands through her some and eased the temper that was building off for a moment, before she flashed a grin and leaned in, "We just gotta find my mom!"

She knew she said the wrong thing when Ruby immediately wilted and glanced behind themselves, "But… She isn't here now, is she?" Her younger sister asked somewhat quietly. Yang nodded after a moment, because she knew Ruby was thinking the same thing she was. _If she wanted to be here, she would be._

Still... If they could just find her, if they just looked… Mom, Summer, always said that there was someone watching over them. Maybe Raven was closer than she thought, "What if she's just waiting? Remember what mom used to say we had to do if something happened to her and dad?" Ruby blinked blankly and Yang tried not to sigh then and there, "Mom said that if anything were to happen to her and Dad, that we need to go to, um…" She frowned, what was it again? Summer used to take them when they were young to pick flowers outside of it. An old scouting post, or something. "I don't remember what it was, but she said we just had to go south from home, and we'd find it eventually. Maybe there's a map at home?" Yang thought aloud. She glanced back at Ruby who was still looking uncertain, but that changed when the blonde took her hand and smiled. "You want to help out, right? If we find… My mom…" It was hard to say the word and attach it to a woman she had only recently heard about, "Maybe we can bring her back, and she can help Dad. They used to be on a team."

That was all it took to get Ruby on board, though, because really? Who didn't want their Dad to feel better? It was hard on them, sure, but… They had each other, and they'd have Dad too if he just came out of his room more.

Maybe this was the start.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Don't own Naruto or RWBY. Sorry this was late, but uh. Dude, games. I've been playing so many lately, so this definitely took longer than I wanted it to. I actually quite like this chapter, there's a lot in here that I'll have to unpack eventually, but it's nice to have it all the same. I'd also like to start doing longer chapters, but my attention span for writing is so... Short. Anyway, enjoy.**

Naruto knew something wasn't quite right when he woke up, standing, in an expansive, dimly lit corridor. Vaguely, the interior reminded him of Beacon Academy, specifically the hallway he took to get to the room he shared with his mom. The torches on the wall were new, though. So was the water that hid the floor far, far below his feet. Bottomless. The blonde faunus felt… Mostly just puzzled, and eerily like someone else should have been here. Scarlet eyes, a long snout and a mouthful of sharp canines flitted through his mind when he closed his eyes; the image came with that stomach churning discomfort he was quickly becoming used too. He shuddered and took his first step forward, foot flat against the surface of the water.

Nothing happened, so he spared a glance around and eyed some of the tall, looming doors that reminded him of the classroom entrances. He felt the connection each one had to his stomach, one of the many dark circles that were just a simple part of his flesh. Naruto blinked when his furry tails swirled around him and drew him from the long, strained stare that took a hold of him and aimed itself ahead. Finally, he approached with steady, slow steps that drew gentle ripples and attracted the eye until his attention was inevitably forced back to a door. A clammy hand, his own, pressed to the heavy set metal. It slid out of sight and revealed a suffocatingly dark room that came centered with an ominous crimson orb.

Naruto nearly choked when it blinked its crimson rippled, tomoe-riddled self at him. It squinted harshly, before he stumbled back with a yelp and tripped over his ankle; tails just barely deft enough to cushion his underside and flip him back into the corridor. The door almost immediately slammed back down and had the hall shake all too heavily for the little blonde's liking. Panic tried to grip him, but all he could see was Glynda's warm smile when he looked into the water's surface. It was enough to put him into a stupor; at least, until he blinked and found the image gone.

The sighed heavily and drew a finger against the seeming river, "... This place is scary." He mumbled. _Just one thing after another._

Somewhat unsteadily Naruto drew himself back to his feet and just kinda scratched at the back of his head, only to wonder aloud, "How do I get out of here…?" And, just like a switch had been flipped, the end of the hallway shimmered and brightened into a tantalizing white. The pull in his stomach was harsh, and he was already closing the distance; two fingers testing the odd haze that emanated from the calming screen. That's all it took for the boy to suddenly find himself face-to-face with the last person he had ever wanted to see.

He was so much taller than him, but it was the same unruly blonde hair, the same cerulean eyes, and the same whiskered cheeks; and yet… Where were his tails? Where were the horns? Instead, the man had a single, rippled-tomoe eye centered on his forehead. Naruto pursed his lips and felt his throat run dry. The Not-Him stepped forward, clad in an orange and black kimono that came wrapped up in a tattered cloak that reminded Naruto of… The Fourth Hokage?

Naruto felt his stomach drop at the grim smile that spread across the far more world-weary version of himself. Not-Him was crying, or leaking tears, at least. It took him half-a-second later to realize he was too when he hiccuped. The older container let out a dry chuckle and closed the distance in the blink of an eye, fluid movement lost under the sudden knee he took in front of the boy. Eye-to-eye, both Naruto's were, and while the younger couldn't help but peer into the full Rinne-Sharingan, the older simply breathed in his new existence. The young faunus nearly flinched when a cracked voice slipped out of Not-Him's lips.

"You've been running from me for a while now." The man almost sounded amused.

Naruto, however, was not. Immediately, he felt sick and crumpled, each and every tail already tangling around him; he didn't want to see it, didn't want to see him, didn't want to _be_ him.

The older version simply hummed and eased away slightly. "You don't have to worry, Naruto. We're very different." Faintly, the man smiled, his voice somewhat shaky, "You're a much smarter boy than I was, you know?"

It was a faint comfort, to both of them, really. That was enough to get the boy to peer out from between the mass of tails enshrouding him. The older blonde simply waited, patient smile straining his lips in a soft, somber sort of way. "... Yeah." The faunus mumbled as he tried to will the shakes out of his body. It didn't work.

Normally never did.

The taller container slowly stood himself up, "You're Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm Uzumaki Naruto." A distinction then, one that the little Naruto accepted eagerly, if the way he nodded several times was any indication. "But, you can't keep avoiding me. We're a part of each other… You're just the centerpiece now, instead." Uzumaki let out a melodic laugh and ran a hand through his hair, "You'll be better, right?"

The little blonde immediately snapped his head up, eyes filed into a squint, before he nodded again. "Yeah… Believe it." Naruto murmured, his fists rubbing over his eyes. _Stupid tears._

Uzumaki couldn't help the smirk that tainted his lips, "... Protect your mom, then, 'kay? And your dad. Those two little girls, too. You're supposed to be better than me, after all, so remember to apologize, and later, when you're ready… Find the clone. Maybe… Next time, we can reconcile properly and talk a little more about… Well, where it is you came from. In the meantime, here's a little parting gift." The ten-tailed faunus just gave him a puzzled look at that, but the older Uzumaki gave nothing away and simply stooped over; one finger poised to flick Naruto dead center in the forehead. The older, whiskered face's tired smile was all he saw before he was sent tumbling back into the present. His hands had already shot up over the very spot, and his eyes had creased shut; the stinging sensation still very much there.

Something else was too, though. It made his body feel cold, the sudden absence that filled the air. Where was the life energy at? He was still in the forest… The grass was just beneath his feet, and his hands, the trees still in sight, and he could even sense the vaguely familiar crow in the trees… But it felt muted. Symbols of a sort circled his peripheral, fading in and out. Kanji? They were a distraction for the real danger though. A half second later he realized the source was behind him, emanating a haunting cold. It was a slow turn later that he found himself staring eye-to-eye with the crimson eyed, bone-masked visage of a Beowulf. He'd only ever seen pictures of them, but he was sure they didn't talk. Couldn't, even. Its terrifying maw certainly didn't move outside of a snarl, so the very act made the distinctly female voice echoing out of the beast all the more ominous.

 **"Curious…"**

* * *

Yang was a girl on a mission. The forest was a punishing place for a pair of sisters, especially when one of two was pulling the other in a scarlet wagon. She huffed, puffed and lurched; every footfall feeling heavier and heavier. Briefly, she turned her head to her sister just to see her napping. It was a blessing in disguise. Usually, Ruby had plenty to say when it's just the two of them. She didn't know if she could take it with all the frustration she was starting to feel. From Signal all the way home she'd been determined. Yang felt like it was all she needed to carry her even farther when her sister found the map and they set off.

She was starting to realize that wasn't the case. Her body hurt, and her feet were definitely bruising. Didn't help that she tripped a few times and scuffed up her arms and legs; still, it wasn't like she could make Ruby walk, and there was no way she was going to leave her little sister behind. Not on her life.

So she marched, and marched, and marched; completely and utterly unaware of the raven flying far above and after her. There was a large, wide trail she found where everything was blown back and away. It was probably the right path, it certainly went straight south from her home, at least. Irritably, she huffed and shoved her thick, unruly locks out of her lavender eyes and rolled onto her back. Ruby was awake by that point, the poor girl lost in a scramble to get up and check on her big sister when she tripped over her own feet flat onto the older blonde's belly.

Yang choked out a few groans and curled slightly, before she ran a dirty hand over her eyes and swiped the sweat away. Stinging sensation aside, she finally allowed herself a good look at her surroundings. Trees, the ones on either side of their pathway fallen over and broken like twigs. Grimm, maybe? The idea sent a shiver down her spine before she shook her head at the thought. She hadn't seen any, or even one outside of what her Dad's shown them. Pictures, really. Apparently, they were all concentrated at the school too.

Eventually, she found her breath and flicked her sister on the forehead, "Off, Rubes. You're heavy." Ruby squawked and rubbed a small palm over the sensitive spout, before she pouted and did as told.

"Bully…" She mumbled, only to look aside at the quick, sharp glance her sister gave her. An airy failure of a whistle pressed out of her lips just after while she mimed distraction and Yang just gave her a goofy grin that they soon shared afterwards. They'd been going for ages, and Yang didn't feel the need to stop anytime soon yet. So, she patted the side of the wagon, and waited for Ruby to get in. It could have been minutes or hours later, the little blonde couldn't say anymore, but when they finally stumbled onto the small scouting post she simply collapsed again. "Mom…" She wheezed out to Ruby's discomfort, the younger's little silver eyes somewhat frantic as they bounced around the wide forest encircling them.

"Maybe we should go inside, Yang…"

The older blonde nodded a few times more than necessarily and stumbled onto her toes just to freeze as the sound of feral breath echoed with the crunch of forest floor in the distance. It was rapid, obviously something coming towards them, although it wasn't quite the Grimm they were expecting. No, instead, it was… It was… Yang didn't know what hit her, but something hot and fierce lit like liquid fire in her blood. _Danger, danger, danger!_ Her instincts screamed and it was all she could do not to just outright attack the other obvious child when he suddenly came to stand in front of her and her sister. So, she simply remained frozen. Ruby, on the other hand, was a wide-eyed doe that glanced between both Yang and Naruto.

"Um… Yang… Are your eyes supposed to turn red?"

The answer didn't get a question when Naruto turned on his heel and literally caught two Beowolves by their snouts against the palms of his hands. They squirmed and tried to snarl through his hold, but the boy's grip wasn't giving an inch. He held fast and his ten tails whirled fiercely. With a jump, the little blonde smashed both beasts down into the ground, his feet swinging over head almost immediately after, before he turned and landed on both of their backs with two sets of five tails spearing through them. The beasts faded like ash on the wind and the little faunus landed on the ground with a bit of a hesitant grin, one hand scratching over the back of his head. "... Um… I'm sorry for earlier? But, we've got a problem!"

Yang frowned slightly, but didn't exactly relax, instead she peered beyond the other blonde and into the thick foliage of the forest around them. She didn't see them, but the roars sounding out were definitely a big hint. She nodded slowly while Ruby ran up to the ten-tailed faunus and practically leaped onto one of his tails. "That was so… Cool!" She cheered, "Are you a huntsman?! But… You're like my age." She frowned a little then while Naruto just sort of froze, trading what may have been a glance with the tail that the little girl clung to. It wiggled against her grasp some, and her brief depression traded out with a giggle, before she finally let go.

The older sister decided to approach somewhat slowly, the… Energy in her body dissipating for now. Oddly, she didn't feel nearly as tired anymore. In fact, she kinda, sorta felt… Great. Still, even if Ruby didn't remember what happened, she did. Mostly. She stared down at the faunus, his clear cerulean oddly slit-slat eyes making her just the slightest bit nervous. Naruto, on the other hand, softened up a bit at the look and, again, scratched at the back of his head, "... I didn't, um, want what happened to happen. So… I'm sorry. I saw…" Slowly, he turned to face Ruby, and he just peered into her deep silver eyes, before she flashed an easy, somewhat shy smile at him, "Someone else." He eventually managed after an uncomfortable cough.

Yang blinked, blankly, before nodding slowly. "It's okay… I think." She nodded again, just for her own sake, "Yeah, ya know what? We forgive you." Ruby blinked, not necessarily sure _why_ they were forgiving him.

"Did he do something wrong?"

"Well… Sorta. 'Member how mom used to say, 'Sometimes we all make mistakes'? Well… This is that. He made a mistake, and he apologized for it." Yang flashed a grin with that said, her own lavender eyes dancing towards Naruto who couldn't help but mirror the act, "Besides, he looked so cute looking at you like that!"

The sight of him sputtering and flushed redder than Qrow's eyes were so worth the trouble. Ruby just blanked out and shuffled around a little uncomfortably at that, but she did manage a small smile at the interaction, "Don't bully him, Yang!" She lectured, "Mom also said you can't keep picking on everyone." The older blonde just huffed and rolled a shoulder when Naruto finally shook himself out of his shock and frowned. The numbing sensation of the Grimm was getting closer and closer; he couldn't suppress the shiver it gave him.

He turned his back to both girls from there and stared towards the sky. A pair of birds circled around the clearing, and briefly, he felt safer, but there were more important matters at hand. Naruto was not failing anyone today, or ever again. He wrinkled his nose and felt for the roiling energy beneath his skin; it practically bubbled as a yellow glow began to surround him, eager to finally be put to use. "So… You two should head inside."

The sisters were startled more than anything, so lost in the suddenly immense weight that fell around them- protectively this time- that they nearly didn't hear him. "Why?" Yang eventually asked, only to have her answer in the form of the forest growing louder and louder, ground trembling beneath her feet. Ruby looked around somewhat frantically, before she tugged on her sister's hand, "The Grimm!" She nearly hissed.

Naruto focused on the task at hand. He'd been training for awhile, physically, and his control was still no where it needed to be; but… The Rasengan was functional now, yet he didn't want to use his clones this time. Didn't want to scare anyone with the idea that there could be more of him after... Well, the first time he saw Ruby.

The faunus felt the way his energy naturally began to coalesce around him in a shroud, golden and glimmering with a wealth of infinite power. He shifted it around and pulled on the memory of his dreams so early on in his sudden arrival to Remnant. The two Kyubi spirits, or avatars, or friends? Whatever they were. They were innate, somehow tied to his capabilities. Maybe he could just project his power like that? He groaned at the idea, because he totally couldn't test it out now. Naruto didn't want to muck things up anymore than he already had. There was that wind thing his Mom made him do on the way here, though. Felt natural, really, kinda like his idea; but, in this instance, he already had some experience with it.

Should be fine, right?

So, he began molding, and by the time the wave of black came to take him and his two… Friends? He was ready. His aura swirled around him, condensing into visible waves of a harsh wind that seemed to swivel around and through his tails, and ultimately into a shell. Like always, the earth cratered beneath his power, and both sisters had long since tumbled backwards; away from the faunus. Yang hugged Ruby close, and she hid closer to the buildings, but she didn't exactly hide inside them. No, much like her sister, she… Just couldn't miss this.

Naruto waited, his form floating up off the ground until he centered himself in the clearing. He felt for the waves of disgusting energy, and when he finally saw the bone white of their masks and the walls of those creepy crimson eyes he raised his hands. All ten tails flared out and he _pushed_. The world whistled, and the wind swept through the land like a scythe. Much of the surrounding forest broke in half; trees becoming debris, and large chunks of the ground scattering over the fierce aspect of nature. It helped in absolutely devastating the Grimm that came running. They swiftly burst and dissolving against the destructive show in a curtain of black. When the boy's power finally died down, nothing but a horrific scar was left in the wake of his attack; well, that, the posting and the two sisters besides himself.

He sighed heavily after the exertion and swiped at the cold sweat that built over his forehead, shaking away another shudder. He felt like he was close to burning up again, channeling all that energy. Small mercies. It was dizzying, and he felt… Sick. His world was quickly spinning, but he was caught up by the familiar comfort of Qrow's hand against his forehead and the sound of the two sister's calling for their uncle. The man eyed him passively, before he grunted and managed a grin, "Good work, kid." He chuckled and waved to his two nieces after. Really, it just wouldn't stop. As one, Naruto, Yang and Ruby froze. They could feel it in the air, an ominous tension.

"You three are in so much trouble, it's insane."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Yikes. Not my best work, but I liked the interactions here. I've been writing and rewriting this forever now it feels like, and I just couldn't figure out how to sort everything in my mind for it. Also, note, I do not have the endurance for more than like 4k words, lol. Not that this hits that bar. Still, I'll keep trying to extend the amount I can write. Edited some previous chapters, too, a little. Grammar mostly.**

Qrow heaved a breath and looked over the sheer destruction around him. Honestly, he was amazed that the old post here still stood. That'd be a damn shame. There were a lot of memories here from a time that seemed so far behind him these days; especially when he looked at the two daughters Summer left behind, and Taiyang. The man was a brother to him and he just… Wasn't okay. Neither was Qrow, but he was was never really okay: used to the feeling. He absently ran a hand through his hair while he turned his attention to the brat that really made things seem so much farther away: Naruto Uzumaki, self-proclaimed Sage Shinobi, Fox-Toad Faunus and budding Huntsman to be. Qrow blinked when the boy wilted beneath his stare, and suddenly the older huntsman felt so much older. Something had to give here. Paranoia came clashing with fond affection, so it just made this all that much more… Exhausting.

Here was a kid that was trying his best, and knew about as much about himself as he did; which is to say, little at all. Something they had in common, actually. Qrow constantly struggled with who he wanted to be. Seeing the little blonde so down and _obviously_ ashamed of himself really wrung it out of the Branwen. Uncomfortably, he shifted his weight, before clapping both his hands together. Immediately, he had the kids' full attention, "Alright, why don't we step inside here for a second." Briefly, he scanned over the lodgings again and frowned just the slightest bit, then he eyed Naruto. It was a small compound with a security tower, an assortment of smaller buildings all connection to a larger center; all a convenient, if abandoned, scouting post. It looked no worse for wear so...

Should be okay. The kid had some crazy fucking luck.

"I need to talk to Naruto for a sec, okay? Then, I've got to get you three little brats back where you belong." He squinted rather harshly towards Yang and Ruby at that, especially Yang; they both slumped, the latter especially. Whatever she thought to accomplish out here was beyond him. Raven was _not_ going to help them, she certainly said as much. He flicked his gaze back to Naruto who… Well, the kid had practically beaten himself over the subject before he could.

They had other shit to discuss. He waved the sisters on inside and let Ruby take care of her older sibling for now; the little Summer lookalike was the perfect leash for the other blonde brat. Maybe she'd be just the same for Naruto.

What an idea.

Again, he looked back to the little faunus and sighed. The kid had already wrapped himself up in his tails, the only thing really sticking out being his head and his feet. He snorted, Glynda would be fawning over the brat if she were for sure. After she lectured the hell out of him. Why was he going to talk to him again?

Oh, right.

"Naruto." He rumbled, one hand slipping into his pants pocket while the other rose high to scratch at the itch along his cheek, "'Mere." The faunus did just that, the poor boy's shoulders sinking with every step closer to the man. Qrow snorted at the act, before he knelt down and set a hand over that mess of blonde hair. Suddenly, his stomach twisted and he didn't exactly know what to do when he met those pure blue eyes; they practically glimmered. Naruto's lips were already wobbling and the huntsman hadn't even really said anything. _Shit._ Glynda was going to kill him if he made the little tyke actually cry.

So, he just ran his fingers through those spiky tufts and managed a rough grin, "Easy, kid. You're going to be fine, yeah?" He paused then, only to briefly look away and clear his oddly dry throat. He flashed back to the incident, where all his issues with the boy came from; the sheer killing intent that knocked both of his nieces out. That was… Terrifying. It was jarring to think this was the same kid. A kid who could kill him, and his nieces, right here, right now if he really wanted to.

Mildly, he took comfort in the resurfacing words Glynda had for him a while back now. He just needed to teach him, right? Train him. Look at it like training. Or something. It took Naruto leaning just a bit closer into his hold to tear Qrow out of his own head. The dusty huntsman breathed in a sigh and chuckled just a little, "We need to talk about what happened… At my nieces' house." Seeing the little brat squirm brought him just a little more solace; at least he wasn't the only one out of his depth. "I know you apologized, kid, and I'm glad, honestly, but… That was not okay. You can't just… Do… That. You scared your mother, and you knocked both of those girls out _and_ you ran away."

The tears were already forming on the corner of those odd cerulean eyes, but Qrow pressed on. "You know, Glynda has called me non-stop while I've been out searching for you. Every day, every other hour, it's crazy. I… Was worried too, you know? You're like…" He swallowed slightly, throat feeling progressively more and more dry, "You… Are… A son to us. You need to have more control than that, than… This mess right here. You destroyed this forest, Naruto. Utterly and completely… This doesn't just go away. You could have hurt Yang and Ruby, and I… You need to do better. I guess, I do too."

Those soft, wide blue eyes clenched shut and the little blonde heaved a heavy breath. He didn't sob, but those tears didn't stop; Qrow nearly laughed at all that effort. The kid really did try. Slowly, the older huntsman swept his arms around the faunus and carefully tugged him into his embrace. That was all it took for the boy to start bawling into his chest. His fingers combed through those thick tufts of hair again and again all the way through. Eventually, he had to bring Naruto back down, so he pressed him out at arm's length; both hands on those oddly sturdy shoulders. Those puffy, brilliant eyes were a little red, Qrow noted, and the small child was sniffling up a storm, but there was a determination there.

Good. The Huntsman did something right, at least.

"You need to remember that you're not alone; usually, that's not an issue for ya, but… You can talk to me and your mom. We're going to be here for you, and… We're going to help you make sure something like this _doesn't_ happen again. Alright? We can do better together."

Naruto nodded a few times, before he wiped at his eyes with two balled up hands. Briefly, he glanced towards the two girls peeking on him and… His dad. The attention made him blush and pick at his shirt a little more until he beamed a smile instead, and Qrow had to stifle a dry laugh at the show, before he too looked over at the little pair. He met wide lavender and silver eyes with a quirked brow.

It only took him a moment to realize they weren't really staring at him; at least, not initially. They were looking at Naruto, but their hilariously gaping expression did eventually turn towards the man himself.

"You're a father?!/We have a cousin?!" Yang and Ruby, the troublesome little shits, sputtered out incredulously.

Qrow just sighed and took his newly minted son by the hand, his mind briefly veering towards the idea of letting Glynda handle any paperwork that regarded his acceptance of his new… Parental responsibility. The thought faded to the back of his mind when he ushered his little squad of minions into the post and finally took to lecturing the other two gremlins. "You little brats aren't out of the water, either. Your Dad is going to kill you." He paused, briefly glancing towards Naruto, only to sigh at the suddenly sheepish child and turn his attention back to his nieces. "You ought to know better than to just run off without any supervision; I mean, seriously? Especially in an emergency alert. I _know_ you had to have known better than to leave when you woke up at the school of all places, Yang."

Ruby winced in place of her older sister when she dropped that lavender gaze of hers to the ground. She could hear those little fists tighten, and she couldn't help but mirror Yang, before she snagged one and tugged on it. She flushed slightly when her gaze met Qrow's, the man's expression impassive beyond the quirking brow that met her little display. "I-We… We just wanted to help Dad!" She managed to say, once again glancing towards Yang, though it seemed her sister didn't so much as meet her gaze. No, instead she trembled.

Their Uncle took a deep, deep breath, before crouching low and folding his arms over his knees. He looked pensive, and even took the time to scratch at his scruffy cheek some until he eventually settled a hand on both of his nieces' little heads. "I understand, Ruby. But, your sister needs to remember that she's eight, and you're five; one of you only having some training, and the other none. You two were not, and are not prepared for this outing. I want you to take a moment, and just picture the Grimm that Naruto decimated; except take him out of the equation and leave yourselves in it. What then, eh?" Qrow grimaced when he saw the way Yang jerked at the idea, her eyes sharp with budding tears at their corners. She stared at Ruby, a little girl who looked so much more defiant now.

"Yang's strong too!" She promised, to her Uncle's slight amusement; the watery smile she got out of her older sister was enough for him; of course, that was before Yang once again let her eyes lower to the ground. They clenched tight and Qrow couldn't stop himself from pulling both of the sisters to his chest in a tight, secure hug. Yang shook and slowly began to sob, her voice lost in a smattering of apologies that Ruby suddenly felt incredibly guilty over. Not that she had much of a chance to protest, because Qrow hushed them both and merely waited for the waterworks to subside.

Naruto for his part stayed absolutely silent, and mostly uncomfortable. He'd already recognized that most of this was his own fault, and he wanted to defend the two somehow. The faunus didn't know where to start though, so remained quiet.

"She is." Qrow assured Ruby, lips twitching slightly, "Just not strong enough… Yet." He added with a smile, "Now, no more tears, eh? We need to get you brats to your parents." Everyone perked up at that, thankfully, and the Huntsman couldn't help but feel like things were going to be pretty smooth from here on out. Though, that idea was scrapped the moment he remembered the talk that him and Glynda were going to have to have with their… Son. What a thought that was.

The trip back to Signal was far shorter than the trip across the island for all parties. A call was made and a Bullhead was there to pick them up by nightfall; and wasn't that just a blessing in disguise? The kids had all fallen asleep in a heap after they boarded, and Qrow was glad to know that for all the bullshit Naruto seemed to be surrounded with, whether it be his powers, returning memories, or whatever else; the kid still got along with his nieces. Goodness knows Taiyang was going to have a fucking fit when he found out that Naruto was sleeping with them, let alone in their presence at all after what happened. Qrow was going to get the shaft in that argument, he just knew it.

Thankfully, his semblance didn't see fit to royally fuck him over when he instead met an obviously sleep deprived Glynda at the school's port. He didn't even bother protesting when she snagged her son and disappeared with a promise to talk tomorrow practically dragged out from him. Qrow only chuckled at the sight of her quickly departing backside and shook his head, before hoisting Ruby up in his arms and gently waking Yang.

She was probably in the worst shape of everyone that had been there. Dead tired, body battered and her clothes scratched up. The girl had some crazy endurance, to say the least. The man didn't waste anymore time, however, and gently nudged her along, "Come on, your Dad's probably around the corner waiting to chew my ass out." Pause. Qrow coughed for a moment and glanced around, before letting a whisper follow, "Definitely never tell him I said that, and never say it yourself, eh?" That got a weak, tired little laugh from his niece and a faint nod; which was better than he could of asked for. Seriously. What endurance. They left the landing area soon enough and crossed into the boarding station the school had on hand just to see the very parental figure Qrow was feeling more than wary of.

Taiyang sat in a row of seats alone, head down and probably tired beyond belief just like Glynda. The lanky Huntsman made way all the same and let the way his boots clicked across the hard, marble floor warn his long time best friend and brother. Mild trepidation set in when he say how absolutely worn out those blue, reddened eyes of Tai's were. A mild light entered the man's sight when his eyes fell upon his daughters', thankfully, but the bags beneath them and the way he stumbled out of his seat were plenty telling. Hurriedly, Yang ran up to her father and Ruby was only on the verge of waking when her older sister cried out a happy, and yet so somber, "Dad!"

The youngest rubbed her bleary silver eyes, before she reached her hands out for the man. Qrow, naturally, didn't get in the way of that reunion and only wore a grin in the face of all these smiles. Course, he had to bite it back some when he noticed the mildly harsh glance his former teammate sent him. "Brought the girls back, safe and sound." He tried to assure the man, though Taiyang only gave him a flat stare as he hoisted both girls up into his arms and to his chest. Qrow tensed when he saw the building snarl about to shape Tai's face.

"Qrow. Don't you ever let me see you bring that _thing_ near my children again. It nearly killed them!" The voice was brittle and hoarse, an underlying rage empowering it; and yet, the Huntsman that had spent all that time looking for his nieces, looking out for his son, and just generally trying to hold it together in the face of everyone else telling him how to feel, just bristled. Immediately, Yang and Ruby went quiet, freezing slightly at the sheer tension spreading between their family.

Qrow glanced between the two little girls and managed to reign in a bit of his temper with a huff, eyes drifting to the side slightly. "He, Tai. _He._ They weren't in danger of dying, the whole thing was a massive misunderstanding, I promise. No, the real danger is still you."

That was the wrong thing to say, because Qrow only had time to glance up before that wide forehead of Tai's slammed into his nose with an audible crack. Ruby and Yang were already squirming up a storm, yelling at their father, before the man backed off and gave his raven-haired brother a moment to cover his nose and stem the flow dripping down. "How dare you, Qrow. How fucking dare you. Me? A danger? To my own-" His voice fell short when the scythe wielder dropped his hand and gave a bloody smile. It was a cold, unfeeling curve and Taiyang only wrinkled his nose at the feeling of trepidation rushing to his senses.

"You're a negligent fucking asshole, Tai. Your kids ran off to try and find Raven, because you couldn't be bothered to be a father. _Raven._ Fuck you." He spat, crimson eyes narrowing, "I get it, really, I do; Summer was amazing, and I… Wish things were different everyday. But, don't you take your bullshit out on my kid, or even me; no one planned for this shit." Again, Qrow spat, this time at the man's feet, before brushing past him with an apologetic glance towards his little nieces. They both were already tearing up, and Qrow couldn't help fondly muse about how much of a baby they both were; still, it wasn't a situation to be happy with. Well, at least, not in regards to Taiyang.

These were about to be an uncomfortable couple of days, and he'd only just gotten in. A date with the nurse's office was already on the agenda, too. Fuck's sake. At least everyone was safe now. He'd have to make sure of that tomorrow after the debriefing with Glynda, but... Well, tomorrow's problems were for tomorrow's him. First, his nose, then some sleep. Maybe even a drink somewhere in between.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So, this is the last chapter of winging it I'll be doing for this story. That's why this is so short, because there's enough here in these thirteen chapters for a story to be had going forward so long as I have some actual structure. So, I will not be updating for a long, long while. I'm not the best at writing, let alone something to this degree, and all that on top of the fact that I am working means it'll be a while yet before the next chapter. I'm hoping to complete a whole arc before I start uploading the next set of chapters, but we'll see. So thank you followers, reviewers and everyone who favorited this; I hope to have some more substantial content for ya in the future. Til then! Ciao!**

Naruto knew he was in a dream when he opened his eyes and saw the haunting darkness circling the bit of grassland he sat on. Still, it felt so real. The blades of grass beneath his fingers, and the scent of the forest he had lost himself in thick against his sense of smell. He figured it would only be a moment or two before he heard the woman's voice again. The calm, eerie intrigue of her tone sounding out in a single word.

 **"** **Curious…"**

The distinct lack of nature energy in the environment told him much, though. The Grimm had surrounded him, even if they didn't show their eyes beyond the single beast that separated itself from the border of darkness surrounding him. Haunting crimson eyes met clear, vibrant cerulean and Naruto could feel the way this strain of corruption fed into a line that retreated far into the depths of Remnant. His sense of life was constantly reminding him of the entire world around him, and even in this dream, he could make out the pale, regal visage of tainted woman peering through the eyes of her pawn the more he concentrated on her. Naruto, naturally, didn't understand the why, or the how, but it didn't stop him from finding her and from _feeling_ her lifeforce. How could such a pretty lady feel so absolutely disgusting? The world was a dark, cavernous place for her, and it almost seemed to wilt with every and any step she took. That much was all the clearer when the grass beneath the possessed Beowulf seemed to darken and curl into its death.

Somewhere above him, Naruto could make out the presence of Qrow. His Dad could transform apparently, and man, wasn't that just cool as heck? It was odd how calm he felt, though. Maybe, it was because of all the dreams before, maybe he was just tired? Or maybe he just needed the clarity. Needed to remember this encounter for every little bit that it was. Again, his focus turned back to the dream spun memory. He could see her face, whoever she was. The image floated behind her creature of darkness, and Naruto couldn't help but shiver with the way her eyes narrowed at him. Her lips twisted into a thoughtful little smile. It should have been warmer than it was. Instead, the expression was frigid and meaningless.

Naruto wondered why he knew that, why he could tell, before she began to speak again.

 **"** **You, little boy, are in such a fascinating position, aren't you? So powerful, and yet so young. Not even three steps away from being another piece in a long, unending game, either. Already Ozpin has tied you down with a father and a mother. What a convenience it is that they are so accepting of you."**

Doubt, anger and indignation floated in his belly at the very idea that any of it was fake. The boy could literally feel the emotions rolling off of people, and sure, they didn't always make sense, and sometimes they lied to him, and he didn't always know why; but… The love was real enough. He believed that, wholly. Literally, the boy could feel it and sometimes even float in it, if he closed his eyes.

It didn't matter if Ozzy-pants set it up that way.

 **"** **Still, there are other hands that are trying to grasp you, child. The Fang, Atlas, and naturally, myself."** She continued, a small smile twitching across her lips, **"Do you know why?"**

Naruto nodded slowly, and a little hesitantly, before scrunching his face up and turning his gaze down. The power he hadn't asked for, of course. The power that had terrified his mom, his Dad, and his… Cousins? That's what Ruby had called him, right? He could feel the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, but he was quick to wipe them away. Naruto was just about done with all the crying he'd been doing. Not-Him would probably call him a baby, and no way was Naruto Uzumaki a baby.

 **"** **Good."** She said with another faux smile, eyes glimmering with anticipation, **"You know, you're hardly human yourself, little one. More God than mortal. Yet, you can't be any older than five, or six. Is it just another skin for you, little one? Are you more than you appear? Are you actually one of the Two, reincarnated? A trial sent by them? Are you a pitiful second chance for me to redeem myself, or another tool for me to finish what I had started so long ago? Regardless, you are young yet, and the world is constantly battling itself for balance. You will see the darkness of Remnant's people eventually. They fight between themselves even now, despite my greater threat. I see no reason why they can't simply be** ** _replaced_** **. Even the Gods have already forsaken them. I hope you'll see, that between myself and Ozpin,** ** _I_** **am right."**

Naruto simply blinked, as if the idea had never occurred to him. The boy had known nothing but Remnant for the entire time that he'd even been self-aware. True, the distorted dreams, the broken memories said otherwise, but… That wasn't him. The Other had said so, too. There was no Naruto out there that lied as far as he was concerned. The thought tried to grow, nevertheless, and was immediately stamped out. Remnant was his home now, didn't matter how, when, or why he came here. Mom and Dad are here, and that was plenty.

"I dunno about any of that…" Naruto finally started, voice soft and somewhat subdued, "Don't know what half of what ya said even means, but if Remnant's so dark then I just need to be that much brighter." His whiskered cheeks pulled, and the boy couldn't help the itching, beaming foxy grin that split his lips, "That's what a Huntsman does! That's what this Sage does, and that's definitely what my kind of shinobi does." The boy scrubbed at the back of his head some, "Might get a lil' tough, so I just have to be tougher. Easy enough!" He chirped, only to be met with an odd quirk of the brow from the tainted lady's projected face. The Grimm she controlled, of course, did nothing but growl; teeth bared and all.

There was a weighted silence, and the emotions he felt from the connection she had with her not-so little puppet smothered him; annoyance and amusement, both thick with disbelief. It was an odd triangle for the little faunus, and one he didn't really try to puzzle through. She eventually feigned a smile and let go of the control she had over the Beowulf, her words a faint whisper on the wind:

 **"** **Prove it."  
**  
Naruto awoke promptly after and frowned, though his lips were quick to turn into a content little upwards curve when he felt the presence of his mom; he was cozy in her grasp beneath the veil of thick blankets covering him. Not that he needed them. The more he noticed them though, the hotter he felt, so he did eventually wiggle his way out of her affectionate prison. Of course, that meant he dropped to the ground with a thud. He scrambled to his feet and took a moment to scan his surroundings soon enough. It was the Nurse's Office, apparently, though, the woman in charge here wasn't around. Instead there was a full line of medical beds, each one filled with a person; only two he recognized. His mum and dad. Guilt floated into his mind, and he just knew he was going to have to explain himself somehow.

The little blonde wilted slightly at the idea, because he really, really didn't understand half of what was going on with himself either; and Naruto didn't know what he'd do if that made his parents mad at him. He looked back to Glynda, eyeing her over just to note how inexplicably tired she seemed to be; the exhaustion was seeping through his very senses. Qrow was like a knot, wound-up over something(hopefully not him still). Apparently, the Grimm attacked while he was gone, and his mom handled it with the help of the rest of the staff. Part of him wondered if it was his fault, since they apparently responded to negative emotions. Naruto didn't linger long on that line, before he quietly made his way towards the end of the room where the Nurse's desk was. All he wanted was paper, so he looked through the drawers for some blank sheets. Luck was on his side when he found some, so he quickly floated himself into the office chair and smoothed his trial to be out across the surface of the desk; one idle thought carrying a steel pen to his hand.

Naruto blinked at that, then stared at his writing utensil hard, only to mutter, "cool" and move along. He wanted to help his family feel better, and so maybe he'd draw something. Qrow seemed to like the last one, and he was sure his mom would love whatever he'd have for her. She was awesome like that. Still, though, the boy wasn't sure what to draw. He wasn't sure if his drawing would even stand up to the situation his mom had been swept up into either. If only he could have been there to help out…

And wasn't that just the right thought?

Slowly, Kanji began to float across his vision. No, Naruto didn't understand a lick of it beyond, ' _this will definitely help my mom'_ and a little intuition. His fingers twitched and quickly put the pen tip to the paper, chakra steadily pumping into someone that drew his stomach into flips. Still, the little faunus buckled down and put line after line down across the bottom of the sheet. In the center was his one hundred percent perfect blonde stick man, dressed by what was probably the best representation of the Fourth's cloak. Above he scribbled Flying Thunder God.

This was gonna be awesome, and now, there'd be no way that he couldn't help! Still, there was something lacking. A background maybe? Maybe he'd draw some clouds there…

In the meantime, in another part of Patch, Ruby and Yang were an intertwined bundle. The morning started like any other for the both of them; with the older of the two sisters waking the youngest, before helping make a simple breakfast: Cereal. What a blessing it is. Their Dad was still locked up in his room, as he was prone to do, but that was… Well, it was what it was. He was adamant on leaving the school last night, spouting something about protecting them, but the man really didn't give either sister much room to talk at all on the subject. Wouldn't they be safer with the rest of the people there?

Still, Yang understood, at least, in part. She remembered the sheer terror that wracked her body into a pretty deep slumber. Heck, it even happened to her sister. Speaking of Ruby, the little tyke was doing her absolute best not to make much of a mess, and still there were pieces of their frosted flakes smearing the table some by her bowl. The sight coaxed a mild smile from Yang, only for her lips to part into a grin, "You're such a messy girl, Rubes!"

Ruby puffed and plopped her spoon into her bowl, turning her head aside and crossing her arms over her chest, "No, you.." She bit back, nose wrinkling and all. The eldest couldn't bite back a laugh after that. Though, when Ruby began to pick at the table a little she knew she'd have to reign it in to talk about what happened between their Dad and their Uncle.

Yang groaned at the thought and laid her upper half across the table some, hands outstretched for her sister's just to command her attention all the easier. "Hey, baby sis." She whispered, smile patient and warm while Ruby _hmphed_ and looked aside some. Though, the little tyke did eventually push the words out of her head.

"Why's Daddy being such a meanie? Uncle didn't do nothin' wrong!" She practically squeaked, to the blonde's mild amusement.

"It's probably 'cause of Naruto, Rubes." Yang replied, only to get a scoff from her sister. Ruby leaned forward and wiggled her fingers between her sisters, before finally tugging them free and crossing her arms over her chest _again._ The youngest shook her head twice after that and spoke on behalf of her cousin-to-be, "No way. Naruto is so awesome, though!"

Yang winced slightly and nodded slowly, her own arms retracting to cross along the counter where she'd drum her fingers across the wooden surface a bit, "Yeah… But, he did, accidentally, put us in the infirmary… Don't you remember being scared?" She asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Ruby frowned at the question and bobbed her head slightly, before she leaned forward and palmed the table; whole frame rising in her seat, "But, it's just like the dark, sissy! Daddy said it was only scary 'cause we didn't know what was in it. Nothing in it at all! So it isn't scary anymore. Naruto is cool. So, he's not scary. We just have to show Daddy that, too."

Yang nearly giggled at the logic of it all, but she settled for a sigh and hummed to herself instead; legs kicking out nearly restlessly in her seat as Ruby plopped back into her own. Rubes wasn't wrong, per say. How to show Dad though? Maybe they should... Sneak out again and ask Qrow?

Decisions, decisions.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello everyone! It's been awhile. Unfortunately, I was not at all able to write as many chapters as I wanted. Between work, and some of my other hobbies, coming back to this has been difficult. I apologize for that, and the wait, and possibly even the writing; hopefully, this will satisfy you for now. Don't fret however! There will be more to come! Hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter in the meantime. Later folks!**

Glynda awoke bleary eyed and hungrier than she ever thought she could be. For a moment, she didn't know why, but then she remembered waves of Grimm flinging themselves at the school. Briefly, she closed her eyes just to breathe and help coax the rest of the tension out of her sore, sore body. Idly, she could hear Naruto, and she most certainly could hear pen and paper, one at work against the other. Mild mumbling about helping her and Qrow feel better. Did he know he was even talking like that? She could feel her lips quirk at the thought. How amusing. Still, she was Mom now, and had a part to play. Deliberately, she slowly rose up and eyed around for her glasses instead of fumbling for them. She snatched them from the medical tray nearby shortly after, before finally turning towards her determined little son.

Of course, Naruto immediately froze up, his oddly shaped cerulean eyes snapping to her in almost the same moment. He almost looked guilty in the way he was caught, doodling most likely, before he smiled and Glynda perked a brow. She braced herself just after, of course.

Naruto was a hugger more and more these days, and the boy had all but vanished in an attempt to cling to her like a koala. She, naturally, smiled all the same. She combed her slender digits through his hair warmly, idly wondering how much more of a mess her son's blonde strands could be. Her mind flit back and forth between the lecture she had prepared for him and the warmth she felt until she finally settled the boy proper in her lap and flicked his nose. "Naruto." She spoke, voice softer than it was firm; still, he flinched and hesitated to meet her eyes. Eventually, he did, because Naruto Uzumaki never backed away from anything. Her smile, thin and threatening did nothing to help though. "You're grounded. I expect you to put your best foot forward in your lessons from here on out. Am I understood?"

The boy heaved a breath and he grinned, eyes lighting up in happy relief. "Don't you ever run away from me, or your... Father… Again." She continued, eyes narrowing behind her glasses while her son nodded far too eagerly.

"Never ever again!" He promised!

Then he disappeared and reappeared all within the span of a blink. In his little hand was, of course, the very doodle she had heard him working on earlier. It was… Well, Qrow and her on either side of her son, so she suspected. They were all stick figures though, and only their hair really denoted much else; two blondes and a raven haired individual she could only assume was her drunk of a friend(?). Though, the one she suspected to be Naruto had more to it than they did. A cape? Lined with fire, because what child's drawing was ever complete without some fire. Then there was this mysterious symbol above. She pointed it out to her boy and all she got was a, "Flying Thunder God!" in response.

She didn't know what or who that could have been, but whatever the case, she then pointed to the blonde that was most obviously not here. She'd never wear flames on anything. Naruto blinked, almost blankly, in return. As if the very idea that she didn't know was beyond him. "The Fourth Hokage!" He chirped.

"Who? And… Why?"

"The Fourth is the Fourth! And because! He's gonna help me protect you and Dad!"

Her lips quirked at that, amusement glimmering through her eyes, "Of course. Your father and I can take care of ourselves very well, Naruto. Our job is to protect you now."

"I'll help then." The boy replied with a nearly sagely nod.

"Well, why don't we start with something easy then? Breakfast."

There couldn't have been a happier pair of cerulean eyes in the world.

Of course, that was until Qrow woke up and they had breakfast together, as a mildly uncomfortable family. Glynda couldn't stop feeling annoyed by his presence and vice-versa. He was nursing a drink, and she was pretending that her riding crop wasn't within reach. Naruto's would-be father pressed the topic, and Goodwitch knew she'd actually have to side with him on this.

"Naruto." Qrow started, his throat practically dry to her ears, "We're gonna have to talk about… Everything. Your mom and I need to know what's going on with ya, kiddo; and you have to understand that your actions had a few more consequences than you may have realized." She couldn't help but feel a mild sense of irony given that it was Qrow of all people talking about it.

So, she cleared her throat and decided to take the reigns, because she could already hear how uncomfortable the man was. "Your sudden departure caused a rather sudden influx of Grimm, Naruto." He was only five, something in her mind whispered. It was right, of course, but her particular five year old was going to have to come to terms with some things earlier than others. He was too powerful to otherwise be free of it. "Many people could have died. Instead, they are injured. Some are no longer capable of being Huntsman." She paused as Naruto's once blindingly bright eyes dimmed and his gaze lowered to the bowl of cereal before him. Her fingers found his head soon enough, drawing him away from the self-loathing that she knew he was bound to wade through, "You didn't know, Naruto." She whispered in soft assurance, "Now you do, now we do. So, what does that mean?"

"We can do better?" He asked tentatively. Qrow's lips twitched into a satisfied smile at that. She'd have to prod him about how he handled Naruto later.

"Correct." Glynda replied with a smile, "We can do better. We're here for you. So, why don't you tell us why it happened at all, and we can figure out how to handle it next time something like this… Starts to set you off. Alright?"

Naruto nodded twice and gently relented his spoon into his bowl. He even placed his toast aside, before slumping some and nearly drawing up a few tails into his hands just to comfort himself.

Silence reigned, but Glynda was a patient woman. Usually. Something was itching at her, because, obviously, there was something bothering her boy and she dearly wanted nothing more than to be able in helping him. By will alone, she didn't fidget. She closed her eyes, and waited. Qrow on the other hand… Well, she could hear his fingers rolling across the surface of the cafeteria table they sat at. He was nervous, but then, so was she. Why was being a parent so nerve wracking?

"I dunno how to start." Naruto finally replied, uncertainty laced through the whole of his voice. He trembled, and Glynda was already whispering some soft assurances as she leaned over and combed her fingers through his blonde spikes again. He nodded and puffed up some, "I have dreams… Of another person that's… Like me. Or was me? He… I? We were fighting a war. There was a lady. Ruby's eyes reminded me of hers, and I couldn't… They took her m-mom." His lips wobbled, his eyes watered, and Glynda's weren't much the same, because her baby just never had it easy. Her heart leapt into her throat and her chest tightened uncomfortably, "It wasn't me though… He said so! It wasn't me! I didn't fail…" He started, voice frantic and eyes wide as they flicked between her and oh-so silent Qrow. The man leaned close and palmed his son's shoulder, settling Naruto back in his seat gently and giving him a pat.

"It's okay, Naruto. It's okay. We believe you." He promised as he carefully slid his own flask of whiskey aside. "Who's he?"

"The other me…" Naruto whispered, hand already balled up as it wiped over his eyes. It wasn't long before he resigned himself to a silence Glynda wasn't sure how to break and one Qrow didn't know ought to be broken.

Qrow slid his chair close and threw an arm around his son, pressing him snug to his side while he kicked his feet up across the table. It brought a soft, innocent laugh from the boy and an oddly thankful scowl from Glynda. "Well, now it's just you, kid. And us. So, it's okay. Whatever's going on, it's going to be okay." Naruto nodded against his side, tails wriggling around him like a security blanket, "Hell, maybe even Ozpin can help."

Glynda frowned at that thought, and gave Qrow a glare; he shrugged it off, of course. Wasn't like he knew what to do about any of this. He just became a father. He was barely an uncle. Cut him some slack. The professor rolled her eyes and eased close herself, one hand snagging her son's hand, before she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Tell us more when you can, Naruto. We're always here for you… And when we can't be, well, you can write in your scroll. You just have to be careful with… Whatever you did at Taiyang's house. That cannot be allowed to happen again. Not in this capacity. I don't know what would have happened if I weren't here to organize the defense. Patch is not home to many. We're lucky the school was left relatively unscathed as it was."

She smiled again, but this time it was in the way that always made Naruto shiver. The way she did whenever she decided he'd have more lessons. "Why don't we finish up, before I take you through your multiplication chart again?"

Naruto wilted, but couldn't help the small smile all the same. The relief in his little body all too palpable. He hoped his parents were always there for him like this.

* * *

Somehow, some way Qrow found himself alone with his son. Glynda left to help with the efforts, and Naruto wanted to as well, but... Well, Qrow and Glynda decided it was better to keep Naruto out of it for now. No one here knew of the boy's abilities, and it was better to keep it that way for now. No one wanted to deal with the idle energy a veritable army of Naruto would have anyway. So, instead, the huntsman took the ten-tailed faunus onto his shoulders and went to inspect the outskirts of the school grounds.

Deep, thorough gouges cut into the remains of a tower. The toppled architecture had thick puncture marks too, and the hint of blood stained the ground and much of the breached outer wall circling the whole of the academy. Thick prints hinted at the presence of Beowolves. The puncture marks meant a Nevermore, most likely. There were Ursa tracks leading off towards the main courtyard, but Qrow got lost and Naruto was silent. He could feel the tension in his son, and knew that he wanted to say something, so the huntsman waited. Eventually, Naruto found the strength.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"I know, kiddo. It's okay. We'll stay awhile and help out, try and make it up, eh?" He peeked up at his kid and floated a small grin, and Naruto beamed back down at him; his tiny hands already combing through his 'duck-butt' styled hair. "I've got a question, though. You've got a lot of Semblances, so why don't you tell your old man what else you can do?" Naruto blinked at that and scratched a hand through the back of his hair, looking almost thoughtful, before he shrugged.

"I'unno, whatever I want?"

Qrow laughed, and he laughed hard, eyes nearly watering; especially when Naruto shifted somewhat uncomfortably on his head. He eventually settled with a smile though, because his Dad was warm, and the only thing he could sense from the man was relief.

The not-so drunk alcoholic heaved in a heavy breath and slowed down eventually, amusement practically shining in his eyes. All the worries he had about Naruto, and his powers, suddenly seemed so trivial and… Unnecessary. His kid was a riot, and hell, if he gave the boy the benefit of the doubt, maybe he could make him some brandy on request? If Naruto could really do whatever he wanted, then… Shit. "Well, why don't you conjure me up a ball, kiddo? You ever play catch?"

Naruto shook his head, before lowering a hand down and willing a black sphere into existence. It dropped straight into Qrow's hands, and the man nearly didn't catch it, because honestly? He didn't expect the kid to just… Do it. "Huh. How many of these can you make?"

"All of them?"

Qrow blinked, mind blanking out, before he stifled a laugh and reached up to flick his son on the nose; a fond muttering of blonde brats and not cute kids escaping from him. Naruto only grinned after tucking his chin into the nest that was his father's head of hair. Qrow fell silent after his focus fell back to the ball, or sphere; it was weirdly… Malleable. Squeeze too hard and it'd start to become all the denser, but for the moment it was giving enough. Like rubber almost, even if the texture wasn't quite the same. Smooth. The color was otherworldly. It was like a perfect blott that he could just touch, just as dark as the Grimm, but not at all carrying the same intent. Rather creepy still.

It didn't stop him from using it as a baseball however, nor did it stop Naruto from disappearing after it like a dog chasing after a stick; if that dog was actually a fox and frog with horns. And well, not a dog. Qrow himself even stretched his limbs, picking up speed and leaping between the trees after his son to play what was really more like dodgeball than anything else. It was a good way to get… This failure of a visit out of his mind. Though, connecting with Naruto and even Glynda a little was surprisingly nice.

At least until she called them both back, one, to get Naruto back on track with some lessons, because he was grounded, and she was not entirely happy to hear they were both goofing off, though, the tilt to her lips might have implied otherwise when she saw them both again; and two, Qrow and her needed to talk to Ozpin about... Everything.

* * *

Ozpin was all too happy to get a call from his newly paired assistants in all things saving Remnant. It was unfortunate to hear what had happened, however. Enough that he decided to press the books he retrieved from the old archives aside, so that he could give his full attention to his friends. Who knew such a vibrant, cheery boy could vent such extreme dark emotions? He found himself frowning even further once Taiyang was brought into the picture, though he found himself pleasantly amused when heard how the children connected fairly well with one another despite their initial meeting.

All things considered it could have been worse, and given the seemingly random, limitless nature of Naruto's semblances he may prove to be a miracle yet for those who were disabled. No, what was far more interesting was this other Naruto that was apparently haunting the boy's dreams. He grimaced at the very idea of the young experiencing such a travesty, even if it was wrapped up in half-forgotten memories and dreams. It was easy for him to piece together. Like him, Naruto had to have been reincarnated. It did lead to a question of who the boy once was, however. Ozpin couldn't help glancing over to the books he'd had out; each forgotten notes on the Two Brothers. He'd been over them so many times in his many lifetimes, especially in this one. But his memories of the Age of the Gods were long past him, and they too were merely remnants; the words in the pages reflected that. Perhaps it was time to start searching through the ruins scattered out across the land. Menagerie would be a good first start.

"There's more." Qrow said, mildly startling the head master from his musings. Of course, learning that Salem had found and reached out to the boy had the same effect. He barely heard Glynda asking Qrow what in the hell he was talking about, and why she hadn't been told at all til now. Ozpin had long tuned them both out, however. No, instead he was meditating on his next move. Perhaps, it was time for the headmaster to stop taking a seat back in these matters. Better yet, it may be time to vacate his position and allow a younger mind to groom the next generation. Professor Oobleck has always been an intelligent, and vastly energetic Huntsman. A man who has always done right by his comrades. Someone he could trust to handle the students, and perhaps, even someone he could trust to handle the secret that was Salem's existence. Not to mention his old friend General Ironwood. The headmaster found some mild amusement in picturing the man trying to keep up with the sheer pace Oobleck sets in a conversation.

He may be just the man to succeed where Ozpin, and Ozma, have struggled.

* * *

Ruby and Yang were so much like their mom, Summer. In so many ways. Life was an adventure, and when she wasn't being the calm in the storm, she was more often than not the storm. Yang took to that the most, Ruby the former. That's why he was throwing down with his eldest by way of yelling. Ruby would never, at least, at this point in her life; hopefully, she'd never be in a position where she felt the need to scream the way her sister was.

He'd only put a stop to their little attempt to sneak off and see their uncle, and the little... Child he had taken in. The one that had nearly put his sweet, sweet little angels in the ground by sheer presence alone. How utterly terrifying. The man was not prepared for the venom in his daughter's voice when she practically spat at him, "You're a monster! He's our cousin, and all you do is HIDE IN YOUR ROOM! EVERY! DAY!" Resentment strained through her voice, and Taiyang almost felt guilty. Almost.

"He is not taking you from me! You two are all I have left! Why don't you understand that?!" He bellowed back, voice hoarse as he teared up in the same sheer frustration that blossomed across Yang's face. Ruby had ducked beneath the table, wilting and trembling under the palpable anger writhing through her father and sister.

"You're barely even here!" She cried back, throwing herself into his chest with as much might as she could. It wasn't enough. Her tiny fists smashed against his stomach and chest; Tai didn't stop it. He probably deserved it. "YOU LEFT US." She sobbed, and sobbed into his chest, and the man didn't make a move; too afraid he'd all but shatter in the attempt. His heart ached, and his mind reeled through the days he spent lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, thoughts torn between his wife, the painful reminders his children were, and the failure he couldn't seem to escape. He could never keep the people he loved, could never protect them either, it was a wonder that he had children at all considering the fact that everyone had just left in some way or another.

It took him another minute to realize that his daughter wasn't the only one crying. He was too. So was Ruby. One more minute later they were all a puddle on the kitchen floor, hugging tight as can be, and crying. Why was he such a terrible parent? Summer would have kicked his ass by now, Raven too, if she was still anything like she used to be. "You have to understand..." He started, only to pause, because damn he sounded like someone else. So pathetic and weak, and...

"I can't lose you, too."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Wassuh, my dudes. I know some of you have been waiting for this, and are probably plenty frustrated with my lack of time putting out content. I apologize for that. But, life's a busy, and I've got more things to worry about than this. That said, I'm glad you enjoy what I'm putting out. This is pretty short all things considered, but I couldn't keep forcing myself to work on this chapter. Enjoy! Also, I don't own RWBY or Naruto.**

 **Also reuploaded, because I decided to add more. I agree with NyaNya and Biob that this felt shorter. I mean, I write small chapters anyway, but I definitely came away feeling like there should have been something else after rereading. Maybe this was it.**

The world was crisp and clear, every person something he could submerge himself into; an ocean of his own to explore and share in. Naruto Uzumaki could sense everything, and everyone. It'd be amazing if he couldn't help the guilt folding over in his gut again and again.

It'd only been three days since he'd talked to his parents about as much as he could understand. Every day since he's opened his eyes, everything else in him seemed to open up too; his senses and his mind were expanding and he could feel the shattered memories of him slowly piecing together, even if he did his best to stray away from them. That was for an older, braver Naruto to deal with. The more pressing matter was the people he'd hurt, indirectly. Their injuries, their worries, their chakras- Or auras rather?

It didn't help that he'd woken up in the infirmary every day. Glynda had taken to sleeping there with the rest of the wounded to try and help them through the aftermath. It was his fault, of course. How couldn't it have been? It was his emotions that nearly killed his two cousins, his parents, and even the people of Patch. The horde of Grimm were his responsibility. He was blind, immature and irrational, impulsive... And just... He had to fix it. Not-Him had given him vast knowledge, but the comprehension just wasn't there, and there was just so, so much. It hurt. Every time he scraped through the vast hallways of his mind he got lost, or felt his aura churn beneath his skin.

He could even feel the creepy crimson one-eyed creature wriggling through his circuits. The sheer malice it wielded was something that would haunt his dreams forever, he was sure. All these things didn't take away from the responsibility that was his, though. He could almost feel his older, alternate's clone swell with pride at the thought, even as the massive signature sat far across the world of Remnant in seclusion; awaiting him no doubt. Naruto would leave the pieces of his identity as they were for now: in shattered pieces. Meditation came to him easily these days. It was easy to fall into the swell of his own power, and easier still to fall into that of nature, Remnant's. He could feel how both surged to try and fall under his command, but his control was still utterly pathetic. He'd done so much damage for so little too many times. The boy knew he had to do something though. He had the power, somewhere in the vast corners of his mental space, and so he did the only thing he could think of. Sink.

The moment his feet kissed the water gently flowing through the corridors of his mind, Naruto fell by will alone. He let only his intent carry him through the phantom memories that still utterly terrified him. The ten-tailed faunus only halted when he found what he was searching for, never opening his eyes to see the rest of everything, and everyone that needed him to face what he once was; that wasn't him. It was never him. All of that was for Not-Him. When Naruto opened his eyes, he could feel his answer in the way his aura pulsed from his core and blanketed the whole of Patch. Every conscious and unconscious body on the isle he'd caused so much trouble for suddenly flared with a golden aura, each streaming back to him. Their pain was his pain, and Naruto would heal the damage he'd wrought, one way or another.

* * *

Glynda had been on autopilot through the whole of the day, as had Qrow. There was just too much happening, and it was only just reaching noon. She just couldn't comprehend the how of it all. When she and her fellow parent woke up that morning it was to the sound of joyful tears, cheers, and fresh auras suddenly awakening. Every mother, father, daughter and son, no matter the age, had suddenly been born anew it seemed. Not an injury in sight on any body, and while Patch wasn't a populous place, hell, the whole of its people could fit in the school if they wanted, that was still quite an amount of individuals suddenly having a power they shouldn't have been able to control in the first place. No one had taught them, or awoken it, though the stress of the siege could have awaken it- but, in every person that was here on the isle? Unlikely.

Glynda had been mechanically tracking every recorded person on Patch down, making calls, talking to them in person, whatever was convenient to figure out if they had truly had their aura awakened. And outside of the few that were outside the isle during the transpiring events, well, they had. So far. She still had people to check through, but she was convinced that she'd be getting the same answer from every one with every test. Ozpin would be absolutely thrilled at the sudden man power humanity would be getting. She'd been spacing out when that thought hit her, trying to comprehend what in the hell had happened, before she finally allowed herself a small lenience in composure.

"What the fuck."

Qrow choked, the fucker.

The Huntsman bit back a snicker and eased into his seat, arms folded over his chest while amusement shined through his dancing crimson eyes.

Glynda practically growled in response, "Not a word, Branwen." Of course, Qrow merely threw his hands up in mock surrender and took the time to calmly find his feet. Smoothly, he stood and made way for the hall, doing his best not to let his bubbling laughter spill out until he was in the safety of the corridor.

It didn't help that Glynda could still hear the asshole. Still, in his absence she allowed herself a small, amused smile of her own. That was cut short when Qrow's laughter followed suit, replaced by a squawk, "Ozpin!?" Goodwitch couldn't help but sigh at that, her face morphing into a neutral composure, before she took to her feet as well and decided to get back to work. She'd let Qrow deal with the man. She just didn't have the patience right now. Besides, lunch was almost here.

* * *

Taiyang was sure he was hallucinating. He'd awoken quite a few times to Yang crashing through his door and drop-kicking him, at least, before his wife had passed; so when she did it this time, he knew something was up. Maybe there was some semblance of normal she was trying to put forward after their last heart-to-heart left them crying on the floor of their kitchen. That thought was thoroughly shot and killed when she told him Ruby had just unlocked her semblance and couldn't stop _petaling_ through the house. Agony seared through his mind at the thought that his little girl had experienced anything that made her unlock it under duress, but then... Petaling? Summer came to mind, speeding through one Grimm after another in the beautiful power of- The flashback came interrupted by the sound of a crash, and his gaze snapped over his exceptionally jealous little blonde daughter.

He couldn't help feeling spooked when a flash of crimson petals passed the outside of his door. _This is why we don't unlock the aura of children until a certain age,_ _isn't it?_ He heard the sound of his front door being opened, and the man was on the move. One hand snagged a squeaking Yang up, the other managed to steal a shirt from the floor, before he was enhancing his full frame with his Aura and speeding out of his home. "Where the hell is she going?!" He balked, seeing the trail of dust and shaking trees in her wake.

"Probably to Naruto?" Yang figured, an easy shrug following as she hunkered down for the sudden burst of speed her father put forward. The man had choked, but he kept moving onward. No way in hell was Qrow's little brat gonna put his daughter in harm's way _again._

 _"_ Ruby!" He yelled, his mind easily falling back to the very first meeting he'd had with the blonde. The only one, really. The utter terror that gripped his heart when he saw those scarlet eyes, felt the monster's need to kill, and watched his daughters crumble under the pressure of the lone faunus. He came to a stop though as he followed the memory forward. The kid was crying, reaching out for Glynda. Trying to stop. Trying to get it together, and he couldn't. The brat knew he was doing something wrong and he left. The sheer concern Glynda had on her face was so unlike her until he came up to her. She'd pulled it together and Qrow... Qrow did what he always did, or so he thought. Left. Ran. Disappeared. It was him that brought his girls back though. Safely, all things considered. And it was Naruto who'd saved them. He'd heard it all from Yang and Ruby already.

Taiyang sighed and Yang perked up the slightest bit, "Dad?" She prodded, eyes bright as her father flashed her a tired smile. He held his voice back, though, and watched her for a time. Naruto and Qrow had done so much more for his family than he has in a long, long time. The man sighed and rubbed at his eyes some, before he set his feet and took off running again.

* * *

"Everyone on the island?" Ozpin asked once more, voice skeptical.

"Everyone." Qrow replied succinctly, provoking a small frown from Ozpin before a gaggle of children passed through the hallway. Each of them speeding through like a bullet.

The Headmaster sighed at the sight, before taking a long, long breath. Eventually, he cleared his throat and found his voice again, "Well, it's not my problem."

Qrow could do nothing save blink at that. "... Isn't it?" He prodded, brows furrowing some.

Ozpin simply shook his head, "Not at all. It's Oobleck's now. I've stepped down from my post, and decided to allow him to take the lead on the school's front. My time has passed insofar as guiding our youth, it's time someone more grounded in current affairs do what he can. I figured it was time I do what I do best in the meantime... You look pale Qrow."

Qrow only went for his flask, and took a desperate drink, before he muttered something about the world going crazy and how Glynda wasn't going to be happy about this. Ozpin merely followed after his confidant, more amused than curious if he was honest; not to say that there wasn't curiosity to be had, but he was most positive that little Naruto was once more at the center of this new host of problems. To him, it was just as they say, another day in paradise.

Glynda, for all intents and purposes, was not all too happy to see him. Which was fair. Ozpin took his chance to present himself to the woman and bow his head, cane planted firm at his fore to steady himself, "After much deliberation, Glynda, I owe you an apology. You have been an insightful woman on the matter of Naruto and I should have listened to you back at Beacon. I've decided to step down from my post in lieu of that, both to give our new Headmaster a chance to sort himself out and myself time to reconnect with the people of Remnant, and, of course, you and Qrow; my most loyal and trusted companions for some time in this life. Truly, I am sorry, Glynda."

Goodwitch squinted, easing back in her seat at the round table she, and now Qrow, was sitting down at in the cafeteria. She folded her arms while her partner in parenting took another calming taste of his liquor. The red-eyed man was being patient with it this time around, she noted. She eventually huffed and reigned in her breath, before nodding, "I accept your apology, Ozpin, but what exactly do you plan on doing here?"

The ex-Headmaster smiled simply. The sight made Glynda tense. That was the same face he'd made whenever he had a plan she normally didn't quite agree with. "Well," he started, "I was hoping you would allow me to travel with you and Qrow. Now that I'm here, I can see about somewhat mediating on our newly enhanced residents here in Patch as well. I'm sure you're swamped as is..." The man had trailed off, and Glynda had looked up to see him staring towards the window. Her eyes followed suit, and they widened into saucers that Qrow could only mimic. In the courtyard was Taiyang chasing after a far too swift, somewhat familiar breeze of crimson petals. He quirked a brow and looked pleasantly amused right up until Qrow rushed to his feet and darted outside to deal with the issue.

Glynda couldn't help rubbing her temples in sheer frustration and annoyance, before she tipped her head and let it lay against the table. She'd almost sprawled out over it, defeated. Ozpin stifled the urge to laugh, though the way his counterpart peeked up and flashed a brief glare at him told him how unsuccessful he was. He pressed on in spite of that, however.

"So, where's Naruto?"

Glynda only groaned.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki had long since retired to the top of one of Signal's security towers. He was plenty happy that the people of Patch were healed and happy; hell, he'd even awoken all of their Auras, and in some cases, semblances. It was so natural a process, too. His chakra melded into each and everyone one, and a whim here and there allowed him to bring their souls further to the surface. It wasn't even deliberate, just a reflex, of which he had many. The boy couldn't stop his mind from racing to the older version of himself that was resting outside the known lands of Remnant. The tether that bound the two was easy to track, and the man was easily on the other side of the world. What it was called almost spilled from his tongue, before he shook his thoughts away.

Not-Him was just not something he wanted to deal with. Uzumaki Naruto could stay there for as long as he'd liked. Naruto Uzumaki was where he needed to be, with his family, and with these people that he felt… Well, responsible for. He brought the Grimm, and he brought the Witch lady's attention too. There were his cousins, and all the other kids too and their families that he'd put in harm's danger because he couldn't get his memories straight.

He'd healed them, yes, but he was sure he could do more.

Briefly, his mind did the equivalent of a glance towards the sensation of his own family. Ozpin was with them, and he couldn't help but share in the man's amusement. His mom was stressed, but she seemed happier than she was. Qrow was with… Ruby? Yang?

His whiskered cheeks all but lit up at the sheer sensation of his youngest cousin's intent. All this thinking was giving him a headache anyways. His eyes flicked, tracking down to the courtyard where Ruby was zipping to and fro in an effort to look for him. In a flash, he was at her front, floating just like she'd been when he caught her by the forehead with his finger. His eyes crinkled, and he flashed a beaming smile, before his voice bloomed in cheeky taunt, "Gotcha!"

Then she squawked as reality set in and that split-second had passed; gravity was calling, and it would have taken its due had Naruto not caught and carried her back down to the ground.

He sat her down and clapped his hands some, "You were looking for me?"

Ruby beamed right back at him and waved her own hands high, "I'ma Huntsmen now, lookie!" The crimson color of the petals made him smile for some reason, but the happiness he radiated really came from the validation he felt. People were safe, and Ruby was happy. He'd made the right choice!

And it totally, most definitely didn't even affect anything else.

Right?

Naruto blinked, and his tails swirled as his senses picked up Taiyang, finally catching up to his daughter.

The blonde faunus easily made distance and felt a nervousness rise through his core. Again, his tails wrapped around him, and his arms in turn did the same. Some of it died down when his father came to his side and let out a huff, breath catching up slowly as he shook his head. "You kids are going to be the death of me, you know that?"

Naruto nearly smiled, even as his eyes focused down on his would-be uncle.

The man had settled Yang on his shoulder, hand wrapped over her lap to keep her steady while the other found comfort over Ruby's head. He was panting some too, eyes glancing between both Ruby and Naruto while his eldest sent the latter a wave.

One tail waved back, before Naruto too had his father's hand resting over his head. The tension in his gut was slowly unwinding when Taiyang finally made the trek over; though it was briefly interrupted by Glynda landing between the two families.

Tai nearly shuddered when he caught sight of those frigid emerald eyes of hers. Still, he glanced past her and pressed out a sigh, "I just… Wanted to apologize. Uh, to Naruto, Qrow and you, of course." He added on somewhat hastily.

Ruby looked more confused than anything as she glanced between her cousin's mother and her own father, but Yang shook her head and Ruby took that as her cue to simply let things happen.

Glynda merely quirked a brow, face expectant and almost entirely unimpressed.

Taiyang nearly slumped and nodded, "I'm sorry, for the way I treated Naruto. He's not… Well, he's not a monster." He could feel the urge to get defensive, but he crushed it, before continuing, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you, and especially Qrow. It wasn't fair to him. We're family, and this… Is not what family does…"

The man paused there, briefly glancing between the instructor and his old friend when a lightbulb seemed to go off in his head. "By the way… You two aren't like… You know?"

Qrow coughed and Glynda just about looked confused. Another second later and her mind connected the dots, at least, if the blush that coated her cheeks said anything. Taiyang only had a moment to blink, before she took the man by the collar and flared her Aura through her frame. She'd have picked him up if it weren't for the two girls clinging to him. Instead, the golden strands framing her face flared angrily, her emerald eyes glowing under the forceful rush of her own reserves; a trick she decided to pick up from her son whenever his own power ran flush. Though, she detachedly wondered how in the he had the energy to keep it up. Already her Aura was draining. Still, she growled, "If you ever, and I mean ever, call my son a monster again, or treat him as such; nothing will stop me from tearing apart Patch to get to you."

An eerie silence followed until Glynda cleared her throat and let the man go, "But, yes, I suppose I accept your apology. Naruto? Qrow?"

Both father and son exchanged some looks, before simply nodding. Glynda made her way back to her family smoothly while Yang and Ruby boggled and mumbled something about 'cool' and 'huntsman' and 'I can't wait to grow up'.

Taiyang only chuckled hoarsely while Yang finally slipped off from him and stole her sister's hand. They easily crossed the way to their cousin, their father not far behind.

Ozpin watched from the windows with a faint smile. Yes, just another day in paradise. Now, what to do with all the people in Patch?


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I guess I felt the groove for the story again. It helps when you have nothing else to do and your sick with bronchitis. Stay safe out there people, and remember, I don't own RWBY, and I don't own Naruto. Enjoy!**

It wasn't quite comfortable when everyone was finally gathered into the auditorium, even if the space was fairly vast for the population within. Signal _was_ originally built to be an international prep school for Huntsman-in-training after all; alas, given the presence of Grimm and no plans to cultivate a proper settlement those interests had been dashed. Now that entire families for the whole of the student body and more have suddenly had their Aura unlocked; well, it was time to do something with that capacity.

Ozpin could see the tension in parents and uncertainty in their children. Quite a few were happy about the new development, but then, who didn't want to be a Huntsman? A Hero? Still, some questions remained and people were quite settled into the isolating life of a very small community. People who'd possibly chafe against the idea of expanding.

The staff for Signal stood at Ozpin's back as he took to the stage, his saunter the same as its always been for every entrance ceremony since he took the position of Headmaster at Beacon. Briefly, the man glanced towards the mess of a family he'd had a hand in mashing together. Qrow, Taiyang, Glynda and their children stood side-by-side. Naruto was held up by Glynda, a smile settled over his face as he whispered between Ruby and Yang; both of whom had been holding each other's hand, with the eldest holding her father's. Glynda looked amused if mildly distracted before her eyes caught his. They sharpened into focus and he merely smiled back.

Qrow and Taiyang were talking softly, though Ozpin could see the way his old blonde student continued to side-eye Naruto. Clearly, not a totally unresolved issue, even if the man was trying to make amends. Fair, he supposed.

Finally, the ex-Headmaster's attention reached the audience and many quieted under the weight of his gaze. His type of immortality came with a few benefits like that. He cleared his throat and stamped his cane down to further gather the focus of the few children whispering about here and there.

"It's always a good day when we can wake up and see our friends and family in good health, especially after the devastation you've all been through recently. Many have lost their homes, their livelihoods, and even their sense of purpose. Miraculously, no one perished in the sudden attack." He paused, letting his brown eyes scan the surface of his audience before he sighed and bowed his head, "And yet, many of you were injured. Some worse than others…" He trailed off, focus scattering to the few who had lost some form of a limb or another. _Oh, the children._

Ozpin took a deep bow and allowed his eyes to fall dormant in shame, "As a prominent Huntsman myself, and a guardian of our peoples' greatest hope, our children, I apologize. We have failed you. Were it not for the sudden release of all your Auras things could have been so much worse in the coming days."

It was here that the murmurs began. The questions everyone had held back began to pour out. The why, the what, the how.

Ozpin only smiled, and rose, "As it stands there are two options available to you. I and my companions, each more than an accomplished individual, will join you here. Today we'll begin the process of training every one of you to not only be able to protect yourself but your families. Today," he spoke, voice picking up in a reaching fervor, "we will put the sparse pieces of community here to work and churn it into a new and proper safe haven. We Huntsman cannot always be there, that is a sad fact that we strive to overturn at every corner. We'd like to put your fate back in your hands, and we let Humanity know that it's time for us to grow once more."

Every staff member, even Qrow, Glynda and Tai could only blink under the sudden pour of Ozpin's new plan. He'd told no one, few had objections though, and the older three could only look back to the audience thoughtfully, before straightening up at the sudden applause and the roars of father's and mother's who would no longer stand back and watch as their children took up arms alone. Ozpin smiled, eyes shining in calculation, "We will rebuild, and for those who wish no part, you may go. Transport is being scheduled already, and I will oversee the departure of every one of you. I ask only that you wait here at Signal for the next few hours as we, the staff, organize the beginning of our plan. Those fixated on leaving will see me outside for questions. I thank you for your time, and I thank you for this chance to bring hope."

With that, the man turned, sweeping out from the stage and disappearing behind the staff that both panicked and stepped forward to control the sudden commotion of people clamoring for the Headmaster's spoken piece.

Ozpin smirked when he heard Naruto cheering just the same, obviously swept up in the sheer emotion surging through the auditorium. It disappeared as a few teachers and the residing Headmaster of Signal chased after him, quickly followed by Qrow and Glynda. Tai merely stood in slack shock, not even a little noticing the fingers his daughters' were prodding him with. He was gonna do what now?

Eventually, the weathered blonde found the will to move and figure out what in the hell was going on.

* * *

Naruto, Ruby, and Yang were left to their own devices in the meantime. As their parents left they all turned to one another with cheery grins, "We're gonna build a village!" He chirped, an eager laugh bubbling out of him as happier, splintered memories passed through his mind. They came in the form of a large, white-haired toad sage and his Hokage bound counterpart. He tore himself from those memories quickly enough. There were no Godparents here. Only his parents, his cousins, and maybe even his uncle. The boy still didn't know how to talk to the man yet. Apologies first, probably.

Anyways, his tails flared behind him and he pressed forward to snatch the sisters' by their hands, "Ne, ne, let's do something fun! The other kids have their Aura's, right? Maybe we can all play tag!"

Ruby's eyes widened, her lips easily beaming an eager smile. She nodded twice before she looked to her sister Yang. The older blonde gave an easy thumbs up and a shrug, "Sure, why not?"

Their plan set, Naruto vanished with them to the courtyard. Both sisters came out of it dizzy; unfortunately, with Ruby waving her eyes as spirals danced in her eyes. Yang stumbled somewhat and rubbed her belly, only to shake her head and bonk the floating child of a Sage on the head, "Naruto!" She squawked, voice only the slightest bit trembling.

The ten-tailed faunus blinked and offered a sheepish laugh, his hand already reaching to rub the back of his head, "Sorry, sorry. I forget that not everyone can do that." He paused at that, hum sounding out, "But, maybe you'll learn now that you've got your Aura! Dad moves pretty fast."

Yang rubbed her head and gave it some thought, "True…"

"I'm going to be the most bestest Huntsman ever, watch me, Naru!" Ruby challenged, fist-pumping as her cheeks puffed full.

"Naru?" Yang mouthed, brow quirked at the younger boy.

Naruto only shrugged, before he lurched forward in the air just to tag Ruby's fist with her own. "Heh, we'll see about that! I'll have you know, I'm plenty awesome already. You've got a lot of catching up to do."

Yang glanced between her sister and him once more, before she let out a soft laugh of her own and planted her fists against her hips, "Not as awesome as me though! Do you see this hair? Do you see your hair? You've got a long way to go yourself, Naru."

Her smile was all teeth. Naruto just huffed, frame flipping upside down as his hands wrapped up his curling tails against his chest, "So. Tag?"

""Tag.""

* * *

It didn't take long for the trio to see all the families finally leaving the auditorium, Ozpin soon trailing out behind them to separate them in groups; a pack of school staff followed at his back with clipboards and paperwork to help designate who was going where and doing what in the next couple weeks. Their parents were on the other end, decidedly guiding those who were staying, once they were done, to one of the few thankfully unscathed areas. Mostly. Quite a few of the stone tables that had been planted in the case of outdoor classes were broken, though it was with a swift and precise application of his mom's semblance that such was put back together. The parents took their seats when the Headmaster of Signal came out, but Naruto didn't pay the person much mind.

Instead, he and his cousins rushed for the other children that were slowly starting to stray away from the procedures. Though, the faunus couldn't help but wonder what kind of place Ozpin would be building. Maybe he should help… The older Huntsman caught his eye, then, only offering a disarming smile and a wink. Could the man read his mind? No, no. He'd have felt the intrusion. Probably. Naruto hummed and tore himself away from that thought. No need to dredge up any further capabilities he might have now. Instead, it was time for tag!

The other kids were already crowding around one another, so it was an easy effort by him and his cousins to ask them to play. Most said yes, though a very select few said no. All of two really. They gave his tails a nervous look or two when they refused, and Naruto's curiosity got the better of him. He'd asked and they didn't budge, but it was later when all the others started playing and stumbling across the yard under the random splurge of aura and semblance here and there that they ended up joining anyways.

Naruto grinned when the third round of the game came, and they'd made him it. His cerulean slit-slat eyes nearly terrifying when he'd vanished out of their sight. They'd never had a chance.

It was a good, if long day, though most of the kids would have argued the point when their parents came for them. Few of them said their goodbyes, and asked to play again the next time they saw each other; tears in their eyes the whole time. The vast majority who hadn't realized that those were the ones leaving with their families, rather than staying behind to rebuild. Naruto, ever the empath, couldn't help but share in those tears and practically commanded every one into a dog pile. No one was leaving without a hug, a promise to play again, and a lifetime of friendship, or his name wasn't Naruto Uzumaki, Sage Shinobi of Remnant.

Dusk had come by then though, and uneasy parents pulled the group apart.

* * *

Glynda couldn't help feeling a little off-kilter and more than a little guilty about pulling the kids apart, with the aid of their own parents as well. She didn't want to stay herself, but she wasn't one to shirk responsibility. Especially since she did agree with Ozpin. They failed in their duty, and while Qrow wasn't necessarily all that happy about sitting in one spot, her old mentor had pinned him in place with but a few choice reasons that Glynda hadn't considered herself. Patch, for the most part, is fairly under the radar outside of the school itself. Now that the Grimm have run amok and not only devastated the families that had been living here, but tore into the academy as well… It's fair to say that those who are leaving will not be blamed for their departure.

In that lay an opportunity. There were no White Fang here, the last of the Grimm presence on the island perished during the siege, and insofar as they could tell Salem herself no longer had a foothold here.

Naruto could be raised here, near enough relative safety(Vale wasn't that far away), and they could teach him; prepare him for the world ahead of him. The same applied to the rest of the people as well. Their auras were awoken, and thus they were targets for the Grimm. The creatures of Darkness had a way of responding to emotions, and the working theory was that the further your soul shines forth, the more that they can sense you, the further that they could hunt you. Naruto's soul was so vivid, so vast and powerful that the Grimm were constantly wading through it, or so Ozpin figured. That's why they had all but stopped appearing near Beacon grounds during his brief stay there, and thus the same now, here in Patch. It was interesting to note that his soul also called them here when the sheer negativity he demonstrated upon the first meeting with the rest of Qrow's family. Ozpin said that could have just as been Salem as the Grimm themselves though. The woman was locked out tight now that they were culled.

It did lead her to another round of questions.

Were there others like her son? He was powerful beyond her comprehension, and he'd only just started getting a handle on some of his abilities.

Not only that, could she become as powerful? Could anyone become as powerful? They know so little about their power, about their semblances, even Ozpin has said he hasn't seen the full breadth of power, but given what the Brother's were recorded to be capable of…

She'd have to train just as hard as her son. It wouldn't do for her to need his protection when it was supposed to be her job. She was the mother after all.

Still, those were thoughts for another time. There was more to this plan. She could tell the old Headmaster had a plot unfurling beneath her and her… Family. Qrow included. Oh, and how that thought made her blush. Ugh, the man frayed her nerves in the worst ways. It wasn't just her though, was it? It was every person here, too.

She needed time to think and-

"So this is him?" Came another woman's voice. Soft, if edged with a firmness, not unlike Glynda's own when she commands the training facilities.

"Indeed." Ah, and there was Ozpin.

Glynda turned just as Naruto perked up and ran at her old mentor, small hands burying into the fabric of his trousers. He smiled up at the man, and Ozpin returned the gesture by paying her son a pat on his horned little head. The instructor immediately turned her eyes up to the woman by his side. Fiery, short-cropped hair, and deep green eyes. She wore a gray double-breasted suit, with a velvet dress shirt running beneath a dark tie-

"Glynda," Ozpin prompted, amusement tinged in his voice, "this is the Headmaster of Signal Academy."

The woman smiled at her with thin lips and passive eyes, "Cornelia Torchwick, at your service. Ozpin's told me much of you…"

Glynda blinked at that, brow quirking at the man. He chuckled nervously before she looked back to Cornelia and offered a polite smile of her own, "Good things I hope."

"The best." Cornelia replied, her gaze flicking between the two at her sides, "I'm looking forward to working with you even if I'm not at all okay with the Academy being repurposed. As it is though, we'd have to close down anyway, so the harm is little. Ozpin says he has a plan as well, and I'd like to think we both deserve to hear it."

Ozpin relaxed at that and offered a nod, "Yes, well, we'll have to work out all the details tonight I think. After we've got our information sorted and the people who would like to leave on their way, I say we retire back to the office and go over everything with the staff and my own comrades alike."

Naruto, ever a boy in need of a certain amount of attention, glanced between all the adults and his cousins, both of whom looked like deer he'd just stumbled upon. Like him, they glanced between the three, before he decided to hoof it and slip from his mother's grasp and take to their sides; of course, it was that act that brought all of their attention to him. The ten-tailed faunus only beamed, a few tails waving out behind him at the recently revealed Headmistress, "H-Hey! Er, hello… You wanted to meet me, I guess?"

Cornelia's gaze softened slightly, though she cast Ozpin a glance before her attention went to Glynda. "May I?" She asked. Relief came in the form of a sigh when Naruto's mother said yes, more out of curiosity than anything else.

The Headmaster of Signal pressed forward, then, taking a knee down at the trio's fore. "Yes. I heard it was you I had to thank for taking the bulk of the Grimm's attention. Were it not for your attack, our push to eliminate the more intelligent leaders of the horde would have had far more drastic losses. So, thank you. Patch owes you a great deal, Naruto Uzumaki."

With that, she extended her hand and the faunus only hesitated the slightest bit in taking it. He stammered some, "W-Well, it wasn't on purpose or anything… I didn't do anything really! I…" Guilt flooded into his gut, and his mother was already there, wrapping him up in hugs and gentle whispers that his cousins only shared in. Cornelia only paused as she was pressed aside some, brow perking thoughtfully before she turned back to Ozpin who only shrugged.

"Regardless, you have my thanks." And at that, the woman rose, briefly running her hands over the front of her suit's jacket to smooth out some minor creases. She gave the family one more glance over for good measure and turned to Ozpin after just to dip her head in farewell. Her departure was just as swift as her entry, and the older Huntsman only sighed as he soon followed after her. He, too, briefly glanced back at his longtime friend and assistant, before grounding himself some and continuing his trek.

"Why don't we head back inside?" Glynda asked, voice soft as her patient eyes wandered between the girls and her son. All three nodded, both girls holding one another's hands as she hefted a hiccuping Naruto in her arms and made her way back towards the academy's cafeteria.

Taiyang and Qrow were talking at one of the tables, though their conversation stalled at her approach. Qrow's attention focused on her, and a rather tired, somewhat red-eyed Naruto, as Tai's kids ran back up to him for their own hugs.

"You okay, kiddo?" He rasped, only to get a slow nod from his son.

Glynda pressed a soft kiss to his temple, and looked to Qrow for a moment, "We're heading back to the infirmary to rest."

The surprisingly sober Huntsman merely nodded, his eyes gentle as they rested over Naruto still. Whatever thoughts stirring behind those eyes came to a halt when his brother in all but blood cleared his throat and scratched at his neck some, "Well... Actually. You could come stay with us if you like. It might be a little cramped, but we do have a guest room." The man's gaze briefly lingered on Naruto, before flicking to Qrow, and then higher, to Glynda, "... We're family, after all."

Qrow grinned at that, "And family takes care of family." He couldn't help but clap Tai on the back for that.

Was that pride? Glynda couldn't help smiling either. Good. "Since you're offering… I admit, I'm surprised your place survived the siege."

Tai only shrugged. Who knows?

Glynda hummed at that and finally turned her attention to Qrow. She stared at him for a time, before he blinked and blushed, "R-Right. I can sleep on the couch. You and Naruto can take the room. It's no bother. Slept there plenty of times anyway."

Taiyang looked between the both of them, and let out a dry chuckle of his own. Oh, this was going to be good. "C'mon, kids. Let's show 'em home, eh?" His little girls cheered as he rose, both jumping high to hang off his arms. Again, the man glanced back as he led the way out, briefly taking note of the pink tinge tainting the instructor's cheeks.

Oh yeah. Definitely going to be good.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Don't own RWBY or Naruto. Heyo, folks. Had a hard time picking through how I wanted to get through these next few parts that I have in mind, and I finally had something moderately okay come of it. I decided it was well worth the post since I wasn't sure if I'd be hit with another spurt of energy for all this. This is what happens when you don't have a proper outline though. GGs for the improv that all this is, I guess. It is quite short. Sorry about that.** **I hope you enjoy all the same.**

It was a nightmare to put the children to bed, but given the sudden reveal of their auras and semblances; well, it was, in a way, understandable. That didn't detract from the headache it left Glynda with. Honestly, between the pillow fort, the movies, the excess amount of snacks and emergency ramen(where her son had pulled it from was still in question), **and the board games** _\- who in the hell created Remnant: The Game-_ could there have been any other result?

And more importantly, why was Qrow Branwen, the only perpetually- _if not as much recently, hm, good_ \- drunk huntsman so good at it?

Glynda sighed, lifting a hand to tuck some straying blonde strands from her lens, "Well, it's time to go. You'll stay with them, Mr. Xiao Long?"

"Please, Glynda. Tai is good enough, yeah? We've known each other for years." The man scratched his chin some, "I know things were rocky between us, and maybe even still are a little, but it doesn't negate that. We're cool." Of course, it didn't stop Tai from briefly glancing back towards the trio of blanket burritos snug inside their pillow fort.

The instructor merely lofted a brow at him, and Tai sucked in a reluctant breath.

Qrow smacked him on the shoulder and startled the both of them, "We get it. You're sorry, and we forgive you. Mostly. Thanks for watching over them, Tai, we'll catch up with Ozpin and let you know what's going on."

"... Are… A-are you sober?"

Glynda snorted and turned, hand cupping her nose to stifle the undignified noises trying to escape her. Ah, yes, finally someone shared in her wonder. Still, there were more important things to do. So, she tugged Qrow by the arm and led him out the door, dignifying Taiyang with a grateful nod of her head.

Qrow was a good enough sport himself and chuckled mildly, even if his attention did wander to the grasp residing in the nook of his arm. It lasted only a second longer when Glynda noticed it too and stole her hands back, both of which came to clasp at her front when she closed her eyes. It was easy to ignore the burst of embarrassment that knotted through her core and flushed her cheeks; a most unwelcome sensation.

Thankfully, her partner looked away, his own hands stuffed into the pockets of his shirt. Apparently, the shattered moon above was more interesting, for which she was grateful. They had more pressing concerns anyways. Namely Ozpin's plans.

Both froze briefly when they heard Tai choke back a laugh and close the door.

Glynda and Qrow scowled in unison, only for both to glance at each other and huff; each eager to suddenly be out of the other's presence.

...

"I'll refrain from asking why it is you're both winded and instead request that you take your seats."

That was Cornelia.

Good. Glynda wasn't planning on revealing the fact that she had raced Qrow back to the school in a bid to escape from the other, even if it had left her and her partner panting side-by-side instead; both side-eyeing the other.

Regardless, the woman composed herself and took a seat by the nearly neutral-faced Ozpin. The twitch of his lips had given him away, and she had given him a firm kick in the shin for it. Qrow slumped into a chair on the other side of him, and all three looked to the rest of the faculty filling out the room and rounding out the rest of the space around the table.

Cornelia eyed the trio for a moment, before she cleared her throat and got back on track, much to Glynda's relief. The woman had her full attention.

"Now, as I was saying Ozpin, none of us are necessarily against the idea of repurposing our school and committing to this rebuilding plan, but we do have our concerns; namely the Grimm. You say you're sure that they've been otherwise vanquished, utterly, at that on our isle here, and I find myself skeptical. Not only that, but you mentioned that they wouldn't be returning any time soon." The headmaster paused there, her nails clicking along the counter as her fingers rolled, "Pardon the language, but just how in the hell are you guaranteeing that?"

Ozpin smiled, neatly making Glynda twitch and squint. Of course, Qrow was reaching for the flask at his side already, much to his partner's disappointment.

"You've already met him."

"You can't be serious, Ozpin. Your wonderchild? I mean no offense when I say this, but even if I did thank him, he can't possibly be the sole reason as to why they'd disappear in full. He's all but five, and perhaps powerful, as you've said, but untrained. Is he not?"

Qrow coughed at that, and Glynda merely closed her eyes as Ozpin raised a hand towards the man he trusted most these days.

"We have proof," Ozpin replied demurely, his own gaze falling dormant in the wake of Glynda suddenly glaring at him, and then Qrow when the man pulled his scroll out.

The mostly former drunk thumbed through it some before he twirled the device towards Signal's headmaster and tapped the play button on the recording. It was Naruto in all his glory against the thousands of Grimm that had stormed him.

Glynda watched on, too, mesmerized and worried despite herself. That was her baby, after all.

Cornelia stared impassively, lips twisting into a frown as her brows furrowed; the slow change of her expression making the mother in Glynda want to smack her around and demand what it was she was thinking of her son.

Her attention drew back to the replaying clip of her boy though. She watched again and again as he channeled his aura, condensed it as he had on the bullhead, and cut the forces of Darkness from existence. Then she looked at Qrow who couldn't quite bring himself to meet her gaze outside of murmuring a sad, pathetic apology.

Ozpin, too, refused to meet her gaze. She simply sat back, flabbergasted.

Cornelia Torchwick on the other hand merely paused the video and sent the scroll spinning back to Branwen, her green eyes calculating as they settled over Ozpin's own disarming smile. Eventually, she looked back to her colleagues, each uncertain or in awe before she turned back to the man, "We really do owe that boy. Are you sure there's no Grimm presence left?"

"We have a few teams coming in to sweep through the isle, but I can say with confidence that young Naruto here has soundly defeated the vast majority of them, if not the whole of their forces here."

Again Cornelia clicked her digits across the table, Glynda's gaze scrutinizing her all the while; it wasn't long before the blonde decided to speak up, even if she was utterly pissed with her would-be boss, "I can attest to the deterrent that is my son's aura. You've seen what he can do, but you've yet to see what it means. Back in Beacon, Naruto's arrival sent the Grimm into hiding. That, or they fled the area. Their presence vanished within the first few days of his stay. The city of Vale and a fair portion of the spread-out villages noticed the phenomenon as well."

Cornelia hummed at that, her gaze now carefully boring into Glynda's own, "Then that begs the question, why did they attack at all? And so soon after you touched ground?"

Glynda frowned then, her hand all but ready to rise in defense of her child when Ozpin stopped her with his own, "Allow me." He prompted, all at once subduing her sudden need to defend her family. Despite everything, she still trusted the man.

Ozpin turned to Cornelia then, lips framing a thin smile, "They were frenzied into action, unfortunately."

"Do tell."

Glynda saw the curiosity in the woman's eyes, and she was all but assured that her decision was right: Oz _could_ handle it. He still had some hell to pay, however.

* * *

When the meeting was over Cornelia left with her faculty in tow, all preparing to finally get some rest before the busy day they had tomorrow; they still had departures to prepare, and training to discuss with those who were staying behind. The process of rebuilding, the how and the where, would still need a further meeting, but at least they had a start ahead of themselves. All had much to think about though.

Glynda had left after them, but not until she had slapped the shit out of both Qrow and Ozpin. Beyond furious didn't describe the pain both men had felt in their faces, and yet still they sat together; one primly drinking some surprisingly well made-tea, the other fingering an empty flask as he slumped against the table.

"You really should talk to her Qrow. She thinks you're still drinking after all that."

Qrow frowned, face turning after he peeled his cheek from the counter, "... How'd you know?"

"That it was empty the entire time? Come now, Qrow, who do you take me for?"

"An asshole. One that's been sitting on a whole hell of a lot more than he's been letting on. Why'd you tell them about Salem?"

Ozpin hummed at that, eyes briefly flitting between his companion and the reflection of himself staring back at him in his cup, "Naruto doesn't need the attention, and I realize now that there's only so much we can hold back in our war against Salem. We need more allies, Qrow. She has millions of Grimm at her disposal, and more often than not, followers to use as tools to undermine Humanities dying light."

His fingers tensed against the cup in his hands, though they relaxed when he eased into his seat and sighed, "Besides, I didn't tell them about Salem. I only said that there was a group attempting to influence and otherwise control the Grimm. Which is the truth? More-or-less."

Qrow stared at him for a time, his own lips framing a frown, "What are we doing here, Oz? What are we going to do?"

The man he'd long looked up to side-eyed him for a time, only deigning to speak after he looked away "The civilizations that we have now are well developed, Qrow. We're all well structured around a proper government, a system that allows people to live, mostly, in safety; but, it is that same system that I fear is going to be weaponized against us. There are many spots for criminals to hide between the Kingdoms despite their best attempts at stopping them. The CCT has been a much-needed blessing, but it too is a double-edged sword. There's too much surveillance, both within and without, and we cannot afford people finding out about your son sooner than we want."

Qrow nodded, his own crimson gaze lowering as he prodded at the flask in his hand, "And what if Glynda an' I don't want our kid getting caught up in all this?"

Ozpin sighed, wistful eyes turning to the ceiling in search for answers, "He already is, Qrow. He was the moment the White Fang found out about him, and more to the point, the moment _She_ found out about him. His appearance alone will have consequences that none of us can save him from. Patch is a relatively disconnected place, isolated, and easily defendable now that I've properly looked at the maps available. I'm sure they know we're here, but we already know everyone that lives here; they cannot simply come over. Especially now in the wake of Salem's attack. It'd be too obvious, too blatant. We have an opportunity here. Where would they hide? Consider Naruto's ability to sense people."

Qrow tsked and nodded once more. He couldn't really remember the last time he'd properly told Ozpin no anyways, "And?"

"And that opportunity is time. They can only come as we develop... Which is why you and Glynda must stay here. Both of you."

Qrow found himself surprised at that, though minutely relieved, "You don't think I'd be better serving out there? Chasing down Maidens?"

Ozpin smiled in spite of himself, "You must truly think low of me, Qrow. You're a father now, and I know you've accepted that. You cannot simply walk away from this, not like I… I allowed Summer too. Besides, you'll be needed here for other reasons too." His lips turned sly, easily smirking, "I hear they're about to start building a proper town of all things! I'll be too busy making sure the rest of the Kingdoms aren't being torn apart under our noses to do manual labor."

Qrow looked incredulous at that, "Wha- Are… You're going to do my job?"

"No, Qrow, I'm going to do _my_ job. Your job is between you, Naruto and Glynda now. Personally, I think I've sat behind a desk too long. I'll only stay in Patch long enough to help Cornelia adjust to her new role in overseeing the construction of a new and proper settlement. I have more to discuss with her, too, and likely you and Glynda, but that can wait."

Ozpin rose slowly after all was said, the man taking his time to polish off the rest of his tea, before settling the cup down and eyeing his cane, "It was a miracle, Qrow. No one died. Everyone had their auras unlocked. I know you don't believe in the Brother's much, but often, when I look at Naruto, I only see providence... We have a lot to talk about my friend, but for now... Why don't you go get some rest?" The man would have left then, but he stopped just short of the door, his brown eyes peering over his shoulder back at the younger Branwen twin, "Do talk with Glynda sometime, too, hm? I don't mind if you throw me under the bus. It _is_ mostly my fault she's mad with the both of us. One more word of warning, too, Qrow; your sister has been around. Try to keep an eye out."

With that, Oz finally left.

Qrow slumped in his seat, one hand rubbing over his scruffy visage as the other tightened into a fist. It wasn't enough that he was in hot waters with Glynda. No, his sister, of all people, had finally caught wind of his son. _Fuck me._

Damn shame he decided to quit drinking, honestly. He kept the flask though, even now he toyed with it; turning it his hand until he stifled the urge to sigh and tucked it away on his belt. He didn't know what he was going to do, let alone where he was going to start. Between trying to figure out how to piece himself into his son's life, and dealing with whatever the hell is going on between him and Glynda, Qrow was decidedly overwhelmed.

All the more so what with Ozpin pulling all this shit out of nowhere. Seriously, building a town? And his sister?

He left the school soon enough, scroll in hand as he replayed the video of Naruto cutting through the Grimm once more. He was oddly proud of the little tyke, despite the damage.

It could have been so much worse considering where the kid started. He frankly couldn't imagine what all that power harnessed could do anyway.

Maybe he should start.

Figuring out how to further train his son seemed a whole lot easier than all this other bullshit. Not that the kid seemed to need it, but every father needed a way to bond with their child, right? He could even reconcile with Glynda through it if all went well, right?


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Something pretty stark in comparison to every other chapter just about. Or so, I'd say. Hopefully, you enjoy the chapter and are ready for the next! That said simple reminder and disclaimer that I do not own RWBY or Naruto. Sorry these have been so short lately, but I'll take what I can get.**

"Hello again, Naruto."

The boy in question blinked, his nose wrinkling as confusion glimmered in his ocean-blue eyes. He was being so quiet, too. How-

"-Did I find you?" Ozpin prompted easily, a wry smile hovering over his lips.

"You can read my mind!" Naruto accused as his hands flew up to either side of his head, his eerily slit-slat gaze narrowing over the ancient Wizard.

"Only because your face gives you away, Naruto. It isn't too hard to decipher such open emotion." He admitted after a pause, eyes dancing all the while, "All the more given the way you're hiding in that tree."

And just like that Naruto was on the ground within the span of a blink, leaves encircling his feet and trailing after his sudden descent. Relief bloomed in his chest now that he was sure that the old Headmaster hadn't somehow probed his mind. The idea made him uncomfortable, and yet the inner parts of his other-side whispered about the ridiculousness behind the idea.

His mental space hadn't been breached since he'd existed, and even before; or so said the Other.

It was starting to grate on him, sharing his mind with his... Inner? Older? Alternate? Why the clone hadn't dispelled himself he'd never know, but Naruto wasn't going to push the issue. He'd have to fly across the continents to get to him, and he'd rather stay with mom and dad, and his uncle and his cousins, and even Ozpi-

Right.

"How'd you know I was up there?" He asked near-urgently, whiskered marks furrowing the slightest bit across his puffed-up cheeks.

Ozpin merely chuckled and, of course, indulged the young Sage, "Truly? Yours is a strength that few have the capacity to feel, and I am thankfully at least one of them."

The ten-tailed faunus frowned at that, unsatisfied as he folded his arms and met the man's bright brown gaze.

"It means while others can only feel your latent power when it manifests, I can feel the weight of your aura, Naruto. Almost at all times. Regardless of how inexplicably tied to the world your existence seems to be, there will be an impeccable few who can and will separate your signature from that of nature's, and frankly, there's little for you to do about it."

Ozpin smiled when the words left him, his cane stamping against the stone path before peered down and deeply at the blonde.

It only served to unnerve the poor lad; at least, until the gray-haired Huntsman chuckled good-naturedly and perked a brow at him.

"Ramen, huh?"

Oh. Right... Naruto did leave the house in his ramen onesie, didn't he?

He grumbled to himself but otherwise continued to keep his posture. Naruto was many things, unflappable one of them. Obviously. "But, how? How can you tell me apart from-"

"-the rest of Remnant." Ozpin asked first, once more stealing the words right before he was just about to get them out, "It's a fair question. Well, a good one really. You've been startlingly perceptive from the onset though, haven't you?" Wistfully, the man eyed the shattered moon, mildly entranced by the gleaming stars filling out the night sky.

"Well?" Naruto pushed impatiently, glaring with all the annoyance he could muster.

"It's not easy. Especially now, but the world feels... Different when you're around, Naruto. Nature surrounds us at every corner, so it isn't as prevalent now, but back at Beacon, with Vale so close I could look around and almost wonder _why_ there was so much technology everywhere. It's almost like you amplify every aspect of the world itself. From the sweeping sea-breeze running across the ocean down to the fine blades of grass bending under every heel, I feel more aware of it."

Again, Ozpin paused, signifying that he was thinking.

Naruto merely blinked, trying to comprehend what the man was even saying. He couldn't even fathom what the world would be like without feeling intuitively all these various systems running through the planet beneath his feet. It was part of the reason why, beyond his capacity to feel and know ill-intent, the boy could sense nearly every single person on the face of Remnant. Sure, it wasn't easy picking up on any single signature, but he could do it.

With time.

"Things feel intimately more real and alive. It's a strange, wonderous sensation, one that I haven't felt in a long, long time." The man was reminiscing, his eyes practically vacant before his attention restoring itself and slowly redirecting back towards Naruto. Those brown eyes were vivid again, a current of hope within them that Naruto could easily pick out. He didn't understand the why of it, even as something deep within the recesses of his brain tingled with familiarity.

Naruto pressed beyond it, infinitely more pressing questions bulged in his head, but the one that mattered most flew from his mouth first.

"Why do you keep making dad hurt mom?"

That must have been the right question to ask, too, because Ozpin's smile practically fractured, lips straining as his eyes narrowed over the little blonde. The man was angry at him for some reason, and it made Naruto all the more nervous until Ozpin sighed and relaxed, his gaze falling dormant in resignation.

"It's another good question, Naruto. One you deserve an answer too. Just as much as they do." Ozpin frowned after that, his brows furrowing. He was thinking, the little blonde could tell that much, even when the man began to walk past him and onwards. Naruto couldn't help but mirror Oz's expression, the clicking of the Huntsman's heels against the smooth stones paving the path an irritating annoyance that underlined the fact that if Naruto didn't stop him now, then he wasn't getting the answers.

So, he did just that. He reached out and grabbed him by the shin of his trousers, urging him to meet his stubborn, whisker marked face. Of course, Ozpin did just that, only to sigh once more and resign himself, his gaze shooting up to wistfully stare towards the shattered moon hanging amidst the stars in the night sky.

Finally, he spoke, "Apologies. It was never my intention to have Qrow hurt Glynda. It was _never_ my intention to hurt either of them, let alone you, Naruto. Both of them are two of the brightest, most loyal students to have ever come out of my school, and I'm so inexplicably proud of them for how far they've come despite the challenges that were put ahead of them. More than that though, they are both my very best, dearest friends, and they've stood by me through everything. Trust me, Naruto, I do none of this because I _want_ to."

He paused there, briefly eyeing the boy once more, "The issue is you, unfortunately. Beyond Beacon, Vale, Signal, and Patch lies a world that your very existence threatens, Naruto. Once you step outside these borders everything changes. The pieces keeping the precarious balance between the Kingdoms begin to move, and the scales will tip. This way or that, it hardly matters, because regardless, at the center lies you and every last person you're connected to. From Qrow to Glynda, down to your cousins and your uncle, even down to me and every last friend you've ever made."

"Why?" Naruto couldn't help but ask, voice shaking the slightest bit.

"Because, Naruto, your potential is vast, and your options narrow. You will either be Humanity's savior and reclaimer, or its downfall and harbinger, and I'm sorry to say it, but you won't have a choice. Your hands will be forced."

The horned, ten-tailed faunus couldn't help but shrink into himself at the prospect. He wanted to be a precious few things, and those were none of them: the best son, a better cousin, and the number one Huntsman-Shinobi Sage to have ever lived.

Mildly, the supreme overlord and patron-saint of Ramen.

But, not the savior of the world- well, unless it was on the way- and certainly not its end.

The thought unsettled him, but it was a fleeting sensation that was swept away by the gentle nudge of Ozpin's cane against his own shin. He dipped his head, acknowledging the man when he started to continue his trek down the winding path with Naruto at his heels.

"Fortunately for us, it is you who wields all that power in that little body, and I for one trust you not to abuse such strength. Unfortunately, you lack the experience and the control to wield it, both of which are issues I feel will be taken care of in time. But, there lies the crux of the issue..." Ozpin trailed off and turned, stepping into the dark depths of the thick forests surrounding the path.

Naruto followed every footfall, hanging onto every word like they were a lifeline, "What do you mean?"

"The forces at play will not lie dormant, Naruto." Ozpin replied, voice brisk, practically clipped even, "They know where we are, where _you_ are, and we will luckily know when- not if- they find us. But, once they do, this peace will not last. First, the raven will arrive, then the White Fang. Next, the Kingdoms, and chasing after them the Grimm, spearheaded by Salem herself."

Naruto's heart was already hammering in his chest, practically drowning out the natural ambiance of the area; anxious and uncomfortable heat knitting through his gut just to make him sick, and yet it was nothing compared to the way Ozpin's next words, utterly cold and harsh made him tremble.

"You can't hide forever, Uzumaki Naruto. You'll have to reveal yourself. Remnant won't survive the next Great War otherwise."

His throat constricted, and he couldn't breathe. His sight practically smeared, inky blotted spots forming amidst his vision while he tried to sort through the hushed, growing whispers trying to pour out of his inner-depths. The Other was there, holding them back, but it was a losing battle. Barely, he could make out the clearing they stopped in, near absently noting the terrifying gouge that had split the earth here in the wake of his sudden lack of control only so long ago.

"I **know** of only _one_ person who wields such Light, and I've read exactly _one_ tale about the Eyes of Samsara, but I could scarcely believe it. I pushed myself instead, thinking that it was aura projected to as of yet unheard of limits when you destroyed that training facility. Perhaps even an especially developed semblance," Still, Ozpin's words cut deep, each as cold and damning as an avalanche, "Glynda suggested that you could have been simply trained, and then sent on your way, merrily. It was ludicrous, but she treated me to some simple forgotten insight. There are just _some_ people out there who want to watch the world burn. A lesson I've learned a long, long time ago, but still forget in favor of hope. It's ironic then that the one woman defending you, constantly trying to once again remind me that _you are just a boy_ was the push I needed to keep investigating the old threads of legend. I poured over countless books, deployed, and headed several teams through old ruins and excavations sites to retrace the history I watched fall against the tide of darkness because I refused to take the simplest answer. The one I came to nearly immediately. Do you know what I found?"

"There was a Sage before there were Brothers, the Second God of Four. He ascended after he defeated his mother, the first and last to fall. There's little between the how and why, but he saved the world and spread his power, teaching peace before his departure. In his wake turmoil brewed, and it wasn't long before war broke out across the land. Shinobi rose and fell through the decades, the Goddess of the Moon biding her time all the while before she finally returned. The Brothers, Descendants of the Sage, each inheriting one half of the whole, defeated her only to clash in the aftermath. The world was torn asunder in their wake, naught but ashes before they settled and gathered its fleeting embers into something new. Just as the planet was reforged, so too were they: one of Light, the other of Darkness, Gods of Remnant."

Ozma's grip tightened audibly around the haft of his cane, his brown eyes sharp as they stared Naruto's shaking form down, his voice harsh and cold, "All the more ironic that the one who cursed me with this unending cycle of rebirth decided to indulge in it himself. You, _however_ , are not the God you once were, are you? _**You're weak**_ , barely capable of manifesting your potential without ripping yourself and Remnant apart by the seams."

The Lost Fable closed his eyes, indulging in silent temperance. His hand trembled, tight against his chosen weapon, even as he planted it firm against the ground beneath him and stilled as best he could.

Finally, his mind restored itself and his sight rekindled, only to find the horned, ten-tailed _child_ shaking before him. He was disgusted by the vindication he felt and crushed the vile sensation of it spreading through his chest before he finally spoke, voice soft, "Hear me God of Light. It was a mistake to let Qrow test you. Tonight, I will be your opponent, and I _will_ make sure you are prepared for what's to come."

"You will _not_ abandon us again. You _will_ save every."

 ** _"Last."_**

 ** _"One."_**

 ** _"Of us."_**


End file.
